Fate Bound
by ShingekiNoLevi99
Summary: Ogichi Shirosaki is the son of Satan, he's been trying to escape his father's grasp forever. Suddenly, his world and the search for him becomes more intense as the world is threatened with the apocalypse from Satan himself. Only Shiro himself can stop it, love is forged and lives changed as Ichigo and Shiro try to get answers about their families,Hichiichi/Shiroichi.Warnings inside
1. Chapter 1

**AN: **Hello! Welcome to the first chapter of "Fate Bound"

I'm really excited for this fic, I've had this idea for AGES. I'm so excited that i'm FINALLY doing it. I'm gonna put this up and see how well you guys like it because as much as i am excited for this, As Normal as it Gets has first priority since its the one that threw me back into writing and my Winter Break is nearly over and i have a lot to do since Mid-Terms are soon and i have a competition for Winterguard next weekend. Anyway! I hope you enjoy!

**WARNINGS: **This is M due to violence, language, Torture, Rape. There IS Yaoi parings and if you don't approve simply click away.

**Pairings known for sure at this point: **Hichiichi (Shiroichi) and Grimmjow X Mute!Ulquiorra

**Disclaimer: I do not own these beauties of Bleach, sadly. Tite Kubo does..**

* * *

All he wanted was to sleep in, because six a.m is a crime. Ichigo sighed, he had morning classes today. His roommate, Renji didn't so he didn't wake him up like he usually did. So of course he had enough time to throw some jeans that laid on a chair, then having to throw them off because they were Renji's and grab his and a shirt quickly. He then turned the coffee from last night on to warm up as he quickly dressed.

He grabbed his bag, sighed in relief that his salvation of the morning was warm and not cold and poured it into a mug and took off, slamming the door. Renji didn't even so much as wake up, just merely turned over and continued to sleep. No thanks to said red-head, Ichigo got to class in time. He grinned triumphantly into his coffee and took a sip. "He made it!"

Ichigo looked over to see Rukia, Chad, Tatsuki and Orihime. Uryu didn't have morning classes today either. Lucky Bastard. Ichigo gave a short wave and walked to his friends. "You're 20 years old and still need a wake up call." Tatsuki said and shook her head at her old friend.

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "I was up late last night, i had shit to do." "Did you work last night? " Orihime asked. "Yeah, i had to cover Ikkaku's shift."

"You need to stop covering for him so much. " Rukia said, poking his arm. "I get free food out of it Rukia, it's not a bad deal seeings as Ramen and microwave meals is all your boyfriend buys when i send him to get it. I can have an actual meal, stuff is too damn expensive other wise."

Chad nodded his agreement as they were told to sit and class begun. They all loved their professor, he was a cool guy and didn't pressure anyone. He taught well too so he was a favorite. His name was Shunsui Kyoraku, even though he did hit on some of the women he meant it only in fun. They all sat back and the lesson began, Ichigo drinking his coffee as they did.

* * *

"Fucking Hell, Grimmjow _GET IT._" Ogichi Shirosaki growled to his friend, who was currently dealing with a demon. He was currently doing the same. "What the hell do you think i'm _DOING_ Shiro?!" The man growled back.

The demon went for Shiro and he jumped up, using the Demon's shoulder as leverage to do a back flip. impaling his chest with the white katana he held into the blackened flesh. Grimmjow finally be-head the demon. Shiro tsked at the action, flicking the blood off his sword. "Bout time."

"Shut up, Shirosaki." He said with a roll of his eyes towards the albino. "Let's get back before Nel has a heart-attack.""Yeah, then we can go and get some food." Grimmjow said, grinning.

Shiro chuckled. "Yeah, whatever floats your boat Jeagerjaques. " The bodies of the demons below started to disappear. Shiro cast them one last look before catching up with the blue haired man. Whom of which was eager to get home and grab his boyfriend, sister and anybody else at the apartment so they could eat.

Grimmjow and him had been out through the early morning and they both hated the morning. Shiro knew denying him food when he's normally pissy with him when they got the morning duty would result in a fight. They eventually made it to the apartment, everyone was awake except for the tall lanky man that was snoozing on the couch. Shiro kicked the couch "G'Mornin' Nnitora." Shiro said with a tsk.

Nnitora groaned and rolled off the couch and onto the couch. "You're an Asshole, Shirosaki." He grumbled while Grimmjow had an all to approving smirk on his face. Ulquiorra watched this over his coffee mug and Nel chuckled from where she was looking for something to eat. Shiro looked at Nnitora and fanned that the statement hurt him, putting his hand over his chest and gasping.

"That hurts me, deep." Nnitora snorted. Grimmjow found his wallet "Finally." Ulquiorra looked at his boyfriend and raised a brow, setting his mug down. "I found my wallet, we're going out to eat.

Shiro grinned and laughed as Ulquiorra pulled out his own wallet and looked at him as if to say "What-the-fuck." Grimmjow huffed "Well, it doesn't matter lets just go." "Good because i'm starving." Nel said and grabbed Nnitora. "Let's go, we can take Nni's car."

"Good because i sure as hell don't want to walk after being out all night dealing with my dear Father's shit." Shiro said and opened the door of the apartment. "Well come on." The five of them made their way out to the nearby cafe called Espada and Reapers. Nobody knew why it was called that but then again nobody cared.

They made it to the cafe at around 8 and made their home at a booth in the corner so everyone could sit at the table. "I'll go order, what do you guys want?" The albino said to his friends. They all responded, no surprise Grimmjow wanted the entire fucking menu. Shiro walked to the counter and placed their orders.

Shiro got the coffee that they wanted, having to wait for the food and turned to walk back their table when someone pushed him over. He steadied himself and scowled, fucking humans. A man with fiery Red hair had ran into him. When he turned to apologize he froze and stared, any apology slipping when he saw the albino and his eyes. Shiro sighed and prepared to be kicked out when he heard another man's voice.

"Jesus Renji! You're just going to bump into him then not apologize?" Shiro looked to another man, his hair as bright as the first ones but orange. He looked to Shiro and the albino was suddenly thankful for the man with tattoos for eyebrows. "I was about to, God why do you gotta be so annoying Ichigo? "

Shiro was amused at the two and their choice of words. Ichigo finally looked to Shiro, not stopping or stuttering out of discomfort because of his less than normal apperance. "I'm sorry my friend ran into you, did you spill anything? ""Nah, i'm alright. If i did my lazy ass friends can get themselves another."

Ichigo nodded. "Well if you want i can help you carry the rest." Shiro felt something in his chest and he bit the inside of his lip, shaking his head. "I got it. Thanks for the concern though."

Ichigo watched the albino escape to his table, the other albino at the strange group giving the man a concerned look before signing something with his hands. "That was weird" Renji said. Ichigo just shrugged. "I guess,now come on. Lets get some food before Tatsuki has a bitch fit about how long we took."

* * *

Later, Shiro decided to go out and leave his friends behind back the apartment. After the cafe they had decided to screw around at the Mall until Grimmjow almost decked a rude employee in a store because she asked Ulquiorra if she could help, not being able to respond due to her lack of knowledge of his language Grimmjow responded for him with a "No." To which the woman snapped "I wasn't asking you."

Nel and Ulquiorra had to drag him out of the store while Nnitora and himself flicked off the on lookers.

Now he was enjoying the air of a winters night. It refreshed his lungs with the cold gusts and cleared his head. Shiro's mind went back to the man from Espada and Reapers. He sighed and shoved his hands in his pockets. He was human, so he wasn't going to subject him to the life Shiro had to live.

So any thoughts or hopes of if he saw him again went out the window. Shiro pushed a hand through his hair and looked at the ground. "Fuck you." he growled at the ground then looked to the sky. "You're no help either."

He then heard a screech and that caused him to be woken from his thoughts. His head snapped to where he felt the foul presence and more than likely the source of the screech. He felt his katana appear in his hand after doing a quick sweep of the area. The white sword making a home in the albino's hand as he ran to the area. A gruesome sight awaited him and he saw the heads of hair from earlier but also four more heads on the ground, unconscious.

The one he remembered was Ichigo was the only one that was awake at the moment and holding a crow bar in the teeth of the demon. It looked like a wolf of sorts but its tail was that of a lizard and ended like a scorpion. The beasts spin was also evident do to the sharp bones that shot up from it. It's eyes shot to Shiro and he stopped his misson to bite Ichigo. Ichigo took the opportunity and used his remaining strength to push it off and hit it in the jaw with the crow bar.

"Bastard!" Ichigo yelled. The demon ignored him, not even phased as it crept to Shiro, it gave a huge toothy grin to the man. Ichigo looked to Shiro, horrified. "_Son of the Lord." _

It laughed low. "_He'll be pleased to know you've grown._" "You won't live to tell about it." Shiro brought the sword down through it's skull before it could attempt an attack or worse, leave and report in. Shiro looked up to Ichigo who had a gash in his head and his shirt was ripped, he was looking at his friends on the ground then he made eye contact with Shiro.

The albino sighed, taking his phone out and calling Nel. "Nel, don't ask questions. I need help and these kids wont last long if we don't." a sigh. "Where are you?" "In an alley in between that nameless liquor store and shady apartment complex." "We'll be there in five."

"Good." Shiro hung up and looked back to the man that kept staring at him. "You want answers, i get it. Not now though." "Why not?" Ichigo said, staring at the albino.

"Because you wouldn't really hear me if i told you." He was right, Ichigo was more worried about the people on the ground. He would have processed about ten percent of what he told him. Nel finally arrived with everyone and they wrapped their wounds for the trip to their apartment. It was the longest ride of Ichigo's life and the tensest one of Shiro's.

His Dad was getting desperate if he was sending demons like that one. Even though that demon didn't talk the best, it was hardly understandable. Shiro heard it however and demons that could even form words weren't something you took lightly. They were directly affiliated with Satan's army and they don't come to the human world unless under orders. Shiro sighed, catching the attention of Ulquiorra.

Shiro waved him off and they quickly made their way up to their apartment. Nnitora went down the hall and knocked on the door of Szayel. Who would be more than likely annoyed they where using him as a doctor again. Neither of them gave a shit as they set each of them in some form of a seat. Ichigo sat on the floor and leaned against a wall, quiet.

Szayel entered the apartment with a kit, shutting the door and setting to work on them. He didn't say much, not that they cared. Shiro walked over to Ichigo and sat next to him with a sigh. Ichigo looked at the man and pulled his legs to himself. Ulquiorra same over and wrapped his head up after cleaning the wound and then handed him a shirt.

Ichigo looked at him and smirked weakly. "Thank you." Ulquiorra nodded and out of habit, signed a "you're welcome." Ichigo watched him and he looked upset that he couldn't understand him. Ulquiorra bit the inside of his lip and mouthed "You're welcome."

Grimmjow looked over at the exchange and Nel stopped him from going over and being his voice. Ulquiorra patted his shoulder and got up from is squatting position and went to help Szayel in any way he could. Ichigo then looked down feeling bad. "So, i'm ready for the Q and A session." Shiro said, Ichigo looked to Shiro.

"By the way Szayel has slowed down and aloud Ulquiorra to help, they'll make it." Ichigo felt relief sweep through him. "Good.." He thought how he should start. "What did he mean by The Lord?"

"Satan." Ichigo raised his brows at the bluntness. "What?" "Satan, and if you're going to ask why he said he'll be pleased because i've grown it's because.." Shiro looked down. "Because i'm his son."

Ichigo stayed silent before he shook his head. "I can't say you're crazy because i heard it too." Shiro snorted and nodded with a smirk. "Guess not." Ichigo wanted to ask about the man he assumed was Ulquiorra. He felt that the man that was watching him from his side wouldn't be too happy about it though.

Shiro leaned over and got really close to his ear, making Ichigo tense up, he whispered sadly. "He's mute." Ichigo looked at Shiro, making him realizing that it was a bad idea because they were so close. He cared but also felt sad for the man. He didn't know much about him but now understood why the blue haired man now behind Ulquiorra and wrapping his arms around his waist was so protective. Grimmjow flicked his eyes over and made eye contact with Shiro then Ichigo.

He knew Shiro had said something but he knew the story was for Ulquiorra to tell.

And something told him that the orange haired kid would be around for him to tell it.

* * *

**AN: **_PHEW! _That was quiet a intro chapter! Not long but surely it has set the story up and wasn't boring i hoped! I hadn't originally planned on Ulquiorra being Mute..but it felt right for a back story in this story. Don't kill me for it . If it helps there will be Fluffy GrimmUlqui because of it! Not all the time but probably when there needs to be a cool down.

Review Please! Tell me what you think!

Until next time my Hollows!


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: **Hi my Hollows! Woah, thanks for all the follows and reviews! I had a fangirl moment for each of them. I'm so sorry i haven't updated anything but i had Exams, a Winterguard Competition, a Cold the same week. It was nuts and now i'm gonna try and update both of my stories. Also, I forgot to add a Shipping in the couples list but it was mentioned in the chapter. Soooo

**Pairing forgotten: **Renruki

^That will only show up when a new ship is added. Ahhh~ So excited, but now we must do the normal Disclaimer ritual

**Disclaimer: **Bleach ISN'T mine. There, i said it.

* * *

Ichigo sat at the small table near the Kitchen, Shiro sat across from him and Ulquiorra was grabbing something to drink. Grimmjow, Nel and Nnitora had gone out on patrol, obviously they needed to after what had happened. Shiro and Ulquiorra had stayed behind for explanations and to look after Ichigo's friends. Shiro sighed and looked at the exhausted looking college student. "Alright, Ichigo right?"

Ichigo nodded, he was quiet. Shiro leaned back "Alright, i'll tell you some stuff but then you have to do the same for me, Alright?" Ichigo nodded again and watched Shiro intently. "I'm Ogichi Shirosaki but everyone calls me Shiro. That thing back there was a demon, it was after me."

That caught Ichigo's attention more and he frowned his eyebrows. "Why would it want you?" Shiro sighed again "Because my Father really wants me back. See Satan is funny, he wants at least one child, let them grow..He doesn't want them to make a Monarchy or whatever..No, he wants them so he can consume them, well more so their soul then their bodies..Kinda like Kronos and the Gods."

"What? That doesn't make any sense.." "It does, he wants power Ichigo. I'm a power up to him, He rapes a woman then waits for the child to be born, to grow into a young adult. Usually they have no idea whats happening until its too late and a demon is sent for them. This time around my Father got Twins. I escaped but..not my twin. I've been running ever since."

Ulquiorra walked over and grabbed a pad of paper, writing on it. _Grimmjow, Nel, Nnitora and I are all children of Fallen Angels. Fallen Angels are below Horsemen, so a pretty big deal since Angels don't fall very often. Fallen Angels have a lot of kids, Ichigo. Unlike Satan that likes to play a game before he finds them. It's the biggest F You to God. _

_ We're considered God's creation and we're created by the Damned. Like i said we're walking Fuck You's, So we haven't gotten much help from upstairs even if Shiro does get taken they wouldn't care. Recently the effort to find Shiro has increased._

Shiro nodded, looking back at Ichigo who did the same after reading. "Now it's your turn Ichigo." Shiro said, running a hand through his snow colored hair. Ichigo pressed his lips together. "Well..My last name is Kurosaki and i don't have anything really huge to tell like you other than...I'm twenty and..I lost my family when i was really young."

"I'm sorry" Shiro said. Ichigo shrugged "It was a long time ago.." "Doesn't mean it still doesn't hurt." Shiro replied, watching the orange head. Ichigo looked away, not responded. He remembered everything, they were murdered.

His Mom, Dad and sisters, Ichigo put his chin on his hand and his arm on the table. Shiro watched this and sighed, getting up. "It's late, you can sleep in my room i'll just grab a air mattress and sleep on the floor." Ichigo immediately objected. "No, it's fine i sleep on the air mattress."

Ulquiorra held back a smirk and leaned against the wall. Shiro chuckled and shook his head. "I know where the air mattress is and you don't so i win." Ichigo scowled at him and Shiro laughed. "Come on, I'll show you to my room."

They both got up and Shiro lead him down the hall, there were four rooms but he could tell that they weren't huge as they stepped into the last door on the left in the hallway. The room had a queen bed in the corner, a lamp and a night stand and a small closet on the right side of the bed. "Well, there you go. Let me know if you need anything." "Alright...Thanks"

"You're welcome." Shiro walked back to the living room and then the Kitchen which mean he was out of sight when he turned into the kitchen. Ichigo sighed and sat on the bed, putting his head in his hands.

* * *

When Shiro walked back in he found his friends where back home. Grimmjow had Ulquiorra in his lap, resting his head on the albino's shoulder. "Find anything?" "Two." was the answer from behind him.

Nel looked grim as she held a cup of tea. Grimmjow sighed, Nnitora leaning against the wall. "One talked and the other didn't." Grimmjow said, looking to Shiro. "It..was him."

Nnitora delivered, slightly above a whisper. Shiro looked at Nnitora, eyes widening. "He sent a Fallen Angel." Shiro said in disbelieve, looking to the two siblings in the room who only conformed it. Ulquiorra had gone silent, he had zoned out and was staring at the floor.

Shiro put his hands to his face and rubbed his eyes. "Fuck it all.." he whispered. "We took care of the one who didn't talk, the one who did was his pet..So it disappeared." Shiro nodded and sat on the floor, leaning against the wall.

"So, Apollyon is in town.." "What are we gonna do?" Nel asked, looking at the men. "_Fight, we can't let him stay here long or it could be disastrous. More might show..or worse.." _Ulquiorra signed, Grimmjow finished for him.

"Horsemen." The room grew extremely quiet. "Do you think he'd go that far?" Nnitora asked. "Lets just hope..that _those_ three show up."

Ulquiorra and Shiro made eye contact and Shiro knew Ulquiorra was thinking about. Shiro hoped it wouldn't become that bad..or he might actually give in. "Shirosaki i know what you're thinking and no. You promised us." Nel said, getting up from the table and setting her cup down.

"Rei wouldn't have wanted that." Shiro looked down, he eyes shielded be his snow bangs. "I know..I know..I owe it all to you..But if things go to shit..i don't know if i can keep that promise."

* * *

Some woke up the next morning and some merely got out of bed. Ichigo walked out, the group he had just met looking exhausted and the others still asleep. Ichigo sighed, at least everyone wasn't hurt. Uryu had stayed home to study..but still.. Nel heard the sigh and looked over, smiling at him. "Good morning Ichigo, how did you sleep?" Shiro took interest and looked up from his conversation with Nnitora.

"Alright.." He lied, it was a dream full of memories that he'd like to forget. "Okay, well would you like something to eat? I'm making breakfast anyway." Ichigo nodded. "Sure." He should at least try even if he didn't feel like he wanted to.

He walked to the little table that they were gathered around and Shiro started to get up but Ichigo shook his head. "Is everything okay..?" Ichigo said looking at them. "No kid, it's not." Ichigo looked at Nnitora and raised a brow. "I'm not a kid." "Sure you're not, you haven't seen what we have. We may be only a few years older than you but we've lived ten of your live times in one."

"Calm down Nni" Nel warned. Grimmjow watched while Shiro was having a stare down with the side of Nnitora's head. Ichigo looked livid. "Haven't seen what you've seen? Yeah, i haven't but I've seen some shit too so don't assume that i'm a fucking moron because i'm not." Ichigo growled. He wasn't in the mood for this.

Shiro smirked at the way Ichigo didn't take any shit, Ulquiorra nudged Grimmjow to get him to look at the other albino and Grimmjow grinned. There was a groan from the living room and then. "Can you..not be so loud?" Ichigo's eyes widened and spun, running into the other room. Everyone else followed, Nel turning the stove off so the food wouldn't burn.

Rukia's eyes were barely open but she was awake and she looked relieved to see the orange haired man. "Where are..we..?" Rukia started to sit up but Ulquiorra walked over and shook his head. "Who's he..?" She said, laying back down. "He's a friend." Ichigo said.

Rukia looked over and saw everyone else, she was shell shocked. Ichigo looked at Shiro, it was a silent plea for help, and with that the story was told. Shiro saying it softly because he had a feeling her head was pounding. Rukia looked completely shocked, she looked at everyone, leaving Renji for last on purpose. She bite her lip when she saw Renji.

When they had been jumped by the Demons, Renji an Chad had taken the brunt of the damage. They looked in bad shape but Rukia and Ichigo had to remind themselves those two could pull through anything. Shiro put a hand on Ichigo's shoulder. "Szayel would still be here if they weren't okay." Ichigo nodded.

Ulquiorra sighed and grabbed a pad of paper and wrote on it for Rukia. _ Do you need anything?_ Rukia looked at Ulquiorra, nodding slightly. "Something for my head..? Please?"

She asked politely and the albino nodded, getting up and grabbing some medicine for the petite woman. "Thank you." She took the medicine and leaned back, looking at Renji and reaching over slightly to take his hand. Ulquiorra got up and went to Grimmjow who smirked at him, wrapping his arms around the mans waist. Nel went back to making breakfast, Nnitora helping her.

Shiro yawned, he hadn't slept at all. "You need to sleep, Shiro." Grimmjow stated, looking at the Albino. "I'm alright." "Sleep" Ichigo said, looking up.

Shiro sighed. "Are you all gonna ride me about it?" The four men in the room nodded. "Fine, I'll take a nap." Shiro walked to his room, passing out once he hit the pillow.

* * *

Shiro sprung out of bed for two reasons, one being that he had a horrible nightmare and the other being that he heard yelling in the living room. He jogged out of his room, nerves getting him. He relaxed when he saw it was just Ichigo looking incredibly embarrassed and Grimmjow laughing at his expense. Shiro smirked and shook his head. Grimmjow looked over, smirking while Nel smacked the back of his head. "What?" Shiro said and walked over, Ichigo blushing hard when he did.

Ulquiorra gave Grimmjow the _look, _Grimmjow contained his laugh quickly. "Wipped." Nnitora chanted from looking through the fridge. "Shut up, asshole." Ichigo, still pink took a deep breath.

Shiro looked at Ichigo where he sat and grinned, tilting his head. "Nervous?" Ichigo looked at him and bit his lip. Shiro looked taken back, he was cute. He then shook his head, as if to shake the thought out.

He couldn't get involved. Shiro's grin slipped and Ichigo noticed the change along with everyone else in the room. "No." came the late and strong reply from Ichigo. Shiro nodded.

Ichigo suddenly felt like something was trying to split his skull open. He leaned forward and cried out, holding his head, crying out. _**Ichigo.**_ Shiro's eyes widened and the last thing Ichigo saw before he passed out was Ulquiorra grabbing the phone and Shiro catching him.

* * *

**AN: **Not very long i know! I've made a pack though not to drag stuff out. I noticed i did it with As Normal as it Gets and now i'm struggling to find my string of muse for that story cause i derailed from my plot. THIS WILL NOT HAPPEN I SWEAR IT. Again THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE HUGE SUPPORT FOR JUST THE FIRST CHAPTER! I hope i don't let you guys down. If you read ANAIG then i will update that tomorrow since i have a Snow Day. This is first though cause i had this finished first and i'm exhausted..and want to watch Tokyo Ghoul for the first time after seeing this AMV. Wish me luck!

Review! Favorite! Follow! Critique!


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: **Hello again! i can write some more! yay! i'm getting my Wisdom Teeth out so i don't know if i can write anytime soon..But if i can i'll let you know! (Well..you'll get an Email from ) I LOST HALF OF THIS DAMNED DOCUMENT. IT WAS A CRUCIAL PART TOO...ARGGGHHHH. I WAS NEARLY DONE WITH THE CHAPTER..

This chapter might be shit and i apologize since part of what i lost went out metaphorical window. BUT MY EXPLANATION DIDN'T. AHAHA. MEMORY FOR THE WIN.

**To PandaHat97: **It's gonna be hella epic but if you're familiar with Lilith...you might hate me. Also found out Belial is more of a douche than in Diablo III (ahaha.) You'll surely hate him. I did some research on Fallen Angel names and how horrible they are as..Demons. I have that page Favorited XD. Shiro is gonna be stubborn for a little bit but he's just trying to protect our Ichi ^_^

**To Enjali: **I love a good Cliffhanger, so those will pop up and you guys will hate me. At least for this one you didn't have to wait long!

Thanks for the replies guys! I love all of them! I would PM you guys but i like this better so you guys can like, vent to each other in the comments and i can join in..Maybe. Lol, ANYWAY! I need your guys help, I have this AskHichichi blog on Tumblr (see my profile for the link) and i have gotten no asks and it's been up since Christmas. I need Asks to get it started! I'm drawing the responses. Hell, you can ask ME Questions. i wont do a comic strip but i _might_ draw 'Me' responding.

And with that plea for help, the Disclaimer.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own a thing, not a damned thing.

* * *

Ichigo woke up to everyone surrounding him. He felt warmth around his head, moving his eyes slowly to see Shiro. His hands where placed on either side of his head, his eyes where closed. The back of Ichigo's eyes hurt, meaning a migraine was bound to follow him around all day. "Shiro...?"

Shiro's eyes opened, Ichigo let out a gasp. The original golden of his eyes were now a blood red, the black of the sclera adding to how startling it was. They quickly faded away to their normal golden and Shiro sighed. "Sorry, when i use some of my abilities..it shows." "Ichigo.."

Ichigo looked over to see Tatsuki and the others awake. If he didn't have a migraine then he would've ran to all of them. Ichigo settled for a smile big enough to hurt his temples. "You're awake.." he said, wincing at the use of his voice again but not giving a shit.

Tatsuki nodded, Orihime beating her to the obvious question. "Are you alright?" Shiro looked at his friends and they all recognized that look as Ichigo said he was fine, that he just had a head ache. Shiro looked at Ichigo's friends, they had been filled in when Shiro was taking a look at Ichigo. Shiro deeply feared what he felt, they where going to go see him.

"Do you guys think you're all well enough for a road trip?" Shiro asked. They all nodded, Shiro noticing that Rukia and Tatsuki had picked up on the urgency. "Alright, Nnitora go ask Szayel for the keys to his big ass van." Nnitora grunted from where he sat, drinking a Monster.

"Why me?" "Because you should get off your ass." "Fine, but i'm not driving." "You don't have to, i'm going too." Nnitora was quiet before he sighed.

"Finnnee."

* * *

Shiro sat at the wheel, Ichigo had opted for the passenger seat. Nobody objected since Ichigo looked like he could use one of the spacious seats in the van. They took Ichigo's friends because they didn't want anything happening to them while they were gone. That went over well, Tatsuki cussed Nnitora out and Ichigo eventually told them to shut the fuck up. That kinda told everyone that he had a killer headache.

They had Grimmjow's MP3 hooked up the radio in the van. It was playing music but they had it down so Ichigo wouldn't cuss them out. Shiro looked over to Ichigo and sighed, the orangette had fallen asleep but he was sweating, mumbling in his sleep. Shiro bit his lip for a second before he reached out and grabbed Ichigo's hand, which was laying limply off to the side and Ichigo gripped i tightly. Nel looked between then to Ulquiorra and Grimmjow, who had to share a seat (meaning that Ulquiorra was on Grimmjow's lap).

Ulquiorra had a faint smile on his lip and Grimmjow looked amused at the two. Tatsuki noticed this and Orihime giggled. Shiro looked back at them then to the road. "Shut up." "Oh come on Shiro, you like him." Nnitora said from his spot on the floor of the car. **(****AN: Poor Bastard.) **

"Shut up Nnitora." Shiro hissed. Nel looked concerned at Shiro. "Shiro.." "Why are you so scared?" Renji interjected suddenly.

Shiro pulled over, looking at Ichigo seeing he had sturred slightly. Shiro's eyes flashed red for a moment before everyone saw Ichigo relax even more. This act visibly concerned Grimmjow. Shiro snapped his head to the people in the back seat. "Because i don't want someone to die. I don't want him to get into something he cannot handle. Don't act like you know shit because the only reason you unlucky souls are in this van right now is because a damned Demon decided you were it's next meal...or.."

"Or..?"

"Or..you better hope that it isn't what i think it is that's wrong with him and why that happened." and with that Shiro shifted into gear and started towards their destination, nobody really talked after that.

* * *

Shiro pulled up to a dive bar in a bad part of town. Everyone filed out, Shiro woke Ichigo up who's head was pounding but he felt strangely rested. Ichigo almost buckled after walking a few steps, causing him to have to lean on Shiro the way in. Ulquiorra watched them, sighing and Grimmjow glanced at him. _He's a dumbass._ "I know, Ulqui.." Grimmjow said and rolled his eyes. "But he's our dumbass."

A black woman with purple hair looked at the group and her eyes widened. She stood behind the bar and turned to a man who was lanky and had blond hair. The man looked to the group and landed on Shiro and he look instantly worried. He nodded to the woman and walked into a door that had Employee's Only on the sign then he disappeared up some stairs. "Well Shiro, long time no see."

"Ey Yoruichi." Yoruichi looked to the others and she looked fondly at the little group of friends that Shiro had and she looked to Ichigo's with curiosity and pity. Then her eye's landed on the pale Ichigo. She walked around the Bar and over to the two men. "What happened?" Shiro shook his head, "I'm not sure."

"..Alright, go upstairs. The rest stay down here. I'll make you guys drinks." "But we're not old enough.." Orihime said. Rukia looked to the woman, wondering if she'd really care.

Yoruichi chuckled softly. "Sweetie, You're gonna want it since it looks like Hell is about to freeze over." Shiro started helping Ichigo to the stairs. "So you heard?" Grimmjow said to the woman and walked around the bar to help her.

"Of course i heard Apollyon is in town, that bastard has sent a few here for help..and now it looks like you." "Who's Apollyon." Ulquiorra looked down, sitting at the bar. Grimmjow glanced at Ulquiorra then at Rukia. "None of you're damn business." the blue haired man said.

Renji raised his brows and stared at the man. "None of our business?" Grimmjow glared. "Yeah." _Grimmjow, stop. _Ulquiorra signed

"No, Ulquiorra he doesn't need to know. It's not important." "Not important? Something is wrong with my best friend because of all this and you want tell me who this fucker it?!" Yoruichi sighed and shook her head at the two.

"Renji, that's enough. I was just curious." "Rukia it's not." "You wanna go, _bitch._" "That's it."

Grimmjow lept over the counter and Renji shook Rukia off, ignoring her protests that he was still healing and Yoruichi yelling at them. " _Grimmjow" _It was the soft, soft and broken whisper that stopped Grimmjow. Grimmjow looked to Ulquiorra, who rarely every did that. He instantly felt like a bastard and sighed.

Nnitora just sat and sipped on his beer looking at them, seeing if someone was gonna throw a punch. Rukia smacked Renji and Ulquiorra nudged Nel and he started signing and Nel spoke for him. "Apollyon is the Fallen Angel of Death. In hell there are Princes, or Archdemons that rule the different levels of hell. Archdemons are the non-blood related siblings of Satan, they where originally Archangels. Fallen Angels are random angels that have fallen for respective reasons.

Apollyon is one of the few Fallen Angels that are just bellow. I mean, yes Horsemen are a huge deal but only when Satan is serious on doing some huge damage and Archdemons are the full time, big guns. Anyway..Apollyon is one of the four big guns of the Fallen Angels and they act as a governor of sorts...Apollyon is my father." The room was silent as Yoruichi somberly handed everyone there drinks and Grimmjow bowed his head, knowing how hard admitting who was assentally 'your' Fallen Angel as your 'parent'. Ulquiorra looked at Grimmjow and he sighed, walking over and kissed his cheek, whispering

"I'm Sorry."

* * *

Upstairs, Shiro and Ichigo walked into the little room upstairs with a desk, a couch and shelves with jars and books. In the middle of room was the blonde man from before but another blonde man but he had a striped hat and wore wooden clogs. Ichigo smirked softly _Hat and Clogs. _The man looked over and sighed. "I wish i could say it's good to see you, Shiro."

"Same to you, Urahara." the newly named Urahara looked at the other man. "Grab those jars, Shinji." "Right, Hello Shiro." "Hey Shinji.."

Ichigo hissed at the sudden pound in his head as Shiro helped him sit down. Urahara looked at Ichigo and sighed. "What's your name?" "Ichigo." "..Kurosaki..?"

"..Yeah.." Urahara looked suddenly worried. "Alright, i'm gonna do what Shiro did this morning.." Ichigo nodded and Urahara just hoped it wouldn't fuck things up more. Urahara placed his hands on Ichigo's head, Shinji was mixing some stuff together and watching.

Ichigo grabbed Shiro's hand, not really thinking about it. Suddenly images he recognized and some he didn't flashed and his head felt like it was gonna break. He screamed and squeezed Shiro's hand, the albino looked away and looked pained, not because of his hand be because of what was happening to Ichigo. "**Ichigo, my son. Let go.**" A voice echoed in Ichigo's head.

Urahara spun and grabbed the cup from Shinji and gave it to Ichigo. Ichigo looked at them and then he drank it. All of it faded and the throbbing faded. Ichigo closed his eyes and then looked at Urahara who looked pale. "Oh you poor soul." Shiro bowed his head. "What..?" "Ichigo..I met you awhile ago and i already knew but i wanted to see how bad he was there..Your dad is not your real dad..an Archdemon of the deepest level of hell is..His name is Asmodeus." Ichigo was silent and he still held Shiro's hand.

"And i believe he want's you to..help Shiro fall." Ichigo looked at Shiro, who wouldn't look at him. "Fall..?" "..Satan's children have to have given in and we call that 'falling'." Ichigo nodded again and looked down.

"Be careful Ichigo.." Ichigo nodded, he felt sick to his stomach. "I'm..so sorry Ichigo." Shiro said. "It's not your fault."

"No but it looks like because you met me that this is happening to you. He is the evilest of evil and now he won't ever leave you alone."

* * *

**AN: ***Wipes sweat of forehead* Well! shit went down in this chap, huh? lemme clear something up about Ulquiorra 'whispering' Ulquiorra is mute due the gross and permanent damage to his vocal cords meaning he cannot 'say' things that involve the vibration of what is essentially his vocal cords. You can make some noises without them, you use air and your tongue to form the words and some sounds will form. He only does this with Grimmjow and it's like his soft spot. Just thought i'd clear that up!

Also! If you want to do anything like fanart or anything, you can hashtag it Fate Bound Fanfic on Tumblr or tag me in it on my Tumblr "AttackonNerdyArtist" (link in the description.)

Anyway!

Review! Follow! Favorite! Critique! Question!


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: **Hello my Hollows! Don't have much to say! Just time to move this along!

Especially our boys, Shiro and Ichi. Am i right? or am i right.

**Disclaimer: **I own not a damned thing.

* * *

They had all decided to stay at Urahara's that night because it had gotten late and they didn't want to deal with any possible attacks. Plus nobody felt like driving, so Urahara led them to the basement which was a hidden hatch in the corner of his office that they climbed do to the basement, it was huge so they had gotten a few blow up mattress but others got the floor mats that where used for yoga. It wasn't ideal but they dealt with it. Ichigo laid there, looking at the ceiling and thinking about earlier in the day. He put his hands to his face and sighed.

Ichigo looked around, there was a extremely dim light on so that if they woke up they could see were they were going and not trip on each other. Ichigo saw Shiro leaning against the wall, he had opted for one of the yoga mats. He looked tired but worried, Ichigo decided to get up and walk over to the man and sat next to him on the floor. "Why are you awake?" Ichigo whispered, looking at the albino.

"Can't stop thinking is all." "Same here.." Ichigo sighed and leaned against the wall. Shiro watched him, Ichigo sensed this and looked at him. "What?"

"...Nothing." "No, don't do that. Tell me." Shiro chuckled and shook his head. "Just you." "Me?" "

Shiro nodded and looked down. The silence grew uncomfortable and Ichigo shifted, finding the mat really interested..until he realized it looked like he was staring at Shiro's ass from the side. His cheeks flamed up and he looked up. Shiro looked at the flushed man and chuckled. "Why are you all worked up?" "No reason.."

"Riiight." "Shut up." Shiro grinned and nudged him, making them closer than they were originally. Ichigo looked at Shiro in the eyes and leaned his head on the wall. "I'm sorry about today."

Shiro said, keeping eye contact with the younger. "It's not your fault." Shiro shrugged "I guess you would've found out sometime.." Ichigo nodded. "Exactly. See i don't think i would've found out any better.." Shiro nodded, knowing from experience.

"I know you wouldn't have liked the way i found out." "..How did you?" Shiro stiffened at the flash of memory. "You don't have to tell me." Ichigo said, rushing to make the conversation turn from the heavy tone it had just taken.

"No..No you should know." "Are you sure?" Shiro smirked softly at the concern and nodded. "Yeah, it'll be fine."

* * *

**{7 years before}**

Shiro came home from school, right behind him was his twin brother Rei. You wouldn't even be able to tell who was who if it weren't for Rei's long hair and the piercing Shiro had on the cartilage of his ear. Their mother, who was a pale woman with nearly platinum blonde hair and hazel eyes was in the small kitchen of their small apartment, she smiled widely at her two sixteen year old sons. They both towered over her 5'4 frame with their 5'11 frames. She complained about it weekly and mourned the lose of her little boys.

"Hey Mom" Shiro said and kissed her cheek. "How was your day?" Rei asked and kissed her other cheek before he went to grab something to eat after the long day. "It was alright, i met up with Yoruichi and we had lunch."

"Isn't she trying to set you up?" Rei asked and Shiro groaned. "Please don't." Their mother shrugged and grabbed a glass and pour some water into it. "I have you two and that's enough for me."

"Awe, i'm touched." Shiro said with a grin. His mom, Aria, nudged him and rolled her eyes. Rei chuckled and shook his head at the two. "So are you two going out with Nel, Grimmjow and Ulquiorra?"

"Yeah, and Nnitora." "Isn't he into Nel?" "Yeah, and too stubborn to admit it." Aria chuckled "He'll get it."

Shiro shrugged. "Well..I'm gonna take a shower before we go, Okay?" "Alright, are you guys gonna eat while your out?" "Yeah" "Alright, i'll just make me something."

Shiro nodded and walked to the small bathroom after grabbing some fresh clothes and shut the door. It felt amazing when he got in and the warm water cascaded down his back, he soon finished and toweled dried his hair before putting on his clothes. He soon heard a blood curdling scream, he ran out to find a creature that look straight out of a nightmare holding his mother by her neck. The thing had Rei by his neck with his tail and against a wall. "MOM!" Shiro yelled, the beasts eyes flicked to Shiro and it growled.

"Sh-rio..Run.." The beast began to squeeze her neck and she made a noise that it caused Shiro to act on sheer instinct. Shiro grabbed a hammer that Aria had left under a freshly hung picture. Shiro sprinted forward with his newly found weapon and almost landed a blow before he was knocked into the wall. Aria clawed at the beasts hand, tears falling from her face as she looked to both of her sons. Rei was desperately trying to escape the tail of the creature and reach his family.

Shiro tried to get up but the hammer had worked against him, the pointed side lodged into his leg. The thing finally had had enough apparently, he growled at the woman. "_Lucifer doesn't need you, you may be his bitch but he just needs his spawn. He says thank you for the healthy Twins." _The demon laughed at the terror on the woman's face.

"F...uck..Y-ou..De..mon" She managed out, spitting in his face. The demon roared and slammed her into the ground, blood spraying from her mouth. She screamed, Rei and Shiro both called out for their mom. Shiro looked at Rei, who nodded. Shiro cried out as he pulled the hammer from his leg and threw it to his brother.

Blood spilled faster from Shiro's wound and he felt lightheaded. He could care less. The Demon growled in her face and slammed her again then roared at the feeling of something being stuck into his tail. He whirled on Rei and tightened his tail around his waist. "_BRAT." _The door burst open at that moment, Ulquiorra and Grimmjow sprinted in with looked like masks on half of their face or head that looked like they where made of bone.

Each held a katana, the Demon saw them and their accessories, Cursing it opened a black hole and disappeared into it. "REI!" "SHIRO!" A weak Rei slipped from the abandoned woman on the floor. "Grimmjow, go check on Aria." Ulquiorra told the taller and ran to his friend.

"Ulqui..?" Shiro said, not having the energy to finish his sentence. The blood was still pouring as Nnitora and Nel ran in, looking the same but different as the other two. Shiro didn't remember much but he heard Ulquiorra yell for him and he passed out.

* * *

**{The Present}**

Shiro had taken Ichigo's hand and held it tight somewhere along the way in his story. "My mother was taken here..She died later. We couldn't go after Rei because..well they had entered Hell.." Shiro felt sick and he leaned his head back against the cold wall of the basement. "Everyone had know about us, it was my mom trying to protect us."

Ichigo squeezed Shiro's hand. There storied were similar, except it had been a normal man and Kaien had come and swept him away from it all, him screaming to take them back. "Our stories sound about the same.." "Do they?" Ichigo nodded.

"..Tell me later." "Bu-" "I can wait, Ichigo." Ichigo looked into Shiro's face again, Shiro stared back. Shiro leaned forward suddenly and kissed him. Ichigo's breath left him and before he could respond to it, Shiro pulled away. "Shi-"

"No..I shouldn't have done that." Shiro got up. Ichigo watched, he was at a loss for words. "Forget that happened." "Why?" Ichigo, finding his voice, demanded.

"I don't have to explain myself." Ichigo grew angry and stood up, looking into the albino's eyes. "Is it because you think i'm gonna get hurt? That's already happened and if you say you don't want me dragged into this. Don't, because i'm already involved in this."

Shiro stared at the younger, almost believing him before he shook his head. "It just doesn't work, alright?" "Alright, well maybe you shouldn't kiss me after telling me some deep shit." Shiro rolled his eyes and went to go upstairs. "You still barely know me."

Shiro turned his head to look at the man behind him, eyes red on black. "I'm closest to Satan you're gonna get other than your bastard of a sperm donor. I suggest not playing with the damned. You may think you're not different than us now but you are so don't sit high and proud ready to protect everyone you can, and don't think i don't know that's what you wanted cause you seep it." With that, he walked up the stairs leaving a frozen Ichigo in his wake.

Ichigo looked down and gritted his teeth, he felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to look up at his red haired roommate. Ichigo sighed "Did we wake you up?" "I was already sleeping like shit so it isn't your fault." Ichigo nodded, the chill of the albino's speech lingering in his spine. Renji noticed this and it was his turn to sigh.

"He's probably just stressed out, Ichigo." "So, am i but i'm not a dick about it." Renji nodded, agreeing. "People deal with shit differently." This is part of the reasons he was friends with his small circle. They knew that Ichigo was stubborn and just needed blunt honesty while they listened.

Renji and himself both hated beating around the bush. So they had made a promise when they became roommates to be honest and blunt with each other. "Come on, lets try and get some sleep." "Alright..I wanted to walk around. I'm not gonna sleep" "i'll go with you then."

* * *

The group remaining woke up the next morning to find three missing. They went upstairs to find Shiro up there but not Ichigo or Renji. He was picking at some food, Tatsuki walked over to the man. "Where's Ichigo and Renji?" Shiro looked at the woman and rose a brow.

"What do you mean?" "She means when we woke up they were gone." Rukia stated, worry not hidden well in her eyes. Shiro's eyes widened "Gone..?" The man looked at his plate as their hosts walked in.

"Good morning!' Urahara cheered before he felt the tension. His happy demeanor disappeared. "What happened?" "Ichigo and Renji are missing." Orihime provided and looked to Chad who remained silent but still had the signs of worry.

"Missing? Do you have any idea where they would've gone?" Yoruichi asked. Shiro had been silent the entire time, he felt sick. Grimmjow looked at his boyfriend then his old friend. Nel was the first to speak.

"Did something happen, Shiro?" Shiro nodded slowly and began to tell the events of last night. Ulquiorra shook his head at the other and grabbed the car keys. Grimmjow watched him and nodded. "Lets start to look for any signs of them before we assume the worse." Grimmjow said, seemingly reading the mans mind.

The room agreed and they all started looking, they all hoped for the best.

* * *

Ichigo woke up chained to the wall, his eyes refused to focus as he looked around. Upon further inspection he saw Renji next to him, in the same condition. The room was dank and there was no windows in sight. The door was heavy and locked from the outside. His entire body hurt and he found that he was only in his boxers along with Renji.

Despair settled in his stomach as the door opened and four figures stepped through.

* * *

**AN: **Muhahahahahaha. You're all gonna hate me~

Review! Follow! Favorite! Critique!


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: **I'm so sorry i haven't updated! There was a few big decisions i had to make but also i haven't felt well and its caused me to be hospitalized twice and miss 6 weeks of school. I also didn't get to finish my Winterguard season. Its due to this migraine i have and its caused my body to go into defense mode and so i'm sore and hurt in my neck, shoulders, back and arms. Nothing is helping battle it, so i have a appointment next week to get Botox shots. I can't get them in my head because of my insurance and lord is it a long story. They believe if they can get my neck to relax though we can finally fight my migraine.

I'm a bit scared though because last year, i had two cysts removed off my ovaries and Endometriosis (The tissue that grows in your uterus and is shed during your period grows outside of it &amp; causes my Periods to be hell) burned off because it became so bad i couldn't walk. I also have Polycystic Ovarian Syndrome (also makes my Periods hell) and this is what causes my cysts and my hip has begun to hurt and they evaluated me and believe i have a cyst again. *Sigh* I knew they would come back but not so soon. SO! They believe i have Chronic Migraine because it runs in my family. I guess i should have told all of you this before, because of Doctors appointments (Because i drive to a hospital nearly and hour and a half away to see my neurologist.) and also because of flare ups. I also have Acid Reflex..and a Benign Tumor in my stomach. All of this can make me really tired and i just need a moment sometimes..SO! NOW THAT ALL OF MY PROBLEMS ARE OUT! LETS TALK STORY!

This story is about to get really..dark. I will be good with anything that could be triggering. LET ME KNOW IF I NEED TO PLACE A WARNING SOMEWHERE I DIDN'T. The stories i write place themselves, this story has placed its self in a darker tone. I guess that's the artist in me coming out but usually if i plan out a story i get lost.

Like i did with As Normal as it Gets there for awhile.

This is new territory for me for writing so i don't want to make anyone uncomfortable especially for those that have liked this story so far! I also noticed i have noticed i have been spelling Nnitorra wrong, if this bothers anyone lemme know but since I have always spelt it that way i'm going to continue on that path, also it allows for me to have him called "Nni".

Also nothing happens that should be triggering in this Chap but Ichi and Renji are in rough shape.

so ^_^ That's all my Hollows. Disclaimer time~

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, not one damned thing.

* * *

_\- Two Weeks Later -_

"TELL ME!" Shiro yelled, twisting the blade in the chest of demon, this one could speak and they finally got him down. Grimmjow and Nel stood, heaving with their half masks and swords. Shiro had a full mask, this was because he was Satan's son. His mask had horns and it did look like something straight out of hell. The Demon below Shiro gurgled then laughed.

"_Never. I like that look your eyes hold." _Shiro growled and ended the demons life, his patience running thin. Nel watched him with concern as he dismissed his mask and sword. "Shiro.." Shiro looked at he, he looked furious. "It's been two weeks. We're as close to finding them as we were in the beginning, Nel!"

"We're going to find them." Shiro huffed and walked past her, out of the alley way they had been in. "You need to calm down." Grimmjow said suddenly. "I'm fine Grimmjow."

"No, you're not and if you don't calm down you're gonna go look for a fight. Then we wont see you for a couple of days like a few weeks ago." Grimmjow said, crossing his arms. Shiro turned to look at the two. "We know that Apollyon has him Grimmjow. On top of that, there's three other Fallen Angels in town and we don't know who."

Nel spoke up again, she looked as exhausted as they all felt. "You being work up though isn't going to help find him. We've been out for nearly the entire night Shiro..It's almost sunrise." Shiro sighed, taking a deep breath and nodded. "You need to stay calm because if you don't it makes you weak." She nearly whispered to him.

"With the Fallen in town it makes you more susceptible to..to Falling Shi..We don't want to lose you. Then Satan would be powered up and Urahara said that a seal BROKE. That's enough to bring horsemen in, you know what that means." Nel finished, worry etched into her features.

"I know..I know." Shiro sighed yet again and ran a hand through his hair. "Lets go home, try and get some sleep. The sun is coming up." Grimmjow said, pointing to the pink that etched the sky.

Shiro looked up, nodding as he watched the sun finally peak over one of the buildings.

* * *

"We're closed! It's only six in the morning, you do not need a drink!" Yoruichi yelled at someone trying to get into the bar. "It's five o'clock somewhere!' Yoruichi looked ready to blow. Shinji ran over and told the man to fuck off and shut the door, locking it.

"Go sit down, Yoruichi." "Yeah yeah." She went to sit at the table their group had gathered around. Everyone was exhausted, nobody slept much. Demons were getting more frequent in their pop ups and that meant they had to go out more. Nnitoria sighed and sat back in his chair as the two rejoined the table.

"We need more help." he said after a moment. Ulquiorra nodded his agreement, coffee in his hands while he leaned against Grimmjow. "Who would you guys call?" Tatsuki asked.

That stumped everyone before Grimmjow smirked and shared a look with Nel. She gasped and smiled for the first time in a few days, flying from her seat to get her phone. Shiro and Nnitora nearly fell over from the force of her pushing her chair back. "Damn Nel!" "Sorry!" she said but sounded not in the least sorry as she grabbed her phone from the counter.

As she messed with her phone and walked up the stair to make the call, Chad's phone rang. He dug into his pocket and took it out. He looked actually surprised. "It's Uryu." Ichigo's group of friends all looked at Chad with wide eyes as he answered.

They had tried to get in touch with their friend since they got to the bar and he hadn't answered, it had gone straight to voice mail. They had feared the worst since that was the trend in their lives right now. Chad put it on speaker. "Uryu?" He said as he heard the reply.

"Chad, where are you guys?" The friends that had gathered around Chad looked at the others at the round table. Ulquiorra took charge at that moment, looking for a pad of paper before it was placed in front of him. He looked at Grimmjow and gave him a small smirk as Shiro supplied the pencil. He gave them both pats on the shoulder and began writing on it.

To there surprise it was the address to the bar. On the bottom it read "Even humans can help." Orihime smiled at him as Chad told him. Tatsuki then took the phone. "Where the fuck have you been, Ishida?"

"Tatsuki.." Orihime warned softly. "He's had us worried sick! We left messages!" She yelled. Uryu sighed through the phone. "I'll tell you guys when i get there..I know about Ichigo."

That made everyone pause for a moment. Surprisingly it was Nnitora that asked the next question. "How do you know about Ichigo." Uryu seemed uninterested in knowing who it was that asked the question. "Like i said i'll tell you when i get there."

Urahara had put a fan over his face. That meant he knew something but the non human young adults at the table knew he wouldn't tell them even if they begged him. "Alright Uryu..We'll see you later." Orihime said, wanting to get the chance to calm her best friend down before he got there so she wouldn't kill him. Uryu said his good-bye's then hung up.

Perfect timing because Nel walked in at that moment. "They're coming!" She said and smiled, she looked hopeful. Grimmjow grinned, "Awesome." "Wait...Nooooo."

Nnitora paled once he realized who was coming. Shiro actually managed a laugh, which made Rukia jump out of her daze. She hadn't said much, she helped but her Boyfriend and Best friend had been taken by something she didn't fully understand and she hoped they didn't find them too late. Yoruichi looked at the petite young woman as Shinji smirked at Nnitora's reaction. "What's got you all worked up Nnitora?"

Nnitora glared at him, Shiro grinned. "It's just because Tier will beat his ass into next week if he says something wrong." Grimmjow winced at the memory. Tier Halibel and Coyote Starrk ran a home for orphaned children of Fallen Angels. The human parent usually died protecting their children.

The one's to young to take care of themselves ended up there, or teens that where leaning towards seeking out their Fallen Angels. That never ended up well. They taught them how to defend themselves, how to sense demons and how to use their masks and respective weapons. That's something Shiro wished he would've been able to help Ichigo with, then maybe he would have a fighting chance.

They also took in the human siblings that survived an attack from demons. It's not that the Fallen Angels cared, the lower leveled demons cared because it helped give them a power boost. "Shut up, Shiro." Nnitora said and looked away, looking less than please. Grimmjow laughed outright and Ulquiorra put a hand over his mouth, his shoulders shaking slightly.

"Who are you guys talking about?" "Friends of ours that are also children of Fallen, but they have a orphanage for Fallen Angel children." Nel said. "They teach them vital stuff and take care of them before they can go out on their own. The Police usually can't be involved because when Demons make a meal, the body isn't around of the human parent that got in the way for there to be anyway for them to understand what happened. They come and sweep them away. I guess its more of a foster home."

"..Wouldn't they have found Ichigo then?" Rukia said finally, it was soft but it was something. Everyone went quiet. Urahara looked like he was trying to form an explanation. "Ichigo was a..special case." He started, picking his words carefully.

"What do you mean?" Tatsuki asked, Rukia giving him a puzzled look. Shiro shifted in his seat and stared at the bar owner. "Everyone knew because Masaki, Ichigo's mother, had a hard time carrying Ichigo." Grimmjow spoke up. "That's like that for any human carrying a kid of the damned, though."

"You knew his parents?" Urahara nodded. "Isshin was Ichigo's adoptive father and Masaki's husband. He treated Ichigo just like a father should, Isshin didn't want Masaki or Ichigo to pay for something that wasn't their fault. The reason Masaki had been so ill during his pregnancy however is because..Masaki came from a family that had angel blood. Her body was trying to reject Ichigo."

Shiro stared at Urahara, it had gone quiet. "If anybody has any more hate for anything Holy and Good other than Lucifer himself it would be Asmodeus. He controls the lowest of the low in Hell and after awhile of dealing with insane and horrid souls and demons it consumed him. He wanted revenge for being cast to the lowest level of Hell and the closest to that revenge was Masaki. Isshin had been gone when Asmodeus came for her and she had been so caught off guard she couldn't defend herself.."

"Holy shit.." Shiro whispered, he got up from his chair and rubbed his face. Ichigo's friends sat in shook, Orihime had her hand over her mouth. They had all known Masaki and they had loved her like a second mother. She was always so kind. She treated Ichigo like a prince and he had treated his mother like a Queen.

Yoruichi sighed. "There are lines of humans that had been trusted to defend the earth in the name of God and been given angel blood and bows they could draw out that destroyed demons. There's only roughly 4 per continent. Not nearly enough to do the job so you see their clean up crew before you basically, instead of completely destroying them children of whatever type of damned send them back to hell in chains." She added to Urahara's story.

"I don't think we should explain more because what happened to Ichigo's family is his story to tell." "Wouldn't the angel blood from his mother help ward off the demon blood?" Shiro asked. Urahara sighed. "Sometimes, If Masaki where still alive then probably because she would have told him and taught him about how to use his bow. If he had contact with Demons enough or before Masaki could teach him then the Demons presence would've helped the demon blood to take over."

Ulquiorra sighed and shook his head as the door to the bar opened to reveal a young man with glasses over his blue eyes and black hair that had a navy blue tinge to it where the light shone off it. Everyone looked over, Orihime gave Tatsuki a look before she got up and walked over. "Hi Uryu." He smirked softly. "Hey Orihime.."

Uryu looked to the unfamiliar faces and Shiro, his eyes narrowing. Shiro's posture change and he raised a brow. "You like what ya see or is there something you wanna say?" Grimmjow and Nnitora snorted and snickered. Uyru shook his head rapidly causing Grimmjow to just start rolling.

Nel smacked the back of her brothers head to shut him up. He needed sleep badly because he was starting to get impish. An impish Grimmjow wasn't anything anybody wanted. That's when Ulquiorra lost his patience and that was saying a lot. Yoruichi glared at him then looked at Uryu and Orihime. "Come take a seat."

Uryu nodded, staring at the group. Tatsuki looked pissed as she leaned back, Rukia looked at him and smiled softly. At least nothing had happened to Uryu. Chad and Orihime were going to act as his bodyguard from Tatsuki through his explanation. "So you must be Ryuken's son." Urahara said suddenly.

Shiro walked back over and leaned against the back of Grimmjow's chair. "How do you know him..?" Urahara looked at Uyru expectantly. Uryu cleared his throat. "I'm apart of an angel blood line, my father and Masaki were close..so when Ichigo was born everyone who was aware of such things was told about Ichigo. I've known even before i was introduced to him. Kaien, Isshin's brother, took him in so for awhile it was just Yoruichi and Urahara keeping the Demons away until Ichigo and I met in Highschool."

Shiro tilted his head. "Ah so you must sense all the heritage in here, huh?" Uyru nodded. "Especially you." "Well being the son of Satan will do that."

Uryu's eyes widened at that. "Oh.." "Is there anything else that you want to tell us?" "..I think i know where Ichigo is." "And Renji?" Uryu nodded.

"Where?" Shiro and Rukia asked at the same time. "Outside of town." "You would take us there?" "Of course. That's why i haven't answered, I've been trying to find them."

"I guess..you have redeemed yourself.." Tatsuki said and smirked softly at him. Uyru smirked and pushed his glasses up. "Good. I'm Glad."

"Everyone who needs it should get some rest. I have a feeling this isn't going to be no walk in the park." "Do you know the other Fallen Angels that are in town other than Apollyon?" "..Yes.." "..Who." Nnitora asked hesitantly.

"..Lillith, Abaddon and Belial." Ulquiorra went still at the mention of Belial. His usually calm demeanor over took by fear. All of them where momentarily stunned until Grimmjow noticed Ulquiorra's distress and tried to comfort him. "Are you okay?" Orihime asked them all while looking at Ulquiorra.

Shiro sighed, looking at Ulquiorra with guilt. "Belial is an asshole lets put it that way." Shiro said "and..Lillith is my mother." Nnitora said, jaw tight. "Abaddon is our father.." Nel whispered, looking at Grimmjow who looked angry as he held Ulquiorra close.

"How does it work if the mother is a Fallen..?" "They're trapped here then leave the child." "I grew up on the streets before Shiro's mom found me." Nnitora said and sighed. Ulquiorra took a deep breath, writing out "Belial is responsible for me losing my voice."

They all sat in silence, Grimmjow then got up and walked into the basement, seething. "Alright..lets all try and sleep..Try and calm him down, please?" Ulquiorra nodded. Shiro snorted "Good luck." They all headed downstairs while the ones who had enough sleep stayed upstairs.

* * *

His head pounded. The room was freezing against his skin as he rolled his head to his red headed friend. Both of them were worse for wear, They both hadn't bathed, the vibrant red and orange not anywhere near it's natural shade. They had been given just enough food to be able to live and same went for water. There was little comfort in the fact that they didn't want them dead.

"Good?" Ichigo received a nod from Renji as they both sat against the wall they were chained to. Ichigo didn't know what they wanted with them, they hadn't done anything but kept them trapped in here. The woman looked like Nnitora, no doubt this was his mother and she made his skin crawl. She was beautiful, it was her demeanor and the fact she had two demon children trailing behind her by a chain.

She had Nnitora's eyes but Ichigo assumed that Nnitora got his hair from his father. She was pale and had dark brown hair that was curled. The other three were men. Abbadon also showed that Grimmjow and Nel where definitely his children. Grimmjow was a carbon copy of the man's human form, safe for his hazel eyes. Ichigo had only heard of his other form and didn't want to see it anytime soon.

Now Ulquiorra was as pale as his father, Apollyon and had his eye shape and hair color. But Apollyon's eyes were a dull grey, there was no life in them. They had only come in twice, other than that it was demon children who came in to give them food. Ichigo had a sinking feeling they were waiting for something. The second time they had come in was a nightmare.

Belial hadn't looked like anyone he knew. He wore a collar around his neck with nearly orange eyes and brown hair. His skin was pale but not like Apollyon's. His collar bore writing he couldn't read but when he spoke it sounded like there was multiple people speaking with him and his collar glowed. Ichigo and Renji shivered each time he opened his mouth.

They had these bone masks and swords. The masks were full and had made Ichigo's head pound. He had started hearing the unsettling voice from before and then a mask and a black sword formed. The black sword was similar to the snow white one Shiro fought with. It had burned and he screamed, scaring the shit out of Renji.

His mask wasn't complete but three red lines formed on the other side of his face they had said. They had mentioned Asmodeus once and it made Ichigo freeze. He really hoped that they weren't waiting for him. Ichigo had a really bad feeling about all of it and Ichigo was pissed he had gotten Renji into this. The door suddenly opened and it was Apollyon.

He actually asked a question this time. "Where is Satan's Son." It was said in a dead tone, no questioning. "I'm not telling you." Ichigo hissed.

"That's unfortunate. Will you." He said in his dead tone as he turned to Renji. "Fuck no." They both knew they could absolutely not get Shiro.

"You can't make it easy.." He sighed, seemingly bothered by the aspect of them being difficult. Abbadon walked in, Ichigo still shocked at how much him and his son resembled each other. "He's been called, don't know if he'll reply." "I'm sure he will, he's always complaining about being stuck."

Abbadon huffed. "We're gonna have to summon him. So much work. Why can't i just do it?" "Because he doesn't want you touching him. Angel blood is also in his veins, it would burn you because you're not strong enough."

Abbadon growled at him saying he wasn't strong enough. "Well what about the human?" Apollyon looked at Renji. "Ask him when he gets here." Ichigo and Renji stiffened at the hungry look Abbadon gave them, especially Renji."

"W-Who are you talking about.." Ichigo finding his voice as they began to walk out. Abbadon gave them a feral grin and Apollyon looked like he could give less of a shit.

"Asmodeus, Of course." Ichigo was frozen in place as he watched them walk out, Abbadon laughing.

* * *

**AN: **Seeing a tread in nearly hitting 4,000 words..Hmm. Anyway, I wanted to tell you that Ulquiorra is gonna be a little OOC but he kinda needs to be, He was closed off in the past but he needs to use his facial expressions to convey stuff more. Apollyon is kinda gonna be like how Canon Ulqui is. Abbadon is like Grimm on a Bloodlust drive. OH! If you follow my personal Tumblr (AttackonNerdyArtist, see my profile for the link!) and if you want a little Hichiichi/ Shirosaki Family Prompt then ask me! OR ANY OTHER SHIPPING I WRITE ABOUT, Like Ulquihime, RenRuki, GrimmUlqui (Mute! or not), ETC!

HIT ME UP!

That's all my Hollows!

Review! Favorite! Follow! Critique!


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: **Hello my Hollows! i'm sorry about the late upload, i'm still not well and school has been kicking my ass. i was a tad intimidated by this chapter, because i know shit is gonna hit the fan so..

Buckle in. Imma put the warnings up here at the beginning so it doesn't ruin my flow, which can be a fragile thing. I ALSO ADDED IT TO THE WARNINGS IN THE FIRST CHAP.

Tell me if i need to, i've read worse with just a tag so..(hoping i'm not offending anyone.)

Ah..yay angst, old friend.

Letsa go then!

Shout out to the strange Review i got, btw.

**Warnings: **Torture and Rape.

**Disclaimer: **Bleach is not an Amber thing. It's a Kubo thing.

* * *

It hadn't taken very long for them to summon Asmodeus. It wasn't hard to get the things they needed to free him when Lilith had at least a hundred litte demon children running around. Asmodeus had hazel eyes and his hair was a shade of orange that wasn't quiet up to par with Ichigo's but unmistakably orange. He held scars on him and armor with chains hang off the plates of metal. His hair was shaved on one side with a tattoo on the shaven side. His hair fell to his shoulders. He had two blood red lines on his cheek as well.

Ichigo and Renji had felt him enter the human world, Renji gasping for air. Ichigo tried to get his friend to breath, which after some time he did. Asmodeus walked down the hall and smirked crudely when he walked in to the scene of the two. Ichigo got a pulse deep in him and he slowly looked over. He visibly paled at the man before him.

He didn't need to be told who he was, his blood told him. "Well haven't you grown?" Ichigo was frozen in place, his comforting to Renji ending. Renji was staring wid eyes at the demon. taking deep breaths. Asmodeus started walking forward slowly, smirking.

"Word down in the pit is you met our great lords son, I must comment you. Most find that to be difficult to even find him let alone survive." He chuckled softly and circled, Ichigo hadn't moved and just stared. "Did you like my messages? You're fun to play with, too bad that damned warlock Urahara found a way to put up a block."

"He has nothing to do with you and me. " Ichigo said finally, weakly but still had some amount of bit. Asmodeus laughed. "You see, he does. Too bad i'm a tad lazy and don't particularly care to tell you how at the moment.

I need you, Son. You are on the second tier of importance in Hell, right next to your little devil friend." "Why do you need him? " Renji panted out. Asmodeus looked at Renji and his smirk split into a grin. "Your friend here is going to help bring Satan and his Horsemen up. Satan needs his little power up first, that requires the help of Ichigo to get Shiro to fall. You both must fall."

"..F-Fall?" Asmodeus chuckled darkly "Yes, if i can get your demon blood to become dominate. That Angel blood from your mother is pesky but its worth it. Once your demon blood takes hold you'll be the perfect little apprentice for me. My occupation in Hell is to torture the truly naughty ones into submission who are then put in the lower ranks of Satans army. I run the last level of Hell filled with the vilest of vile. I'm a professional."

They stayed silent and Asmodeus continued. "Demon blood burns other demons if it makes its way through the others system. Only few demons are able to tolerate it, Sate one of them. Angel and Demon blood will make this dose worse and more vile. That blood drives most mad and it will make Shiro fall from the madness. But first, you must endure the activation, the torture."

Ichigo felt fear rip through him. "I know that little mask and sword trick that gets passed down, I know it burns because the Angel blood is fighting that trait." Ichigo said nothing as Asmodeus snapped his fingers making his mask, red lines and sword appear, causing Ichigo's body to feel on fire. He cried out and grit his teeth, trying to will away the objects of pain but it wasn't working.

"He's not going to break." Renji managed, surprised by his voices strength. Asmodeus looked at him and nodded. "Not yet, naturally." "He is better than you, prick. He's better than being a puppet for your plan."

The Archdemon sighed, while Ichigo started to shake from the burn. Asmodeus relented the assault on Ichigo, who was sweating from the heat coursing through his veins. Asmodeus then called for Belial. The Fallen walked in, taking in the room. "Yes?" "Take the Human, add to your collection."

Belial nodded, a smile ghosting his lips. "Thank you, Asmodeus." Ichigo called out for Renji as the collared demon dragged him out by his hair. Asmodeus turned to his son and wickedly smiled. "Why don't we get started then?"

* * *

The door to the bar opened to reveal a platinum blonde woman with steely green eyes and a lazy brunette man with blue eyes. Everyone was discussing the plan to get Ichigo and Renji back. They all turned to the door. Nel ran over and hugged the two. "I'm so glad that you decided to help!" Tier patted her back and Starrk chuckled. "Anything for you guys."

They joined the group at the table and greeted everyone while introducing themselves for Ichigo's Friends. "So what are you all planning?" Starrk asked with a yawn. Tatsuki's eyes narrowed at the noise but left it alone. "Not everyone here is going, too many people." Tier stated, looking at everyone.

"Then who's all going?" Chad asked, before Tatsuki could. Rukia looked at the newcomers with hope. Ulquiorra sighed and wrote, _No Humans._ Tatsuki seethed but Rukia spoke. "It's better that way. We'd get in the way."

Ulquiorra nodded then looked at Shiro who sensed it and looked over at the man, the curious nature of the look turning hostile. "Oh ya bet your fuckin' ass i'm goin', Ulqui." "Your ass would also be too distracted, Shirosaki." Nnitora added, going to the bar and grabbing a glass, not wanting to deal with this without something in his system numbing him. He really didn't want to face his mother.

Shiro turned the look on Nnitora. The two invited people watched this. Yoruichi sighed, snatching the glass from Nnitora and glaring at him when he tried to grab another. Shinji enjoyed the exchange and grinned to which Nnitora flipped him off. "We need you sober." Yoruichi told him.

"I wouldn't be distracted." Shiro denied. "Liar." Grimmjow said simply. "I'm the fastest one in here, I could get Ichigo out before Asmodeus noticed i was there." "We can't risk it, Shiro." Tier suddenly said.

"You're their prize." Starrk said simply. Tier looked at Uyru, pointing at him. "You're coming. You can act as our sniper." Shiro threw his hands in the air.

Uyru nodded. "Unfuckin' believable." Shiro got out of his seat and shook his head. It was his fault those two had gone out and walked that night. He was the asshole they were after and now Ichigo, could have had a normal life had it not been for them finding Shiro and him.

Shiro then suddenly grinned and turned. "Alright, i won't go. I do get dibs on the next Fallen Angel, i need to blow off steam." Shiro said, his eyes turning red to emphasis his point. "Depends on who it is." Nel said, sighing. Shiro tsked. Uryu was staring at Shiro with slight disgust.

Shiro's eyes flicked over to him. "Got somethin' ta say, Angel Boy?"

Tension filled the room, Urahara shifting in his seat and putting his fan up to his face.

Uryu stared at Shiro. "I'm just amazed you let your powers show so easily, you should loath them." Shiro laughed. "Ya don' know half of it. When ya watch your twin and mom die by what shares some of your DNA lemme know." Shiro growled, turning and walking downstairs. He was done, if he couldn't help rescue the young man then he wasn't going to stand and listen to the plan.

* * *

Renji woke up to a harsh light, he squinted his eyes before they focused. He realized that he was strapped down to a table. He looked around to see Belial staring down at him with a smile. "Ah you're awake. I was hoping the rest would help you for what you've had planned."

"What.." "We're going to play my favorite game, I like to play it with all of our guests. Especially humans. You know one of my favorite guests! He had such a pretty voice, it was the best when he screamed for his little boy toy."

Belial leaned down into Renji's face. "So do you have a toy, boy?" He echoed with the millions of voices joining his. "None of your damned business." Renji hissed, how dare he try to bring Rukia into this. Belial shrugged.

"We'll find out one way or another, won't we?" Belial said as he hummed. Renji just glared out him. "Will you sing for me?" Belial said, back to him. "What do you mean?" Renji wasn't given an answer, Belial turned with a rod of hot iron. Renji's eyes widened, he struggled with his straps.

Belial chuckled and laid the rod on Renji's stomach who screamed. Belial looked satisfied as bend down with over long K9's with tiny holes in them and sunk them into the front of the red-heads throat. Renji scream grew, talons digging into his arms. Renji's voice started to lose it's luster and die. Belial pulled back and smiled, clearing his throat and this time speaking in one voice, his collar and tattoos glowing.

"Thank you for your donation." Belial said, but ice flooded Renji's veins as he recognized the voice as his own. Renji tried to speak which added to his horror.

He couldn't respond, all that came from him was silence.

* * *

Ichigo wasn't much better in shape. He had been holding his mask and sword for ages now, He had screamed himself hoarse as Asmodeus filled his mind with memories he had buried deep down. "S..stop.." Ichigo managed. He had watched his mother die several times now. He forced his mask to drop much to the Archdemons surprise. Ichigo didn't realize it just enjoyed the ice that now came with dropping the burning mask and sword, they disappeared.

"Are you trying to defy me?" Asmodeus asked dangerously. Ichigo looked at him dead in the eyes. "So what if i am?" Asmodeus stared at him then called out for Abaddon, who walked in, eyebrow raised.

"What?" "Do you want to blow some steam?" Abaddon grinned after a moment and it disturbed him how much he looked like Grimmjow. "I can in anyway i want?" He asked as he looked over Ichigo's battered form.

Asmodeus nodded. "I think you can loosen him up for me, make him obey. I have to speak with Lillith anyway." He smirked at Ichigo as he left him. "Have fun, Abaddon."

Abaddon didn't bother reply as he walked up to Ichigo's chained form. Ichigo couldn't move, all his energy had gone to getting the hellish items off him. Abaddon leaned down and yanked on the orange locks. "So you're not being obedient?" Ichigo scowled up at him. "Like hell i would be."

Abaddon laughed and leaned down to be level with Ichigo's face. "I'm going to make you, break that pretty little spark of yours." Ichigo stared at him but it clicked when the Fallen pulled the pants he wore down, underwear no were in sight. Ichigo began to fight, the grip tightening on his hair, Abaddon growled. "Open your damned mouth."

When Ichigo refused, Abaddon pried it open. Ichigo took the chance and bit the demons thumb so hard that burning, wretched blood came out. Ichigo spat as Abaddon roared. Ichigo tried to put space between them before Ichigo's face was slammed hard into the cement floor. Ichigo cried out as he felt his nose crunch.

"Little Bitch." Abaddon growled as he tore at the already dingy and torn skinny jeans they he had been granted to keep. Panic was becoming prominent in Ichigo, he was looking around for something, anything. "I was going to make this easier for you but you didn't give a choice." Ichigo felt his underwear beginning to be pulled at.

Ichigo reached for the slack chain and tried to turn and wrap it around his throat. Abaddon growled when he finally took notice. He leaned over Ichigo, putting his full weight on him as he took Ichigo's arms and pulled. Ichigo screamed as they were pulled out of his pockets, tears beading at the sides of his eyes. Not a few seconds later, Ichigo felt a tearing, burning in his butt and let out a loud scream.

* * *

Shiro sat up in his sleep, sweat drenched and panting. His eyes were dilated as he looked around the basement. He realized his mask sat on his head and sword in his hand. He had manifested them in his sleep, during his nightmare. Shiro sighed and dismissed them, getting up from the yoga mat with a grunt. He was going to have serious problems in his back now.

He walked upstairs to the bar area to find Rukia awake with Ulquiorra. The two looked over at the new addition to the room. "You look horrible.." Rukia stated as Shiro came into the dim light. Shiro snorted, "Thanks."

Ulquiorra signed, "_Want a drink?_" Shiro nodded. "Please." "Bad Dream?" Shiro went still and quiet.

"_Was it Rei and Aria..? " _Ulquiorra signed and handed the man his vodka, what Shiro liked when he had a bad dream. "No.." Rukia watched the men. "It was the same situatuon..same everything..But Mom and Rei weren't in it.." "Who was?" Rukia asked, curiosity getting her.

Shiro looked at her then Ulquiorra. "It was Ichigo." He said and knocked his vodka back. Rukia's brow rose and Ulquiorra seemed unfazed. "You..care about Ichigo..?"

Shiro played with the ice in the small glass, nodding. "Mhm. It's stupid..I jus' met 'em and i wanna protect 'em." "He'd be pissed if he heard that." "Well i can understand tha', when he feels tha' he needs to be the one to sacrifice..This wouldn't even be his problem if.."

"_What, that they all wouldn't have been attacked? Shiro it's very clear now that those Demons didn't just attack him and his friends because they were fresh meat." _Rukia nodded in agreement. Shiro frowned his brows at the petite woman. "Ya do sign language?" "I do. I had a deaf friend in elementary school. I'm rusty but i guess you never unlearn."

He nodded then sighed. "It's not your fault." Nel's came as she walked over and hugged Shiro. "Why are ya awa-" "Shh. You can help that fate is trying to win. You can change it though. You don't have to Fall and he doesn't have to be damned. We'll get him back, Shi."

"...I don-" "It's gonna work out, you guys are stubborn. We all are. We'll beat their asses." Ulquiorra smirked, but doubt was thinly masked in his eyes. Rukia looked hopeful.

"We're gonna be okay."

* * *

**AN: **I'm sorry about it not being insanely long! i don't like dragging chapters.

I'm also sorry for the angst. Angst everywhere...Those scenes are necessary tho i didn't just through them in to be a douche. Character Development.

OH! For those that read As Normal as it Gets..Because this is gonna be heavy i'm waiting on the second book until after this, as you all know, but i'm gonna write a fluffy one for when Ichigo and Shiro are expecting Masaki. I NEED BALANCE CAUSE THESE STORIES ARE WITH ME EVERYWHERE.

That story is therapy from this one. I'll have it up soon. It's gonna be "Our Unexpected Normal." So keep an eye out ANAIG/Shirosaki Family fans!

Inappropriate song came on while i wrote the Renji scene...Burn by Ellie Goulding..Jesus Christ.

Review! Favorite! Follow! Critique!


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: **Hello everyone! i'm sorry it's been awhile! I couldn't work on this story because i was in a crappy mood for a couple of days so i stepped back. I really want this story to be the best that it can be so i'm handling it carefully. This means a lot to me because a few years ago i RP'ed this with someone. It wasn't the exact same but it held the same concept. That's why i write mainly Hichiichi because i've RP'ed both of them and sometimes RP'ed them while in a relationship. They're close to my heart so i try to do them justice.

ANYWHO. I'm nearly done with the first chapter to "Our Unexpected Normal" so if you liked As Normal as it Gets and want to see what their world was like before all the ANAIG events go and read on!

Anyone who is into Ereri from Attack on Titan and has read my oneshot, i'd like to say that will soon because a multi chapter fic. It'll be the letter Levi wrote to the group.

OH, THANK YOU TO THE KIND SOUL THAT HELPED WITH PARAGRAPH FORMATS. Seriously i'm grateful as hell, yo. I apologize for my lack of knowledge, The american educational system in an extremely low budget school is no where to learn how to write.

Alrighty, lets do this shit, ne?

**WARNING: **Torture

**Disclaimer: **I never have and never will own Bleach.

* * *

"So are we ready?"

Grimmjow, Nel, Nnitora, and Ulquiorra were going to be the ones to go in. Halibel, Starrk, Yoruichi, Uryu Shinji keeping the area clean and clear of any Demons or humans. Shiro was staying at the bar and Urahara was staying behind to ensure that he would stay. Ichigo's friends stayed behind with a grudge and Tatsuki had already threatened them to come back with her friend in tact. Shiro was not in the least happy that he wasn't aloud to go.

The group going nodded at Halibel and she looked at all of them. She continued, "You all are to keep yourselves under wraps until you absolutely have to call on your powers. Our goal is to not start a fight and get Renji and Ichigo out to get probably much needed medical attention. Do not seek out your parents for a fight." She flicked her eyes to Nnitora then to Grimmjow.

"Lillith we know has her little pets running around and we all know the little bastards will take skin out if they want to. " Yoruichi added then sighed. The group nodded, the seriousness settling in. Nnitora and Grimmjow not even making a remark.

"You four know what Belial is capable of. Stay safe and away from his god damned mouth, Angel Boy." Shiro said from his place on a bar stool, staring at the mostly inexperienced man.

"I've read about him i know what he's capable of." Uryu said, narrowing his eyes. Shiro laughed bitterly.

"So fuckin' prideful. Don't fuck up and stay alive. I'd like to see all of ya in one piece when ya get back." Shiro responded, looking at the group of what consisted of the few people in this world he cared about.

"We will, and we'll bring them back alive." Nel said and offered a weak smile to her friend.

"Thank you." Rukia said from behind them. "Now go, you're wasting time.

* * *

Ichigo woke up with an ache coming from every inch of his body. Bruises and cuts littered his body, he didn't dare move. His arms still were out of their sockets and the blood from his nose hitting the pavement still clogging his nose. His legs had been chained up, Ichigo was grateful he was alone at the moment. He was completely naked and laid in dried blood and semen.

He wanted out so bad, wanted to be left alone. He didn't want this life, his mother hadn't died for him to have this life. Ichigo's mind was in shambles, after the events with Abaddon, the little demon children had come in and giggled in delight in what they had squealed was "Art for Mother" and cut him everywhere. They had mocked him about his inability to move, that Renji wasn't going to be singing again ever and that left Ichigo in a state that was dangerous for him and his mental state. What had they done to his friend?

Was he dead? Had they killed him? Ichigo looked dully up as the door opened and Asmodeus walked in, whistling. "Hello, Ichigo." Ichigo didn't respond he just stared at the archdemon.

"No smartass comments, huh?" Asmodeus smiled. "Are you ready to give up? I'm sure Satan's pet will be beautiful when he falls. As will you."

Ichigo's eyes finally lit up again with fire. They couldn't get him, Renji would fuck him up if he knew Ichigo would just let them do what they want. He couldn't let them get to Shiro, he wouldn't be able to live with himself. Ichigo mustered up the saliva he could and spat in his face.

Asmodeus looked shocked then growled, he was losing his patience with him. Asmodeus grabbed him so roughly by the jaw that pain shot through it and Ichigo tasted blood. "You will fucking do what you're told. I didn't just make a special trip to this fucking world for the kicks. You are mine and my tool and you will do as i say. If you think Abaddon was bad think again."

Ichigo felt fear bubble in him but the words tumbled out before he could think.

"Then fucking do it ass wipe." he said hoarsely. Asmodeus stared at him for a moment then stood to his full height and grabbed more chains, turned him around with a hiss from Ichigo and put his arms up causing Ichigo to hold back a yell when pain laced his shoulders. Ichigo didn't see what was happening and panic filled him, he couldn't go through that again. He felt it before he heard it, he cried out, causing him to jerk and pull on his dislocated arms.

"I'm your worst nightmare, son."

* * *

They had split up, taking out some of Lillths pets quickly. The four fallen children were now inside the building and has split up into obvious teams. Nel and Nnitora made their way down a dank hallway after fight their way downstairs. The pressure hit them and they stopped. Shit, all four of the fallen angels were there and Asmodeus, they could feel it.

Nel's eyes widened when she peaked around a corner to see Lillth and Apollyon walking down the hall. Nel looked at Nnitora, panicked. They couldn't handle two fallen angels, especially Lillth. She had her little minions she could call and make the situation worse. They one option was to release and get out of that area fast. Nnitora noticed her train of thought and nodded.

"Gamuza."

"Santa Teresa."

Nel and Nnitora turned and disappeared down another hall way, hear the laughter of Lillth as they did so. She mocked them.

"I know you're here, little ones~ we'll find you, maybe not now but later."

Nnitora sneered and Nel bit her lip as she rained in her pressure like she had been taught, Nnitora following suit. It wouldn't last so they had to find Renji and get out. Nel sighed when she saw a door at the end of the hall. Nnitora wasted no time in getting the door open, years on the streets teaching him the quiet ways of getting into locked places. When they opened the door they found Renji strapped to a iron table, they could feel Belial had been there but now it seemed Renji had been left in here to die.

His blood shot eyes looked at them wildly and he nearly wept at the faces he knew would help him. He went to speak but nothing came. Nel's breath left her as Nnitora cursed under his breath. They had hoped that Belial had just came here and left him but that bastard wasn't that way. Renji finally started crying when he couldn't express his gratitude to them being her, getting him out as Nnitora made quick work of the straps.

Renji's body shook, only the sound of air came out and it made him shake from the force of his sobs more. Nel helped him off the table, Nnitora going to his other side to help the woman.

"You're gonna be okay, Renji i promise. We'll get you help." Nel whispered as they disappeared, finally getting the mute man out of that room.

* * *

Grimmjow muttered under his breath as him and Ulquiorra felt the release then disappearance of their friends.

"Fuck it." Grimmjow growled, knowing the place would be crawling with demons and Lillths minions. "Pantera."

Ulquiorra looked at his boyfriend and sighed, muttering a broken and breathy. "_Murcielago." _

Laughter was heard close by and a broken screech tore through air. Grimmjow and Ulquiorra looked at each other and took off down the hall, they froze when a door opened and they ducked into a alcove of a hallway. They saw a bloody demon walk by that they didn't recognize by the face but knew by his presence. This was Asmodeus. He stopped and looked around, his eyes look like a reptiles at the moment and he chuckled, know they were there.

"I'm done with him, you can take him. It'll make the rest of my job much easier~ I'll see you soon~." Asmodeus sung and then he disappeared.

The two men wasted no time in going into the room. Ichigo was on the floor again, he was still chained but he was slumped against the wall, unconscious and bleeding profusely. Ulquiorra went over to him and he checked his pulse as a first way of seeing how badly injured he was. He felt Ichigo's pulse pump weakly. Ulquiorra took in the damage and noticed black blood on his neck and face. Ichigo was very thin, pale, panting and shivering. He was hot to the touch. The albino quickly picked him up, hissing at how hot he was.

Ichigo cried out, coming out hoarse and broke and snapped his eyes open. His eyes were unseeing and he looked around and nearly fell out of Ulquiorra's arms.

"No more! Please no more!" Ulquiorra held him tight and mustered up enough breath to let out two broken words.

"_Ichigo, stop._"

Ichigo snapped his gaze to Grimmjow and cowered. "Don't, Don't do it!" Ichigo cried out and held his arms up to block himself from Grimmjow who's eyes had widened. Ulquiorra looked sadly at him and pinched a nerve to get him to go back to being unconscious. Ulquiorra quickly whipped his hands on his jeans from the blood on Ichigo's neck. Ulquiorra looked at Grimmjow and nodded, they disappeared and were disturbed by how easy it was.

Grimmjow stiffened when he heard a voice he hadn't heard in years mocking him from somewhere in the building.

"Good luck with that piece of work, Grimmy~! You're and his Daddy really fucked him up!" Ulquiorra sucked in a breath and quickened his pace out.

* * *

Outside Uryu and Starrk were shooting at Demons running to find the source of foreign power in their base. Halibel, Shinji and Yoruichi were busy with Lillth's minions on the ground. Nel and Nnitora were out first and now they waited for Grimmjow and Ulquiorra. The people outside were angered to find out what Belial had done again. Renji just looked off into the distance.

Ulquiorra and Grimmjow finally showed up with a extremely horrible looking Ichigo. Grimmjow had thrown his hoodie over Ichigo's private parts while they had flashed to the entrance. They all looked at each other and wasted no time in taking off.

Yoruichi shook her head, "Poor Souls."

* * *

When the rescue group made it back to the bar everyone burst into action on Ichigo, Renji being treated for minor wounds then being aloud to cling onto Rukia for dear life. Ichigo was laid on one of the tabled in the bar. Ichigo's friends stared at him in shock and he shivered and mumbled. Shiro hadn't been seen yet but he now made his appearance with an empty glass and book from the basement. The glass dropped and shattered when the man looked at Ichigo.

Orihime had to excuse herself, Tatsuki going with her to calm herself. Urahara and Shinji went to work, Nel went and got some water to help wash him off and get all the blood off of him. Urahara was concerned they had given him Demon Blood and that Ichigo was trying to fight it off, that would kill him. Shiro made his way over to them slowly and talked softly.

"How..can i help." Urahara looked at him and before he could deny him Shinji said he could help set his arms back into place. Shiro nodded and started doing so with Nnitora doing his other side. Ichigo woke up then and let out a loud yell. "Shh Ichigo, we're all done and you're okay." Shiro whispered.

Ulquiorra and Grimmjow tensed, hoping he wouldn't lose it again. The orangette blinked at Shiro and winced when he began to speak, his bruised jaw giving him hell.

"Am..Am i out..?" Ichigo asked hoarsely and Shiro looked pained by it before he nodded.

"You are."

"How are you feeling?" Yoruichi asked, she had seen the damage under the hoodie and she fought the urge to vomit or scream to the high heavens.

"Like..Shit.." Ichigo whispered and closed his eyes again, groaning and coughing. He mumbled a warning that he was going to throw up, Nel grabbing the trash can and Shiro helping him sit up to do it. Urahara breath left him when there was blood. Shiro stiffened and then he looked at Ichigo and squatted down, biting his lip.

"Ichigo, did they make you drink anything black or.." Ichigo nodded.

"Hard not..to notice when he..shoved it down my throat.." Ichigo swallowed hard, Chad getting some water and handing it to his friend who took it gratefully. Grimmjow tsked at the news.

"Ichigo, you're going to be in some pain the next couple of days..that blood is fighting blood that..your got from your mother." Urahara said.

"Mom? What about her." Ichigo asked, looking at the man. He looked a million years older at that moment than his twenty one years.

"She had angel blood in her, you have both in you and with the added..dose of Asmodeus' blood that means they're going to battle it out with your body." Ichigo was quiet the entire time.

"..What else do i need to know about my family..?"

* * *

Renji sat in the basement all bandaged up when Ulquiorra came downstairs. Renji sighed and looked away, he really didn't want to do this right now. Ulquiorra knew this and knew what he was going through right now, he simply put a book down at his feet and went back upstairs. Rukia was sleeping in Renji's lap, she had held him while he cried again. He was sick of crying, he sighed yet again and looked at the book. It was a book on sign language with a note attached to it.

_Renji, I know you want nothing to due with anybody other than Rukia and probably Ichigo. So i'm giving you the book Grimmjow got me after the incident. It works and Rukia actually does Sign Language. _

_ I have your back and you'll be alright._

Renji stared at the book and whipped at his face. He guess out of all of this they couldn't have met better people.

* * *

**AN: **Not as long as recent chapters but a packed one!

BY THE WAY IF YOU WANT TO ASK ME QUESTIONS OR ASK FOR PROMPTS THEN GO TO MY TUMBLR "AttackonNerdyArtist" AND ASK AWAY. I WANNA TALK TO YA GUYS

Fucking Take me to Church came on as i wrote this chapter. You think your funny playlist but you're not.

Review! Favorite! Follow! Critque!

Later love ya Hollows~


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: ***GASP* An update so soon?! Why yes! I think we all need a chilled out chapter, ne?

I guess the only thing for this chapter is we get comfort and figuring out whats gonna happen to Ichigo.

Lets get this started, no warnings for this chap because if you read the last two and made it this far you'll be okay ^_^

**Disclaimer: **Tite Kubo owns Bleach, i don't.

* * *

Ichigo laid on the couch that was moved into the basement, a cool rag on his forehead and sheen of sweat coating his body. Ichigo wore nothing but his boxes underneath the blanket that had been laid on him. Naturally the bandages still adorned his body, he was aching everywhere. Everyone thought it would be better to keep him in the cool basement and where everyone slept or hung out at, they had to keep an eye on him. Ichigo sighed and thought about the new information about his mother.

Masaki had known what Ichigo was and hadn't gotten rid of him when he was born, she had then left her life to be with Isshin, a human, and raised Ichigo as one to keep them safe. Kaien, Ichigo's Uncle, was a distant relative of Masaki and had vowed to keep any demons or angel blooded people away from the family. She had tried her damnedest to protect all of them and give them a normal life, which she had succeeded in until now. Ichigo groaned as burning bile rose in his throat and he shifted over the bed to the bucket near the couch and threw up, tears coming to his eyes at how hard he wretched. He coughed and picked up the rag that had fallen, he wished he didn't have to think, didn't have anything to distract him with.

Ichigo coughed and tried to find a different subject to think about. Not about his mother, his family, Renji, Asmodeus, Abaddon or anything he blamed himself for because it would just make him want to be sick again. His mind then settled on something that confused him, Shiro. He groaned as a flare of pain went through his body and sighed when it was over. Shiro helped him downstairs, had helped him even piss more times than he'd like to admit.

Ichigo thought he'd want nothing to do with him after the fight they had that night, when he had kissed him. Ichigo took a deep breath, Tatsuki had told him that Shiro had been a mess when he was gone. That Ulquiorra had to give Shiro a sleeping pill because of his nightmares on night. Ichigo didn't understand it, why was Shiro concerned about him? He stared at the ceiling, maybe it would give him answers.

He had been more jumpy than he cared to admit when it came to people touching him, he didn't do it as often around Shiro anymore. The albino was good about asking if he could touch Ichigo but even then he still slipped up every now and then. Ichigo was incredibly nervous around Grimmjow when Shiro helped Ichigo upstairs, Yoruichi said it would be good to walk when he could so his joints wouldn't start to cramp and add to his pain more. Grimmjow now walked out of the room with a sigh when Ichigo came upstairs. He'd have to talk to Grimmjow when he could handle it, but not right now.

The door to the basement opened and the man of his thoughts walked downstairs. Shiro looked over to Ichigo who seemed to be zoned out. He walked over to the man who then looked up at him.

"Hey, you alright?" Shiro asked, seeing the bucket now nearly full and sighing softly.

"I'm as good as i can be." Ichigo responded and shifted so he could face Shiro, wincing when it set off a flare of pain. Shiro nodded and leaned back.

"Ya need anything?"

"No, i'm alright." Silence descended on them, Shiro shifted uncomfortably. "What-"

"I'm sorry." Ichigo raised a brow at the man.

"For what?"

"For being an asshole before you and Renji went missing."

"I'm not gonna say what you said was okay but i do forgive you."

"You've been through a lot too and i should'a thought of that before i said everything, you just drive me a little crazy and i hate seeing go through this and.." Shiro sighed, he sounded so worn.

"There is something more to this than you're telling me, you wouldn't care normally." Ichigo observed, staring at Shiro. Shiro nodded and went silent for a moment.

"I've almost gotta a lot of people killed in my life and have succeeded in some cases..I almost got you killed Ichigo and now you're going to become what i am. You don't deserve it, i couldn't let some of my past go and because of that..I don't wanna screw you up like i have others." Ichigo stared at him.

"None of what's happening to me is your fault, Renji isn't your fault. We should've know not to go alone like we did. I think you're letting the past in again..that's not good for you. It's the same with me. I can't think about my family anymore without feeling the same.."

"..What were they like?"

"My family..? Well i guess i owe you my story now, huh?"

"I know a little bit, from Urahara. You don't have too."

"I want to, just..not now. I'm trying not to think about them right now.." Ichigo informed, fighting back memories and a cackle.

"Alright, when you're ready." Ichigo nodded and took a deep breath. "Is Renji doing okay?"

"He's as good as you'll expect. You should stop avoiding him." Ichigo glared at him then sighed.

"I'm not.." Shiro laughed.

"Yeah ya are, you're doing what i did. I can tell."

"You? You mean with Ulquiorra?"

"Mhm, Grimmjow and I had gotten into a fight one night while Nel and Nnoitra were out and i walked out. Ulquiorra came looking for me, Belial had been in town looking for me and found me. He couldn't hurt me but took pleasure in hurting Ulquiorra when he found us." Shiro sighed. "It's not your fault, it's just bad timing."

"..It feels like."

"I know..but it took me a long time to figure out it wasn't me. I did stupid shit too while i dealt with it, learn from me and don't do that." Ichigo merely nodded then looked at Shiro in the eyes, he pressed his lips together and reached out and took Shiro's hand. Shiro's brows rose and just watched Ichigo's sickly and tired face work it out.

"I..Do you think.."

"Do i..?"

"That the reason that..forget it." Ichigo was scared. He cared about Shiro but after all the information that had come to light he wanted to protect him and if that meant he would hide his feelings, even if Shiro had kissed him, he would. Shiro watched Ichigo's face change a few times, he didn't know what to do. Last time he had felt this way about anyone they were killed.

"Can i take your other hand?"

"..You don't have to keep asking me i'm not broken."

"Still." Ichigo flushed as Shiro got eye level with him and took his other hand. Shiro smirked slightly, before he cleared his through and took a shaky breath. "I don't believe in whatever fate has decided for you and me. I believe that we can change it, i do care about you, a lot and i want to go through this with you. Although we've only know each other for not even a month..we've been through more than most married couples."

Ichigo watched him, wincing when he felt some pain but he continued to listen. "I guess..I'm sayin' that if you don't want to be with me you don't have to but please don't shut me out. I don't plan on becoming my sperm donors next power up and i plan on staying on this planet to protect it from that fucker." Shiro had said please and he didn't ask nicely for most things but this was..Ichigo.

Silence filled them and Shiro's eye's looked venerable, looked pleading. Shiro and found he needed Ichigo, that he wasn't stable without him around and near. Ichigo wanted to say no, wanted to keep him from him, Ichigo wasn't sure if he could deal with this.

"Shiro..I'm..i'm not going to be good for you..I just.." Ichigo was beginning to panic, he wanted to be with him but he didn't because he wasn't what Shiro needed to keep him alive. Ichigo felt fire in his veins, he felt burning in his throat as he grabbed the half full bucket again and hurled. Ichigo's body shook with the effort before he relaxed, he looked tiredly at Shiro. Worry was stricken on his face, Ichigo's heart wrenched at the sight.

"Will you..give me some time..I'm still trying to handle everything.." Shiro bit his lip and nodded.

"Yeah, i'm gonna go dump this out and fill a bag up with ice for you.."

"..Thanks.."

"..You're welcome."

* * *

Nel sat with a book in her lap, trying to forget everything and fill her mind with these two characters, a warlock and a male hunter. She smiled softly as they talked. She sat on the roof and was joined by Nnoitra. Nel looked up, and smiled slightly at her old friend.

"Hi."

"Ey."

"Needed to get away?" Nnoitra snorted.

"I did, its too heavy in there right now and i needed to breath."

"Same here."

"What'cha reading?" Nnoitra asked, sitting behind Nel and putting his chin on her shoulder.

"the Bane Chronicles."

"That apart of that one series?"

"Mhm, ya know you should've brought tea when you came up here." Nnoitra rolled his eyes and leaned to the side and gestured to himself.

"Do i look like a waiter?" Nel chuckled and nodded.

"Yes, you do." Nnoitra rolled his eye at her. Nel's eyes went to his eye patch and sighed, touching the edges.

"Can you see out of it anymore?"

"Barely, i can only see shapes..my mask helps though. It adds colors, oh joy." Nel smiled sadly, letting her hand cup his cheek. Nnoitra watched her and let her do what she wanted. Nel bit her lip before she leaned forward and kissed him, lightly before sitting back. They both stared at each other before Nnoitra leaned in and caught her in a fiery kiss, wrapping his long arm around her waist.

She hummed her contentment and wrapped her arms around his neck and settled into his lap. Nnoitra broke of and kissed her cheeks, her nose, her head, then her jaw. He moved to kiss her jaw then her chin and down her throat, Nel let out a small moan when Nnoitra opened his mouth and started leaving opened mouthed kisses, moving to her neck. He sucked on the pulse point there, pulling another noise from Nel before he pulled away to look at a blushing and panting Nel. "You.."

"Since..i met you."

"Holy fuck, i owe Shiro and Grimmjow twenty bucks."

* * *

Ulquiorra sat on the floor with Renji, Grimmjow (surprisingly) was helping him learn to sign. Ulquiorra would sign something, Grimmjow telling him what it was then Renji signed it back. Rukia was learning with him, even though she could understand it being signed to her and just talk back she didn't want Renji doing this alone. Then Renji could teach his friends and most importantly Ichigo. Renji let out a huff when he thought about his friend and stopped what he was signing and looked down.

"Renji..?" Rukia asked, watching him frown at the ground. Renji looked for the pad of paper he had been using. He didn't know enough to explain how he felt yet.

_Ichigo hasn't talked to me, i know he's fighting that blood but he has been talking to Shiro but hasn't even talked to me to ask how i was or if i was okay. _

Ulquiorra, deciding to keep the theme, signed while Grimmjow translated. Rukia and Renji watched.

"He's going through a lot right now too, Renji."

_I know..i just.._

"Renji..You could go talk to him you know." Rukia suggested, watching as Renji looked panicked and wrote fast.

_But...I don't want to say anything wrong. _

"You wont know until you do it." Rukia said, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Besides its not that big in here i don't know how the hell you two have stayed away from each other." Grimmjow interjected and Ulquiorra rolled his eyes.

_Alright..Alright..I will_

* * *

Renji walked down the stairs to the basement and took a deep breath. He got down there and the noises of hurling met his ears. He cringed at the thick coughing that followed, he shuddered as he thought about what they had done to him. Ichigo spat and looked up exhausted, his eyes widened at the sight of Renji. Renji waved lamely, notebook in hand.

"Ren..ji." Ichigo cleared his hoarse throat, Renji looked around and saw a glass of water and handed it to Ichigo. Ichigo took it gratefully and took a drink, clearing his throat again. "Are..Are you okay?" Renji sat down and began to write.

_Not really, i'm..coming to terms with it i guess. What about you? Snow white taking care of you?  
_

"I'm..about the same..Shiro has been..helpful..I'm..i'm sorry i haven't..asked you i just.."

_I get it..i just thought we would have each other's back._

"I want too, i mean too..I got stuck in my own little world Renji and i..fuck.." Ichigo squeezed his eyes shut and groaned. He opened his eyes, panting. "How about..you teach me how to sign..Shiro told me Ulquiorra was teaching you." Renji looked concerned then nodded with a small smile.

_I'd like that. I'd like that a lot._

* * *

Grimmjow held Ulquiorra's hand. They were out on patrol, only for a bit before they attempted to get sleep and Nnoitra and Nel took over. Grimmjow looked at Ulquiorra and could see the wheels turning.

"What's bothering you." Ulquiorra looked at Grimmjow and started to sign.

_Shiro told me that he told Ichigo that he wanted to be with him. _

"What? Why did he do that?" Ulquiorra sighed and shrugged.

_I don't know but i saw him all zoned out earlier, he's thinking too much. _

_"_Like he always does." Ulquiorra smirked ever so slightly and looked up at Grimmjow.

_What are we going to do with them. _

"Who knows.." Silence descended before Ulquiorra's shoulders began to shake, Grimmjow noticed that Ulquiorra was looking at his phone. "What are you looking at?" Ulquiorra had a small grin on his face he turned the phone to Grimmjow. It was from Nel.

**Nnoitra owes my brother and Shiro that twenty. **

Grimmjow let out a much needed laugh, kissing Ulquiorra's cheek. "I'll fuck him up if he fucks her up."

Ulquiorra only rolled his eyes.

* * *

**AN: **Another short one i'm sorry guys! I kinda wanted this to be a relief chapter and it was some what achieved! Next chap is about Ichi two very pissed off people, Shiro and Uryu.

Review! Favorite! Follow! Critique!

Till next time, Hollows!


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: **Hello Hollows! I'm sorry it's been a little while, i got caught up in my own little world.

I think i made a mistake earlier in this story and said that Ichigo was 21 when i said he was 20 in the first chap. Ichigo is twenty, i wanted to clear that up if it did.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bleach..*sighs at the recent chapter*

* * *

Ichigo was losing the fight against the demon blood. He was starting to throw up a pure white substance and Uryu identified it as the blood that ran through his veins. If anyone was taking the news harder it would be Shiro. He had wished Ichigo to be rid of all the demon blood that linked him to Asmodeus but in their lives wishes didn't come true.

Ichigo looked like death but Ulquiorra had pointed out he would be fine if..it really did win. In an attempt to brighten the mood Nnoitra had walked by both Shiro and Grimmjow and whipped out fourth dollars, twenty for each man. This had caused them to burst out into much needed laughter and hang onto each other for support, Nel hung in the background and blushed. They saw her blush and it only added to their laughter. Shiro was trying to calm down as tears ran down his face from laughing.

Grimmjow took a deep breath that burned his lungs and let out a small chuckle.

"Jesus I have an eight pack now." Grimmjow announced and got up from the table in the bar and grabbed something to drink. The bar had been closed but it didn't hurt them, Urahara had other outlets for money. The bar was a cover-up. Shiro sat back and looked around at his friends, it was early in the morning. They had been aloud to sleep because Tier and Starrk had taken to scouting the area with Uryu.

All were grateful to this as they enjoyed the morning for once, Nel finally sat next to Shiro and Nnoitra. Grimmjow came back with coffee, sitting in between his boyfriend and Shiro. They all fell silent, deep in thought. They looked over to the door with it opened to reveal Uryu, he looked slightly shock at the sight of them being awake.

"Good morning." He greeted and got himself something to eat from the back room. When he came back Nel invited him to sit with them.

"Where did Tier and Starrk go?"

"They went back to the orphanage, said if we needed them again to just call." Grimmjow nodded and it fell silent again before Uryu looked at Shiro.

"..How is he." Shiro looked up from his half eaten bagel to the archer. Shiro set it down and sighed.

"Shinji said his body is still continuing to reject the angel blood. Ichigo's mask has shown once but he quickly took it off. Which means the angel blood is still fighting but...it's losing." Uryu's face had become tight through the whole thing. Before he could say anything the basement door opened and protests and yelling were heard. It was Orihime and she looked worried.

"Something is wrong with Ichigo!" Shiro was up in a flash and disappeared downstairs, the others not far behind. Ichigo was gasping for air, Tatsuki trying to get him to breath while Rukia took the towel off his head, seeing it was causing discomfort for him. Ichigo was gripping to the table. Yoruichi, having heard the commotion from upstairs went downstairs with the breakfast group.

"What's going on?" She demanded as she walked past Ichigo's fear stricken friends. Yoruichi put a hand to his forehead and hissed. "The demon blood is winning." She looked at everyone in the room who stared at her.

"Shiro come here." The woman ordered, Shiro complying and walking over. He didn't know how'd he be useful since both Ichigo's blood types would be deadly to him. Yoruichi looked at Ichigo then Shiro. "You need him to calm down, it's causing the process to become more intense and we could lose him."

Everyone stiffened, Shiro nodded. Ichigo was moving around and looked to be in a tremendous amount of pain as he squirmed, hoping it would give him some type of relief. It wasn't working obviously and the two women trying to keep him down were starting to lose. Shiro breathed in, eyes bleeding to red as he looked to his friends and gave them an order.

"Help them keep him still, i can't help him if he doesn't stay still." Shiro said, watery tone becoming worse and making him seem even more dangerous. Grimmjow and Nel stepped forward and helped hold Ichigo down. The orangette let a whine escape him and he squeezed his eyes shut. Uryu looked at them all then Yoruichi.

"What is this going to do to him?"

"Once Shiro settles him down, his influence will expel the rest of the angel blood from his body." Uryu's mouth drew into a thin line.

"Would he want this?" Shiro whipped his head around to him.

"It'll save him. This is killing him." Shiro hissed, eyes daring him to continue.

"Fighting wont help him. Do it." Tatsuki growled, looking at Shiro and narrowing her eyes at Uryu. Orihime looked between them all. Shiro looked at Ichigo as he leaned down, eyes tinged with regret.

Shiro's hands shone with the same red that now swam in a sea of black, he placed them on either side of Ichigo's face. Ichigo eyes opened and as soon as they did he went stiff, eyes widening. Everyone watched with interest, Orihime looked at Yoruichi.

"What's he doing..?"

"Shiro is getting Ichigo calm enough that the expelling of the angel blood won't kill him. Each child of any type of demon has different things they inherit from them, the stronger the more attributes. Shiro has nearly all of Satan's, one being that he can control people if he can get them to let them into their head. How do you think his mother 'let' Lucifer take her?" Orihime's eyes widened before she nodded.

After a moment, Ichigo groaned and leaned over the bed after Shiro shooed everyone from holding him down. Ichigo grabbed the bucket and threw up what looked like grey. Everyone assumed it was the angel blood that had been battling the demon blood but had been forced out. When Ichigo lifted his head his eyes where nothing but white in exhausted sockets. Everyone watched Ichigo's mask come into place, it had red stripes on the cheek and three on the same side but forehead.

Ichigo's eyes in the mask were pure white, no pupil or iris. Ichigo dismissed his mask and blinked, his chocolate brown eyes coming back. Ichigo sat back up and gave a sigh of what sounded like relief. Shiro shook his hands, dispelling the red glow while his eyes returned back to their gold color. Everyone stayed quiet, Renji walked over and looked at Ichigo who nodded.

"I'm alright."

* * *

A few days later after Ichigo had rested some more, he was upstairs eating. He hummed as he ate and looked around. Everyone stood around actually enjoying life for the moment. He hadn't been sleeping well, it was bothering him that he hadn't told Shiro about his family yet. Ichigo looked over at him, as if sensing his eyes on him Shiro looked over from talking to Tatsuki, taking it as Ichigo wanted to see him he walked over to him and sat down. Tatsuki watched and smirked softly at it.

"What's up?" Shiro asked, swirling the drink he had in his hand. Ichigo stared at him for a little bit then bit his lip.

"I haven't told you my story." Shiro's brows shot up then he sighed.

"You don't have to tell me, Ichigo."

"No i want to, it's not fair that you did and i didn't." Shiro stared at him, knowing that after everything digging up bad memories for Ichigo wasn't the best idea.

"..You're sure..?" Ichigo nodded.

"Positive."

* * *

**{11 years before}**

Ichigo loved the rain, he loved the smell and he loved how cool it felt on his skin in the summer. He was out playing with Tatsuki when it had begun to rain. They both had grinned at each other and continued playing. It was welcome on such a hot day. Ichigo and Tatsuki were the age of nine and currently were playing with a ball that Tatsuki had just gotten. When it began to thunder however, they looked to the sky.

"Maybe we should head home now, Mom says you shouldn't stay out in a thunderstorm.." Ichigo said, looking to the girl who was taller than him.

"Yeah..I'm spending the night right?!" Ichigo nodded.

"Mom is making curry." Tatsuki grinned at that and the two children ran to the Kurosaki Clinic. They both ran inside, shut the door and took their shoes off as Ichigo's mother found them.

"You two are soaking wet!" Masaki exclaimed with a little laugh to her voice. "I'm glad you came in when you did! I saw lightning and got worried." The woman grabbed the spare towels they kept in the closet and walked over to her son and his friend.

She wrapped them both in towels, ruffling both of their heads making them both giggle. Masaki kissed her sons head and stood as Isshin came into view.

"My son! you made it home! You brought Tatsuki too! Good thing because i made too much hot tea, you two might want some!" Isshin told them, putting his hands on his waste as the two children looked grateful and ran into the home.

Masaki smiled and looked at her husband with pride that most wouldn't understand. Ichigo wasn't his biological son, but Isshin treated him and his daughters with so much love you wouldn't even know if you hadn't been told. Further in their home, Ichigo and Tatsuki watched his twin sisters, Karin and Yuzu, play a game they had come up with Masaki and Isshin had just joined them in the room when glass shattering was heard in another room followed by growling. Masaki stiffened, she whispered to Isshin before darting off. Isshin turned to the children who watched Masaki dart out of the room. Isshin scooped up the twins and told Ichigo and Tatsuki to hurry up and go outside.

"Daddy, what's going on?" Yuzu asked, Isshin looked at her but before he could answer there was a scream and roar then silence. Ichigo recognized it as his mother.

"Mom!"

"Ichigo, Tatsuki go." Isshin ordered.

"Bu-" Ichigo was cut off by a growl. All of them looked to see a created with black eyes. It was a lion with what looked like spider legs. It had eight eyes, it had all of them on the five people. Isshin shoved Tatsuki and Ichigo infront of him and they began running towards the hall of the main door.

Ichigo wanted to go back to his mother but couldn't, he was full of fear. Isshin and the girls cried out as he was broad sided by another one, not the same one. This one looked like a snack with cat legs. They girls gave a blood curdling scream as Isshin was killed, eaten by the spider like one and they followed. Ichigo watched in horror, Tatsuki was frozen.

The two turned to them but that's when Kaien had came, he had been invited for dinner. Masaki had given him a small vile when he had been told about her world and Ichigo, it held some of her angel blood and was enough to send them back to Hell to recover. Kaien had to look over the scene infront of him, his brother and nieces as he slammed the vile down, making the beasts wail. Kaien then turned and grabbed both children, Ichigo had started beating on him to let him go. His family..he needed to see if they had made it.

Kaien had looked at him with tears in his eyes.

"They're gone Ichigo."

* * *

**{The Present.}**

Shiro looked at Ichigo, stunned. He had never heard of Demons attacking together and the fact Ichigo had lived because of pure luck made him stop. The others had started listening half way through, Tatsuki not taking interest. She didn't need to know, she had been there. Ichigo had abandoned his meal and sat back.

"I stayed with Kaien until i was in college, i don't see him much but we keep in touch." Ichigo looked like he was blaming himself. Shiro reached out and grabbed his hand.

"If anyone is going to know what this feels like it's all of us, it's not your fault. You were nine, nine Ichigo. Most of us wouldn't have lived if we had lost our parents that young. You were too young to know what was happening and too young to try and save them. I was sixteen when i lost my mom and i still wasn't able to save her." Shiro said and squeezed his hand.

Ichigo was grateful for his hand and nodded, he looked at his friends who seemed to agree. Ichigo smirked softly at them all. Renji signed, getting practice in, while Rukia translated.

"They wouldn't want you to blame yourself." Rukia re-sighted, nodding her head in agreement. The bar's door opened at that moment, Yoruichi getting into her guard mode.

"I'm sorry we-" Yoruichi stopped short as she saw who it was, the stranger face planted and groaned. Shiro felt a pulse and he whipped around as Yoruichi bent down and removed the hoodie. Long, dingy white hair was revealed. The owners face was scared, burned and beaten. The man had skin as white as Shiro's but it looked grey at how dirty it was. The six in the room that knew who it was froze, eyes wide.

Shiro looked like he was going to pass out as he was the first to get up and move, kneeling next to the man.

"...Rei..?" He whispered, Ichigo's eyes widened as he recognized the mans name from Shiro's story. The newly announced, Rei's eyes opened revealing the same golden on black eyes. He blinked and looked up at Shiro, his eyes dilated as he sat up quickly and jumped on Shiro, wrapping his hands around his twins throat.

"YOU LEFT US IN HELL!" He roared, Shiro made a choking sound as clawed at Rei, everyone sprung into action and tried to pry the man off. "I WATCHED MOM GET FUCKING EATEN!" Rei left go after Nel hugged his waist and pulled while she pleaded. Rei let her as tears welled in his eyes.

"I..I met..I met.." he sounded like a broken record as Shiro coughed, taking in air. "I met..our father...D-do you know..what he did to me..did to her..?" Rei managed, Shiro looked horrified at his brother. Rei tried to blink away tears as Nel held onto him, hoping it would calm him down.

"..I've been tortured..used..for what is centuries..in Hell's time. I'm alive because i'm half..of what he needs. If he had eaten me he would've drained himself more.." Rei looked disgusted and his eyes flicked back to his brother. "How could you leave us down there." He hissed, resentment in his voice.

"I..thought you both..died." Shiro whispered, eyes wide. "How are you.." Rei laughed and finished for him.

"Alive? Fucking Asmodeus dragged me out. He said that i should go be useful. You're lucky i killed the fucking demons with me cause i'd like to see the world go on." Rei informed, Ichigo stiffened. Ulquiorra sat in the middle of them and looked at Rei. Rei seemed to relax a little.

"Ulquiorra.." Ulquiorra looked like he realized his mistake at putting himself there but it was too late. He looked up at Grimmjow who passed him a notebook. Rei frowned as Ulquiorra wrote. "What are you doing?" Rei whispered, watching him. Ulquiorra held up the notebook.

"_Don't blame him, there isn't a way to get to Hell without being a full blooded demon, you must break seals and you know it. He wanted to but we wouldn't let him. Don't you dare make this his fault when all he's done is fight for both you and Aria." _Rei read what he wrote then looked at the man.

"Why didn't you just tell me?" Rei asked, hoping it wasn't true. Ulquiorra sighed, taking a deep deep breath and forming words as the air came out.

"_I'm mute, Rei." _Rei's eyes widened then rage filled them.

"Belial?" Ulquiorra nodded.

Rei shook his head and looked at Nel before back at Shiro.

"You've gotten away without a scratch, huh?" Rei bit out. Shiro brows rose and he stood.

"Without a scratch?" Now what Shiro did next made everyone stop and stare. He took his shirt off and showed the nasty scar on his back. Shiro then turned back around and hissed out an answer. " I got that when i ran into some Witches and they tried to sacrifice me because they knew."

Shiro then took his pants off, too pissed to care about modesty. His brother blamed him. He was sixteen and orphaned when he thought they had died. Shiro had a scared burn that enveloped his whole left leg and part of his right.

"I got these when i tried to get into fucking hell." Shiro pulled the waste band of his boxers down slightly to reveal a ragged scar over his hip bone. "Got that when i fought fucking Belial because Ulquiorra and I were with him, he tore my skin up so bad my hip bone popped out." Shiro got really close to his brother's face, everyone tensed. "I know you've been through a lot, BUT I'VE SEEN SHIT TOO. I'VE SEEN PEOPLE PULLED APART AND EATEN, BURNED AND MUTILATED. I ALSO WATCHED SOMEONE GET RAPED SO DON'T FUCKING TRY TO PITY PARTY ME. I'VE BEEN IN HELL TOO JUST TRYING TO SURVIVE."

Rei bowed his head, Shiro didn't realize he had let his eyes bleed red. Shiro breathed harshly as he stared at his brother.

"I'm sorry i couldn't save you two, i tried." Shiro whispered, voice hoarse. Rei shook his head and looked at him with teary eyes.

"I'm sorry too.." Rei said and hugged him before beginning to sob. "I'm so sorry."

* * *

**AN: **Well what a chapter..Originally was going to be a screaming match between Shiro and Uryu but..it didn't quiet fight and it made Uryu seem more of an ass than i'd like. Tbh Rei wasn't gonna be in this at all but look at this and look at where we are. Finally Ichi tells Shiro! These two, i'll tell ya.

Anyway, Hollows!

Review! Favorite! Follow! Critique!

Later days~!


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: **Hello! Don't have much to say! I wanna get a good dent into this because i start school up soon. anywho!

Lets roll!  
**Disclaimer: **Same thing as always!

* * *

It had been a week since Rei had joined them, he had healed quickly. Rei had told them it was how he had managed to survive for so long. He still held scars, one in particular that came from the bottom of his ear to the edge of his nose and two on his bottom lip. If you couldn't tell who was who before between the twins you could now. All of them could tell he was holding back the rest of his baggage, he was just trying to get to know his friends again. He had even started conversations with Ichigo and his friends. Rei could tell Ichigo was the son of Asmodeus, it was permeated on the poor orangette.

Rei could also tell the thing Shiro had for him. He knew what they wanted to do to Ichigo . Currently the group was piled in two vans heading to Tier and Starrk's orphanage. It was cramped in the van, Ichigo held the passenger seat next to Shiro and to everyone's pleasure, had taken each others hands subconsciously. Nel and Nnoitra sat on the floor, Nel in his lap.

"Bout time." Rei teased the two, Nel looked up at him from the floor and blushed while she grinned cheekily at him. Nnoitra sent him a piano tooth grin. Shiro looked back at his brother through the rear view mirror.

"He lost forty bucks too." Grimmjow laughed from next to Ulquiorra, Nnoitra glared.

"I'll just whoop your ass in a fight and win it back."

"In your dreams piano boy." Shiro replied. Ichigo chuckled from next to him before looking out his window.

"So why are we going there?" Tatsuki asked from next to Ulquiorra, the three shoved in the bench seat in the back while Uryu road in the individual seat in front of her next to Rei.

"When we all ended up here at some point, they had a basement for us to spar and learn our abilities. We learned off each other, learned our weak points and strong points." Nel provided.

"It's how you survived isn't it." Uryu said, looking at them. Ulquiorra nodded, even though he could see him. He started to sign and Grimmjow didn't hesitate.

"We survived because we grew and adapted to each other. We found out who was the strongest and who had more stamina."

"...Can i join?" Rei asked suddenly.

"Of course you can!" Nel said, almost nailing Nnoitra in the face when she threw her hands in the air. Shiro looked at Ichigo who was zoned out, Shiro's face took a worried tinge and he looked back to the road.

"Ichi, what do you think?" No response. "Ichigo?" Shiro tapped his hand with his thumb slightly which caused Ichigo to flinch and whip his head to look at Shiro in the middle of a plea.

"Please! don-!...Shiro..?" Ichigo looked back at the people staring at him, Rei seeming like he looked like he knew something.

"I'm right here, you alright? You sure you wanna do this?" Shiro asked, squeezing his hand to find it in a death like grip.

"Yes." Ichigo replied with finality. "I don't want you guys having to protect me all the time."

"Don't start that shit Ichigo Kurosaki or i will smack the sense into you." Tatsuki called from behind Uryu.

"You're not gonna fight me first, you're gonna work your way up. Grimmjow is gonna start ya off."

"Why?" Grimmjow looked irritated and it bled into his voice.

"Because i don't have the power they do but i have the stamina and build."

"Grimmjow can do a shit load of damage but gets burnt out faster. Nnoitra is the same, but he's faster." Nel added.

"I'm the strongest of the group, and so will Rei when he gets it down..My flaw is i have a hard time restraining myself. I have to be careful because of Satan's blood i inherited and it makes me..lose some of my humanity." Shiro told him, Rei nodding along.

"I've used mine maybe twice and each time it burns and the more i put out the more it burns." Shiro nodded at his brothers statement.

"That means Ichigo would be in the same boat? Since he has more of Asmodeus' blood?" Ichigo tightened up a little bit at that before Ulquiorra nodded at Uryu's observation. Grimmjow said what he was thinking.

"It depends if he has a full mask."

"But we already saw it, it wasn't full."

"Ichigo has to willingly bring it out, it was brought out under circumstance before so it wasn't at its full potential." Nel informed. Ichigo looked at Shiro.

"So does it..hurt when you fight?" Ichigo asked, turning to Shiro. Shiro sighed, glancing at Ichigo from the corner of his eyes then back to the road.

"..Yes. It burns the longer i fight. I have a time limit but the more i fight the longer i can last. What i lack in stamina i make up for in how quick and strong i am. That's why i can't go every night to take care of demons."

"The stronger the demon that sired you or birthed you the more it's a bitch to fight. It's a way Satan can wear us down." Grimmjow informed, everyone getting it was Ulquiorra with the information.

"I have a question, why do Ulquiorra and Nel know more it seems?" Uryu asked.

"We knew before everyone else what we are, we're older and had chances to talk to our half brothers and sisters. There aren't many but enough to know." Nel answered, Ulquiorra already starting to sign it.

"I don't care, i found out a year after Nel and i started training. The reasons don't matter to me." Grimmjow said, Nnoitra nodded.

"I'm pretty much the same. It didn't help i didn't know shit when Aria found me and i hadn't, and still haven't, found anyone to talk to. Aria knew about me obviously, but she didn't tell me. When i met Tier and Starrk they told me but said i couldn't tell Shiro or Rei." Rei's face twisted and he looked out the window.

"Why didn't anyone tell them?" Ichigo asked, his face showed his confusion. Wouldn't it be better for them to know?

"Because they didn't know shit." Rei hissed.

"How the hell would they? The only thing they did know is the earlier that other demon children the lower the chances."

"..How many other siblings do you two have?" Tatsuki asked tentatively.

"One." Rei answered, looking at the back of Shiro's head.

"One?" Uryu asked, eyes wide.

"..The Bubonic Plague was caused by the horsemen sent to find the child of Satan. We found out nothing had happened after that on a global scale because the child had contracted the plague and they died. That's all we know and we know nothing happened after that because he hadn't gotten them." Shiro answered. "He only has children when he wants to start something."

"So does that mean..we could see Horsemen soon?"

"Yes. I heard that would be next if Asmodeus couldn't do what he promised." Rei said, looking down.

They continued the ride in silence.

* * *

Little kids ran all over the entrance while some of the teenagers sat in corners and talked. Starrk greeted them with a wave and yawn.

"Follow me, i'll show you to your rooms." They followed him to find they had a hallway to themselves. "The now adults that were here grouped up and went to do what you guys are doing." Starrk said, then turned to them.

"Get all unpacked and then come back downstairs, you'll have to share rooms." Everyone nodded and paired up, heading to their rooms. Rei looked delighted that he got his own room when everyone had their roommates. Renji and Ichigo had surprised everyone on not choosing each other as roommates but Renji wasn't ready to have that much alone time with Ichigo yet. So Ichigo dealt with the compromising situation of one bed.

Ichigo asked Shiro about why wouldn't the rooms be paired up, Shiro looked at him with a tinge of sadness.

"Because so many die before they make it here there isn't a need for them to have roommates here. If ya got a problem with us in the same bed then i can sleep on the floor." Ichigo shook his head.

"No. I'm fine, we've all slept on the floor too much anyway.." Ichigo wanted to say that he slept better with him close but he couldn't bring himself to do it. Shiro smirked and nodded.

"Alright.." Shiro took both of his hands.

"You..don't have to be so careful with me, i trust you." Ichigo mumbled, looking away.

"I still want you to tell me if you're not comfortable."

"You haven't had trouble being forward before."

"True but you're still working shit out." Ichigo sighed and nodded.

"Okay okay.."

"You trust me, huh?" Shiro said and grinned.

"Oh someone call a doctor, i trust Satan's son." Shiro chuckled and put his forehead on Ichigo's.

"You gonna be alright with Grimmjow helpin' you?"

"Mhm, if anything it could be a strange form of therapy."

"Nel is gonna be on the sidelines telling you what you should do. I'm gonna be helping Rei, i'll be close but not too close."

"Sounds like a plan..Shi." Ichigo tested experimentally and Shiro laughed.

"You get to call me that if i can call you Ichi."

"Deal."

* * *

They all decided to start the process tomorrow, wanting to try and enjoy life for the time being. The day was kept light and they all bathed in it practically. When Tier and Starrk where introduced to Rei, Tier actually got teary eyed. They all ate downstairs in the hall, a child ran up to Nel and Grimmjow. She had Grimmjow's hair but she had silver eyes.

"Y-You..you're my siblings..Right?" She breathed, looking desperately at the two. Grimmjow looked at a loss and he nodded. Nel patted her shoulder.

"What's your name?"

"Haven." She answered, looking at the table and gasping at the two other siblings at the table. "They're.."

"Mhm." Shiro confirmed from across the table, locking gazes with the tiny girl. She then looked to Nnoitra.

"My friend..she's your sister." Nnoitra's eyes widened before he got up.

"Can you introduce us? She was left behind wasn't she." Haven nodded. "Then come take my spot and talk to them, alright?" She beamed.

"Okay!" When they walked away, the question they had waited for.

"How do they know?" Orihime asked.

"It's the way..we feel. It's hard to explain. It's kinda an imprint from the mother or father that's the demon." They all made a look of acknoledgement before the little girl joined them again, hoping in the seat next to Nel.

"You have my hair!" She pointed out, looking at Grimmjow. Ichigo stiffened a little at the observation, his eyes becoming distant before Shiro took his hand and squeezed. Haven saw this and frowned. Grimmjow watched it and made eye contact with Ichigo.

"You don't look like you're gonna be able to handle it." Grimmjow said and sat back, Ulquiorra gave him a look and watched him carefully. Ichigo rolled his eyes and shrugged.

"I'll be fine."

"What's going on..?" Haven asked. Ichigo looked at her and smiled softly.

"Nothing, he's just-"

"An asshole." Rei said bluntly, making her giggle and Ichigo sputter. Grimmjow looked at Rei.

"You didn't always think that." Grimmjow said, looking at Rei with a look only Rei and Ulquiorra knew well. Rei's hands tightened around his silverware.

"Fuck you." Nel stood up and stared a conversation with Haven as they walked away. Ichigo felt better that the heat was taken off him, but was interested in the conversation, so was everyone. Grimmjow shrugged.

"Used to do it to you." Rei's face turned pink and he stood up.

"Guys.." Orihime said, but it was too late. Ulquiorra's face had gone plank.

"Is there something you'd like to say to be because i'm not sure you want to hear what i've got to say." Grimmjow baited, eating his meal. Rei's eyes bleed to a red and he shot across the table, sending them both rolling. Grimmjow growled and called his mask, Rei doing the same to reveal a white full horned mask. All the children gasped and looked over, Rei clipping the blue haired man in the jaw.

Fire burned in Rei's veins and his breaths came out in warbled growls. Grimmjow's growls came out like an animals, he rolled them over to sit on top of Rei. Every one had jumped up, Nel and Nnoitra running over. Rei thrashed and roared under him.

"Yo-u forgoot.."Rei hissed, eyes burning with hate. The children sat terrified at the display.

"I didn't forget about you." Grimmjow said, his voice coming in a growl. "I had to move on so don't be an ass about it." Grimmjow was thrown off to see a pissed off Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra had never looked so frustrated and his looked at a loss to express it. Grimmjow then felt his legs get his as he hit the floor. Tatsuki stood over him.

"This is not the place for that shit! There are little kids in here!" Shiro had appeared over Rei to coax him to let his mask go and to calm down. Rei was on fire, he was scared and it was making him not unlike a cornered animal. When he got the mask off and his eyes receded to its normal red he breathed harshly before tears came to his eyes.

"Fuck..Oh fuck.." He breathed. Ulquiorra stared at Grimmjow then looked at Rei before he walked off, to go upstairs. He signed as he went, Rukia saying it out loud.

"Both of you grow up."

"Thanks for the ruined evening." Tatsuki said and went upstairs. Grimmjow growled, not letting his mask go as he laid back on the floor. Shiro helped Rei up.

"You weren't ready to do that, have you even called your mask like that?"

"No..i've called half of it."

"Right, go rest. You'll need it for tomorrow." Rei nodded, getting up with Shiro's help and then walking himself upstairs. Shiro looked around at the kids, staring at them. He heard a teen snort then say that was the first time the most experienced had broke out fighting. Shiro groaned internally at that.

"I think we should all go to bed." Chad said suddenly. Nobody protested.

* * *

Ichigo laid in bed, Shiro walked in after taking a shower in some sweat pants and a black white beater. Ichigo's face showed he was thinking and Shiro knew what it was about.

"They dated before he went missing, they were pretty serious too before something happened..nobody really knows what it was that happened." Shiro answered the unspoken question. Ichigo sat up, looking at the white haired man. "Ulquiorra and Grimmjow got together and it kinda surprised us all, because they're so different. They balance each other it looks like."

Ichigo bit his lip.

"Have you..dated anyone?" Ichigo groaned internally at the question.

"I have..but they died."

"Oh.."

"But i found someone."

"Did you?" Ichigo hadn't even noticed how close Shiro had gotten.

"Mhm, he's as fiery as his hair." Ichigo's eyes widened as Shiro kissed his softly, it was experimental to see if Ichigo wanted it. Ichigo closed his eyes and leaned in to it, wrapping his arms around his neck while Shiro wrapped his arms around his waste. Shiro ran his hand up and down his lower back while Ichigo threaded his hand in silver locks. They broke apart and Ichigo smiled softly at him. "I hope that he feels the same."

"I know he does." Ichigo whispered and kissed the man in front of him again before pulling away. They both laid down and held each other, and for once the night wasn't riddled in nightmares for Ichigo.

* * *

**AN: **ALMOST 3,000 WORDS.

Ahh this came fluffy and angsty.

This story can't escape it.

FUCK YES THEY'RE TOGETHER FUCK YEAH. I was even excited and i'm the author.

Anyway my Hollows!

Review! Favorite! Follow! Critique!

Until next time!


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: **Greetings my little hollows!

Ahh, i've wanted these to be chapters they all figure they're shit out before we hear anything from the demons and such. The main characters are important too! A lot of shit happened back to back to them so it's time for them to regroup and have Grimm and Rei figure they're shit out, Ulquiorra being a tad occ but like i said, he has to be.

Le's go, shall we?

**Disclaimer: **Don't own anything..man.

* * *

When Ichigo woke up the next morning he heard voices at the door, he stiffened which made Shiro wake up, looking up from the sea of orange he was nestled in. They're friends sat at the door, Tatsuki having a shit eating grin on her face while Orihime and Nel smiled at them. Nnoitra had a look in his eyes that Shiro recognized, Grimmjow and Ulquiorra were no where to be seen. Uryu didn't look too happy, but when did he? Chad had a small smile on his face and Rei had about the same expression.

Ichigo relaxed when he opened his eyes and saw everyone. Shiro rolled his eyes and groaned at the intrusion, pulling Ichigo closer and closing his eyes.

"I'm not gettin' up."

"Breakfast is ready!" Orihime informed them.

"Today is also the day we get stuff started." Rei informed. Ichigo nodded at that, wiggling out of Shiro's grasp, a dusting of rose on his cheeks as he looked down at Shiro who looked up at him in a way that made him look like he was five.

"He's right you know."

"Yeah but i haven't had a bed in close to two months." Shiro said.

"There wont be anything left down there for you." Shiro looked at Nel and sighed in defeat and got up, Nnoitra snickering.

"Can i get my twenty back?"

"Hell no."

They headed downstairs for two very tired looking men to join them, Grimmjow sat next to Nel and Ulquiorra next to Shiro. That's when they heard yelling and that's when everyone decided to make themselves scarce. Except Rei who had no idea what the hell was going on.

"Grimmjow, Rei!" It was Halibel.

"Fuuuck." Grimmjow groaned, Rei looked panicked.

"What?"

"Halibel is all pissed cause of yesterday." Tier came up behind Grimmjow, grabbing the collar of his shirt then Rei's.

"You could have seriously hurt someone, assholes! This area is not meant for that and you know it Grimmjow! You shouldn't let him bait you either Rei!" Rei started feeling trapped as she dragged them downstairs, it looked like a desert and she threw them on the ground.

"This is the place for that shit!" Rei became tense as she continued telling them off. Tier wasn't vocal by any means but when it came to the safety of the children in her care she was a force to be reckoned with. She smacked Grimmjow on the back of the head. "End this." then she was gone, upstairs fuming.

Grimmjow sighed and flopped down on the ground, staring at the ceiling. Rei sat there, then looked at the man next to him.

"You look exhausted." Grimmjow shrugged.

"I'm fine." He responded, sitting up. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I didn't forget about you, i'm not that much of an asshole."

"Feels like it.." Rei mumbled then he shook his head and chuckled.

"What?"

"Just remembering High School." Grimmjow snorted.

"When i gave ya that ring?" Rei looked down.

"I have no idea where that went.."

"It doesn't matter anymore." Rei nodded.

"I guess so..so when did you and Ulquiorra-"

"It wasn't right after we thought you died, we still got under each other's skin and i was a mess because of what had happened the week before between me and you so don't start that shit." Grimmjow interrupted, looking at the pale man. "We didn't start getting interested in each other before the whole Belial thing happened. That was a year after you disappeared with Aria."

"..Do you think we would have gotten married if things were different?"

"I can't answer that, Rei."

"Why not?"

"I just can't.

"Because of Ulquiorra?"

"Yeah Rei, because..i love him and-" Grimmjow growled and got up, pacing. "Fuck, and because i still have feelings for you."

"I understand.." Rei sighed. "Things would be easier if there wasn't a threat right?"

"Hell of a lot easier, life would be easier." Grimmjow replied. "Look i gotta go find the Berry and you should find Shiro, we don't know how long we have until they come and seek us out."

"A week."

"Huh?"

"We have a week before Asmodeus becomes desperate." Rei told him.

"Well, even more of a reason, lets go."

* * *

They found the group settled back into there table, eating away. Renji's shoulder's shook at something that was said, Ulquiorra looked up at Grimmjow and Rei when they say back down, Grimmjow sat next to Ulquiorra and Rei next to his brother who had an arm around Ichigo's shoulders.

"Nnoitra i don't owe you shit, so stop beating a dead horse." Shiro said, talking a drink of his coffee.

"You and the Berr-" Ichigo swung at his vulnerable head, scowling deep which made everyone erupt into chuckles and giggles.

"Don't start that."

"You'll get the speech on what his name really means." Tatsuki said, grinning at her friend when he swung his glare to her. Rukia smiled softly at the scene, Orihime looking at her and whispering.

"It's nice to see him being him again, huh?"

"It is." They knew he still had a long road and when this was over, they hoped he wouldn't rebound. Rei looked at everyone and sighed.

"Guys i wanna tell you something about Asmodeus.." Everyone stiffened and looked at Rei. "..We have a week before he comes and finds us. He's been given a time limit and if it's not met then..they'll send Horsemen." Silence descended on the group.

"Then let's get started." Ichigo said, getting up then looking at Grimmjow voluntarily for the first time in awhile with determination. The group got up and went downstairs, they all wanted to hone whatever skill they possessed while here. Starrk followed with some children and teens, wanting to observe behind him. He would supervise them, he he knew how Shiro, Nnoitra and Grimmjow got.

Shiro smirked, pecking Ichigo of the lips. Ichigo smiled softly at him and squeezed his hand. He wasn't going to be a toy for his sperm donor to use against Shiro or his now large group of friends. The two men parted ways, as did everyone else to their respective areas. The group of children and teens stayed near the exit. Starrk felt a breeze, he used his hand to cover his mouth as he yawned and greeted the new guests.

"Urahara, Yoruichi. Why isn't Shinji with you?"

"Oh he's back sleeping. He's been out getting information about the horsemen." Urahara's voice reaching Starrk's ears. He could hear the little fan over his mouth.

"What did he find?"

"Famine shows first, then Plague then War..then Death." Yoruichi pitched in, watching everyone at work. The children around her looked horrified. She couldn't shield them, they were apart of this. They then heard a gasp, as Shiro and Rei got too it. Shiro's mask matched Rei's but Shiro was black, a contrast to his pale skin. The black horned mask had white marking while Rei's was white with black marking.

Everyone saw the tension in both their bodies, Rei's seemed to be under more tension however. Shiro's voice came out more distorted than it usually was, giving his voice a nearly permanent growl. They both got started, Shiro letting Rei come at him. While they held the group of young Fallen children, The adults looked to Ichigo. They saw Nel showing him that he could summon his blade with out his mask it just didn't bring as much power as it would with his mask.

That's why Shiro was rarely seen with his mask and just his snow white blade.

Ichigo copied her example. Grimmjow then started showing him the tricks of getting his mask out, the man putting his hand to his jaw which produced a cat like jaw fragment on his own. Grimmjow's eyes bleed to an ice blue with the action. Nel told him since they were seeing if his was full, that he would want to make the motion down the bridge of his nose, focusing his energy there. He made a nose of triumph when he produced his mask, it was indeed full.

The adult on lookers watched in awe. Ichigo's eyes had changed to the all white that he shown when the angel blood had been expelled from his body. It was like his demon blood was mocking him with the white eye. Ichigo felt a hum in his blood as he looked to the siblings in front of him. Nel smiled widely at the orangette, Grimmjow smirked.

"Your eyes are fuckin' creepy." Grimmjow told him.

"Thanks."

"Now what are you going to name your sword?" Nel asked.

"Name?"

"It makes it easier to summon your weapons. Your mask doesn't need one but calling your sword is easier than focusing your energy to create the blade." Ichigo looked at his blade to be surprised at how familar it looked, His eyes flicked to his boyfriend who was quite a bit of a ways away from him, sparing with his brother deemed student. His blade was a black version of Shiro's.

"Zangetsu." His blade glowed a blue and he smiled behind his mask. This was the first time he had seen the blade in it's full glory, not rusted and abused like when Asmodeus had forced it out.

"Since this is your first time summoning your full mask you're not going to make it very long. Lets start this, shall we?" Grimmjow announced, looking down slightly at the shorter carrot top. Ichigo's eyes held fire.

"Let's."

Grimmjow lunged forward first, Ichigo spinning away to deliver a blow. The fighting he had endured as a child coming to light now and aiding him as he started to get the feel of his blade. Grimmjow met the black blade with his own and together the two started a spar, one more skilled than the other. Ichigo reacted in a way that terrified him a little. Grimmjow's style was harsh and quick, Ichigo watching his moves to match.

Nel watched from the side lines, her Gamuza still in hand as she observed. She was not only their ref but the brothers as she paid attention to the feel that each brother gave off. They would need another hand if one of the brothers lost touch with themselves. Ulquiorra and Nnoitra were busy with the others, Urahara had given each human an object to amplify their personalities to aid them in battle.

Ichigo and Grimmjow's battle didn't last long as Ichigo's mask broke with his shout, he face sweaty. Grimmjow stopped his action just in time, with a little bit of a irritated growl. He had been enjoying it. Grimmjow let it slide though and then grinned at the man as he flopped on his ass to take in air. Ichigo stood up after a moment.

"Did good." Grimmjow grunted, letting his mask break away along with his Pantera. Ichigo grinned at him.

"Thanks." They then turned to the battle happening far from them. They could tell Rei was starting to deteriorate but nothing wavered in his aura which made nobody worry too much. Shiro rolled his shoulders, everyone was shocked when Rei's aura did a one eighty on them. He snarled and jumped on Shiro while he was open. Ichigo's eyes widened.

Nel sprinted over, Ulquiorra stopping what he was up to and doing the same. Rei's nails elongated and he let out a grazed laugh as he started to fight his brother who was trying to dodge the attack other than fight them to not spur him on. Ulquiorra was there in a flash and jumped on Rei's back, Nel tugging and snapping a horn as Ulquiorra rolled him. Rei struggled for a few more minutes before his eyes rolled back and he went limp, his breath evening out. Shiro sat up, groaning at the nasty cuts in his arms and legs.

Their friends ran to them, Orihime sat in front of Shiro who rose a brow.

"I can help." She said, she mumbled under her breath and a warm orange light illuminated his scars. Ichigo watched, Shiro faced his head to look up at Ichigo.

"So that's what happens?"

"Mhm.." The conversation was put to halt as the call for lunch sent the spectators of children to head upstairs to get the freshest of the meals. They gathered themselves, Grimmjow took it upon himself to get Rei to his room, promising to join the group after. Ulquiorra looked over Rei before he let Grimmjow take him to his room. Everybody silently agreed they were done for the day, they may have had a time limit but so did their bodies.

* * *

The group settled down that night to watch a play the younger ones had put on. Haven and Nnoitra's sister, Max, were in it and they had asked the group to watch. Nel sat in Nnoitra's lap as they watched. Nnoitra whispered to Nel while they watched.

"When this is all over i'm gonna come back an get 'er." Nnoitra told her, not wanting her to feel alone. As far as he knew they were all of Lilth's children and all they had for each other. Nel smiled softly at the huge man that she deemed her partner and nodded.

"Grimmjow and I thought the same for Haven." Nel and Grimmjow shared both parents, Haven being their half sister but that didn't stop them from loving her differently. Grimmjow and Nel's mother had been Abaddon's prisoner, before a woman with auburn hair had came and saved the woman. Their mother had been heavily pregnant with Nel, while a little one year old Grimmjow had surprisingly survived. Their mother had told them of her, telling them she had held herself with kindness and grace but had managed to ban Abaddon back to his realm for a short amount of time, enough for her to get the poor woman out.

Their mother had committed suicide later, the memories driving her mad. That had left Grimmjow and Nel to fend for themselves while they finished their high school years, their mother's highly traditional abandoning them and their mother because she had gotten pregnant without a husband to provide for her. When they befriended the friends, Grimmjow becoming boyfriend and then fiance with one of her boys, she had opened her home to them in their time of need while they looked for an apartment. She had treated them like a real mother, not like the husk that had been their mother. She had been supportive when Grimmjow had asked for Rei's hand even though they where young, they would have to wait anyway. Rei had only been sixteen while Grimmjow had just turned eighteen.

When Shiro had lost his mother and had thought his brother it was something that had effected everyone. Grimmjow and Nel now vowed to be the guardians of their sister when this was over and give her the childhood they had robbed from them. Nnoitra was going to do the same and protect Max from the world he had been exposed too all to young. Nel sighed and cuddled to the man behind her, who kissed her neck and wrapped his arms around her.

When the play was over, everyone laughed as they discovered Ichigo and Shiro leaning on one another, hands laced loosely as they slept. Renji tapped Ichigo lightly, his eyes snapping open as it was suggested that they go to bed. Ichigo nodded and shook Shiro, telling him the same. Nnoitra and Grimmjow disappeared to tuck in the little girls as everyone hunkered down for the night.

Ichigo went to shower as Shiro sat on the bed and scrolled through his phone. Ichigo returned later with wet hair and two cups of warm tea.

"Yoruichi said it would help with the sore muscles." Ichigo answered the risen brow. Shiro nodded and gratefully took the mug offer to him, Ichigo sitting next to Shiro in the shared bed. They drank the tea in silence, Ichigo looking off into the distance.

"You alright?"

"Yeah just have a lot on my mind.." Shiro nodded. Ichigo rested his head on Shiro's head as they sat in comfortable silence.

* * *

Down in a world many would like to not think of sat a man many knew by name and how he had been cast out by God. He sat on his throne, horns coming up from silver hair to a deadly point. His body held tattoos, his sword sat sheathed to the right of his human bone throne, black deadly nails tapped at the arm rest, while clawed feet that looked like raptors feet were swung on the other arm rest. Red on black eyes flicked up as he was approached and his hummed his please. He swung his feet and stood to his full height, long hair ended at the small of his back.

"*Fames, you have a week to ready yourself if Asmodeus fails." The mans growling watery tone reaching the sickly thin man in front of him. The grey skinned man with lack luster black hair and eyes nodded to the man.

"What shall i do with the Archdemon if he does, Lord?"

"Throw him with his pets. I'm sure they'd love to give him his own dose of medicine back. You can send one of the dogs to send him that message. I want that damned son of his." The horsemen known as Famine nodded to his King.

"What about your sons?"

"Let them come, we've broken seals that would allow them access here and they will come after they find he's gone missing again. Tell Asmodeus to leave a note. If not you are to take up his task and i don't care who you must kill but i will warn you, fuck up like you did last time and i will assure you it wont be the time of your life. Do not kill the key factors. I believe Asmodeus will fail, he let Apollyon waste precious time instead of bringing him straight here." The man called Fames by his lord nodded then bowed.

"Yes, Lord."

* * *

**AN: **Well what a chapter! I need your guys' help, however. It's stupid but what the fuck am i gonna do with Grimmjow, Ulquiorra and Rei? Any thoughts?

*Fames= Latin for Famine (Google Translate is pretty accurate with one word translations.) I'll tell you why he'll addresses the Horsemen in their Latin names later c:

So! The usual!

Review! Favorite! Follow! Critique!

Later Days and Nights!


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: **Hey guys! Thank you so much for the feedback from the last chapter!

I apologize for the wait! i started my first week back to school and it's been CRAZY. Luckily i'm not doing Winterguard this year so i'm not going to be as like "I CAN'T UPDATE, SHIT!" Well..Hopefully. I'm taking AP US History so..yeah.

I wanted to clarify something last chapter i said "Apollyon have fun.." I got him and Abaddon mixed up i apologize. If i've done it before i apologize again, here's my little cheat cheat on who's who for parents and shit.

Asmodeus- ARCHDEMON, Ichigo's father

Lilth- FALLEN ANGEL, Nnitora's Mother

Belial- FALLEN ANGEL, Responsible for Ulquiorra and Renji's Voice

Apollyon- FALLEN ANGEL, Ulquiorra's Father

Abaddon- FALLEN ANGEL, Grimmjow and Nel's Father AND Responsible for half of Ichigo's torture.

The team of assholes..ahh.

Anywho! Without further ado, lets get this going!

**Warning: **Rape Mention

**Disclaimer: **I own nothin'

* * *

Sweat dripped as Ichigo swung his sword on Nnoitra who blocked it with an enthused piano tooth grin. Shiro and Rei sat over to the side, watching. Rei had to take a break, the burn to much. Shiro sat, watching intently. It was Wednesday, giving them four days. Asmodeus hadn't moved yet and everyone was tense. Right now everyone was impressed by how quickly Ichigo was adapting.

He had been able to get the dull part of his Zangetsu to Grimmjow's throat, deeming him ready to move on much to Grimmjow's displeasure. Ichigo disappeared, having figured out how the others did what Ulquiorra said was called "Sonido." Rukia and Renji had been perfecting the Katana's gifted to them, they had names as well and hidden talents in the blade. Ichigo had figured his out, which is what won his spar with Grimmjow after he had called Pantera out. He had looked like his katana's Spanish name sake.

"Pray, Santa Teresa." Nnoitra called as Ichigo went to hit him with a Getsuga Tensho. It hit him alright but nothing happened as Nnoitra swung one of his four axe weapons at him. Shiro watched with narrowed eyes as Ichigo blocked with a shout. Ichigo felt the tingle in his blood begin to burn and he knew he didn't have long.

Ichigo took a deep breath and closed his eyes, feeling his sword. He swung and connected with the middle of the large axe, opening his eyes in time to see another one coming for him as his mask broke as it collided with him, sending him flying with a yell. Shiro surged up and sonido to him, Ichigo breath heavily and smiling tiredly up at the pale man.

"You okay, Ichi?"

"I'll be fine." Ichigo winced as he sat up.

"Jesus, Nnoitra what were you trying to do?" Rukia asked, glaring at the giant of a man.

"I was already in the swing it's not my fault." He replied nonchalantly. Nel smacked the back of his head and narrowed her eyes. Nnoitra and her had a stare down before he finally just gave up, his release fading away while he walked away. As he walked away everyone heard a bloodcurdling scream.

All looked at each other and surged up, and froze for a moment when they got upstairs. Demons ran all over the dining hall and the halls, the teenagers having their masks on and holding off Demons as the little ones hid behind them that couldn't call a mask or sword yet. Blood ran and splattered the walls. Everyone sprung into action, screaming the names of their swords. All of them talked, every last one.

Ichigo was feeling the strain he was putting on his body and he was shaking, he was grateful Rei had taken a break. Tatsuki and Chad fought off to the side with arms that seemed to be made of metal, Tatsuki showing how skilled she was in hand to hand. Orihime and Uryu making the best duo, Orihime allowing him a safe area to shoot at the demons from a distance. Grimmjow, Ulquiorra and Rei were annihilating the group that had surrounded them. Nel and Nnoitra doing the same, having located Nnoitra's sister and had her in their protection.

Ichigo and Shiro fought back to back, Shiro seeing Ichigo's strain and knowing he wouldn't be able to protect himself from a attack from behind. Ichigo took a deep breath and finished a demon spitting out mocking words with a yell. Shiro seemed none to bothered by the demons, he fought in a way that wasn't wholly predictable and even thought they could speak these demons weren't intelligent enough to know. Soon they had them all taken care of in the dining hall, they all looked out into the hall to see Tier, Starrk, Urahara, Yoruichi and Shinji standing over bodies, they all looked worried and mournful as the little bodies that littered the group. Ichigo slid down the wall and put his head in his hands.

Shiro leaned on the door frame above Ichigo and closed his eyes. The expressions were various at the hall and Dining hall's state. Grimmjow and Nel then suddenly looked at each other.

"Haven." The two split up and began looking, yelling her name. Tatsuki saw with a relieved expression that she had been in the group behind two teenagers. She was filthy and when Nel ran back in she nearly burst into tears, running over and pulling her into a hug were the little girl cried. Ichigo gripped his hair harder then stood up.

"No." Shiro suddenly said with a growl, looking at Ichigo's face.

"We're seeing the same shit right?!"

"Ichigo.."

"This is.."

"Both of our faults and Rei probably isn't helping matters." Shiro interrupted.

"You're some type of stupid aren't you." Shinji spoke up. Ichigo glared at him but aloud him to continue.

"It's not like if you go sacrifice yourself it's gonna help shit. Is Rei not a good enough example."

"He's gonna use you as bait." Rei said quietly.

"I know why you think this is your fault but that wasn't your fault either, Ichigo." Tatsuki told him, walking close to her old friend. Ichigo's dark look didn't lift from his face before he turned and walked upstairs to shower and be alone, Shiro just stared after him silently and then rolled his eyes looking at Ulquiorra who signed.

"_You're just as bad." _Shiro sighed and followed upstairs, running a hand through his hair. He walked into their shared room and saw a battle worn Ichigo on the bed, laying there looking at the ceiling.

"What good am i doing here.." Ichigo whispered and sat up.

"You're giving us another fighter."

"But at what cost, Shiro." Shiro stared at him as Ichigo got up and walked over to him. "I know i can do something."

"It's not the smart way." Shiro insisted, shaking Ichigo a little and staring at him. "You're not strong enough to try.."

"What if i could beat you?" Shiro stopped and looked at Ichigo with a frown.

"What?"

"What if i could beat you?" Ichigo repeated. "And i don't want you going easy on me." Shiro stared at him, taken back.

"I don-"

"Would you let me go?" Shiro's face hardened.

"No. Not even then but maybe if you fought me you would see. I'm usually not the sensible one, when did i become the sensible one?" Shiro started saying mostly to himself. Ichigo watched several emotion pass his face as he spoke.

Shiro turned to him and cupped his face, Ichigo shocked at how broken he looked.

"Please don't do that to me." Shiro begged, Ichigo knew this was extremely out of character for him and then he realized what he had lost due to his family being in hell. Ichigo sighed then nodded.

"We gotta stop him, Shi." Ichigo whispered while looking away. He felt arms encompass him and hold him close, he returned the gesture.

"We will..I promise." Shiro responded, his blood drumming with the thought of losing Ichigo that way. It scared him and kept him up at night, that he would die or one of his friends. It almost drove him insane and the showcase downstairs didn't help. Ichigo seemed to notice it, he felt it as Shiro's pulse kept quickening.

Ichigo looked up at him and kissed him gently.

"I'm sorry, we'll do it together i promise. " Shiro smirked softly and nodded. It worried Ichigo that Shiro seemed to be fraying, he was his rock. He's what kept all those..memories at bay. "I..need a shower..Come with me?" Ichigo asked, Shiro knew this was a leap for Ichigo.

"Sure." Shiro agreed, the two of them went into one of the bathrooms in their hall and locked the door. When they stripped then got into the shower, it wasn't anything meant to initiate anything. It was meant to comfort one another, to just be in each others company and helping clean off the blood that had begun to itch and burn on their skin. It wasn't that Ichigo was scared to take it further with Shiro but at the same time there wasn't moments that seemed right and after today, it definitely wasn't.

Neither wanted to face the next day.

* * *

The next day was rough for everyone, It was a day to mourn the teens and young kids that had died and regroup. Some would see it as a wasted day but for them it was much needed. The tears couldn't bring them back, after everything was set and done they threw themselves into training and went into the early morning. Everyone's head snapped over to Shiro when he forced his mask away with a shout, breathing heavily and shaking. Rei had reached his limit, he had gotten better and since Shiro could still fight he took Nel up on a spar.

Ichigo had met his limit and sat on the ground, exhausted emotionally and physically from the days events. He had watched Ulquiorra and Grimmjow spar, Ulquiorra obviously indulging Grimmjow's need to let off steam and his thing with wanting to meet his boyfriend in strength.

"You okay Shiro?" Nel could be heard asking the pale man, Ichigo getting up and going over to Shiro and Nel and saw how drawn they both were. Ichigo put a hand on Shiro's back but Ichigo's hand flew away when he was shoved down to the floor and a deep, deranged cackling came from deep in his chest. Shiro's eyes still glowed the crimson red in their black sea and they screamed malicious intent in them. His mask was gone, what was going on?

Ichigo couldn't think all he felt was fear, The area around the two glowed red keeping the others from getting to the two. The group surrounding it, banging on the aura and yelling. Shiro leaned down and licked Ichigo's ear shell and laughed again low.

"_Ya know ya look good enough ta eat." _He breathed and that's when Ichigo moved. He pushed Shiro off with all of his might and called his sword and mask with a groan. He wasn't ready to have called it again so soon but he didn't have much of a choice. He swung at Shiro who disappeared, coming up and grabbing his throat and ramming it against the barrier.

"What are you doing.." Ichigo struggled, wiggling and struggling but feeling a horrible sense of deja vu. "S-Stop." The aura cracked which aloud Grimmjow and Nnoitra to smash it with their swords and reach Shiro, dragging him away from Ichigo who crumpled to the ground, he looked zoned out and Renji took the time to try and snap him out of it, Tatsuki not far behind. Urahara came flying downstairs with a syringe, Yoruichi not far behind.

Shiro was thrashing around with a nearly constant cackle and grin that took up the majority of his face. Yoruichi snatched the syringe from Urahara, her being faster than the man and sticking it into the juncture of Shiro's neck. Urahara turned to Ichigo who seemed a little lost staring at the scene in front of him. The bar owner sighed and actually took his hat off to run a hand through his hair. What exactly was going to happen to all of them?

* * *

Down the streets he walked, he appeared as a normal human being but in reality he wasn't. The man's hair was it's nearly orange color and his hazel eyes but his skin was flawless, not a mark on him with some normal everyday clothes. Behind was a posse of three men and a woman. They all strolled the streets, looking for a certain place. The man stopped and grinned wickedly at the nightclub.

"Lilth, send your little servants to send a message for me."

"And what would like that to be?" She asked, a quirk of her brow.

"Tell them to meet me here or everyone in the club dies..and yes that means you all can go out it." All four Fallen Angels looked pleased in their respective ways. "If my son thinks that his little..Shiro and now his Twin aren't gonna get worse he's wrong." Asmodeus sung. "Those two were doomed when that bitch got released from Daddy's home.." Asmodeus tilted his head and then chuckled.

"I'm not letting those horsemen take my job. They always end up losing control and they make human history but kill something we need. What a shame..for them." He was mumbling to himself now, Apollyon looked at his superior with mild curiosity as they continued their way inside, Lilth shooing one of the now disguised demon children to locate them.

* * *

Shiro laid on the floor in his brothers borrowed room as he groaned, blinking awake. He felt numb as he looked around and saw Rei sitting up in his bed and reading a book.

"Why am i-"

"You lost it, do you not remember?" Rei responded without sparing his twin a glance.

"..No..Who got hurt..?" Shiro asked, sitting up and wincing as he head pounded.

"You scared the shit out of Ichigo and almost choked him to death. He locked himself in what was your guys room and wouldn't allow us to put you in there, he wanted to be alone." Shiro sighed and nodded. How the hell had he lost it..? He hadn't had his mask on.

"Damn.."

"Yeah, he started shaking..He doesn't show how damaged his is. I think he's flirting with the insanity line." Ichigo hadn't really told anybody much other than Grimmjow and Nel's sperm donor had raped him and even then they only knew because Urahara had checked him over and had asked how he was found.

"I'd have to agree.." Rei went silent and Shiro knew what he was thinking about.

"..I've been meaning to ask..What did you mean you watched Mom die..?" Rei stiffened.

"You didn't get it when i screamed it at you?"

"You had pissed me off too much."

"..You might have watched her physically die but i watched her soul deteriorate away."

"Her soul..?"

"Mhm..That demon took it with him and Satan killed it when he found out it had taken it..Her body made it for awhile but she didn't..last did she..?"

"No..they said she looked really blank. I had passed out...I woke up in time to see her go." Rei nodded.

"We should.. try and go to bed.." Rei responded, looking at his hands.

"Imma be up for awhile. You go ahead and try."

* * *

The night was long for Ichigo. He woke up with a yell every couple of hours and cupped his head and rocked as he heard his mother talking to him like Asmodeus would. It was horrifying for him. He saw everything that happened to him but it was his mother and Shiro doing it to him. When Ichigo screamed loudly after one,it mingled with a knock on his door. He realized it was early morning now.

The knock was frantic, he got up cursing like a sailor. He opened it ready to kill a man.

"What the fu-" He saw Renji looking terrified. "Renji..?" Ichigo had picked up enough sign language now to be able to know what he was saying so Renji started signing quickly.

"_One of those demon children are downstairs..this human face..melted off.." _Ichigo knew what he was talking about and he was not fucking around. He summoned Zangetsu with a growl. The sword being summoned woke the other Fallen children up as Ichigo practically flew downstairs in a fit of rage. The little gremlin for a lack of a better term giggled then gasped as it was decided on and suddenly had a sharp blade and furious chocolate brown eyes staring it down. The inhabitants of the orphanage started flooding downstairs, Shiro at the top of the stair case and seeing the event taking place.

"What do you want?!" Ichigo asked between clenched teeth. Lilth's underling told the message in a mocking tone.

"I know master Abaddon and Asmodeus would love to see you again~!" It sung and Ichigo exploded, drawing his sword back. His sword was caught by a pale hand and the child scrambled away and out the door. The little thing was out of there so quickly nobody could continue after it. Ichigo whirled to see Ulquiorra staring at him wearily.

He had stopped him to teach him a lesson and also the little thing wasn't worth it. It would probably die on the way back to its masters.

"Let me go!"

"_And what will that do?"_

"Let me go kill the little bastard!"

"_Then you will be no better than the thing that sired you." _A slap ran through the air. Ichigo trembled and Zangetsu faded away. Grimmjow went to surge forward but was stopped but none other than Tatsuki.

"That thing could get us in more trouble!"

"_If the intention you had was to kill it because of that i would not have stopped you but you aloud a taunt to influence you." _Ulquiorra's face had not changed, it was weary but emotionless.

"CAUSE MAYBE I'M SICK OF NOT DOING SHIT." Ichigo screamed and put a hand to his face. Everyone was stunned. "I'M SICK OF BEING SEEN AS SOME WEAK BITCH THAT CAN BE PUSHED AROUND!" Ichigo shook his head and grit his teeth.

"_That's not who you are." _It wasn't Ulquiorra it was Renji with Rukia mumbling the part to catch Ichigo's attention. His long time friends all nodded.

"That's not Ichigo Kurosaki."

"Not one bit." Shiro mumbled, not heard over the ruckus being made from his friends. He sighed.

"What are we gonna do about the message?" Nel asked.

"Go and see what he wants."

"It could be a trap."

"I don't care. We're going." Shiro said a bit louder to catch everyone's attention and making eye contact with Ichigo. He then stretched and groaned at the joints popping and started the climb back upstairs.

* * *

**AN: **Ah so this didn't come out quiet as planned..idk how to feeeeel about it. Ya know?

Ya'll know the drill!

Review! Favorite! Follow! Critique!

Later times, Hollows and Shinigami~


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: **Ello Hollows! It's been a little while I apologize and warn you that due to school i wont be able to update as much. So some announcements!

For those that follow me on Tumblr, i want you guys to ask me questions, theories and anything you can think of! If i can't answer your question because it's part of the story line to be revealed later!

I sense this being in the twenties range when it ends. Don't quote me on that..

As Normal as it Gets' sequel starts coming out after that! Send me some suggestions for the title if you enjoy it!

I'M GOING TO YOUMACON. If ya'll are going, follow me on "hichigoshirosaki_surveycorps_" on Instagram for pictures and ish!

MIDNIGHTEDITH ON HAS TWO STORIES IN COMPETITON! GO VOTE PLEASE!

AHH SO MUCH GOING ON A NEED A PRIZE FOR BEING SO SOCIAL HOLY SHIT.

Fun Fact: Was watching Supernatural and almost laughed because Abaddon is a woman in the show...then i remembered. *Sighs*

Ya'll know the disclaimer by now homies.

ON WARDS.

* * *

The rest of the day was spent resting, gaining their strength. They didn't want to risk another freak out by Shiro or even Rei. As it was Ulquiorra sat with his legs out in front of him in his shared bed with Grimmjow. He was reading and tryring to relax the nerves that didn't show on the surface. Grimmjow wasn't anywhere to be seen and he was enjoying the quiet.

He hadn't had a lot of time to just be with his own thoughts. He sighed after a moment of being in said thoughts and put his book down. So much was going on and he felt as if his and Grimmjow's relationship was chipping away. He wasn't jealous by any means about the feeling Rei and Grimmjow still more than likely felt for each other.

After days of fighting with Grimmjow he just felt a dull ache. He loved Grimmjow and wasn't a romantic himself nor was Grimmjow but the way they cared for each other made their love obvious to those that knew them and that's all that mattered. Ulquiorra got up, deciding a shower was in order to calm himself for the night to come. He walked out and looked down at the end of the hall to see Grimmjow sitting on the alcove of the window with Nel sharing the cramped space. The two looked tired as he heard some of the conversation.

"I'm so fucked, Nel." Grimmjow sighed, running a hand through his unruly blue hair. Nel hummed before she responded.

"Maybe you both just need a break..?"

"I don't think it's gonna cut it."

"Rei isn't the same and you know that. I really don't think you're what each other needs right now. I know you love Ulqui too, Grimm." Nel went quiet then rolled her eyes with a snort. "This is the worst Triangle in history."

"Shut up." was the growled reply. Grimmjow looked down the hall to see the retreating figure of his boyfriend and groaned, staring at the ceiling. Nel looked over and her face fell more if it was possible. Ulquiorra got to the bathroom door, looked down the hall at Grimmjow then stepped in, locking the door behind him.

* * *

All decided that walking to the club would be best, if anything happened they were all together and not spread out in separate cars. Ichigo hadn't spoken much all day and had the beginnings of dark circles underneath his eyes. Shiro looked at Ichigo and sighed before finally deciding that it would be now or never to bring things up.

"Ich-"

"Don't."

"How about you listen to what I've got to fuckin' say, huh?" Shiro replied in a steely tone. Those in the group tensed. Orihime looked between the men in front of her with worry. Ichigo snapped his head and glared at the pale man next to him.

"Go on, then because you want to be heard so god damned bad."

"Why do ya gotta be so pissy?" Shiro asked, narrowing his eyes and staring at the younger.

"Because you're making me that way!"

"I just wanted to know if you're gonna be okay! Asmodeus is more than likely not alone!"

"I'm FINE."

"Guys." Orihime said firmer than anyone had heard her speak. Everyone turned their heads to look at her as she took a deep breath and shocked them further. "Get your shit together!" Nnoitra let out a laugh at that, hearing it coming from the usually timid woman.

Tatsuki put a hand on her best friends shoulder who looked upset.

"It's okay." Orihime took a deep breath and nodded. Rukia watched them then walked up to Ichigo.

"We wont know how to help you if you don't tell us, idiot." Rukia said, putting her hands on her hips and looking up at the carrot top. Ichigo stared at her for a moment then sighed.

"It's just everything its not just one thing." Ichigo responded, sounding as tired as he looked. "I just need to sort it out myself." Shiro groaned at that.

"No ya don't." Ichigo looked at Shiro again.

"Seriously you don't." Rei chimed in. "Chad actually has been listening to me. I've been learning to..cope with what happened." Ichigo looked at his friend and he nodded.

"_Don't shut us out_" Renji signed. Ichigo sighed softly then looked at Shiro.

"..You deserve more than what I've told you, all of you do but not right now." Ichigo said. Everyone nodded and headed off to the nigh club, not sure what to expect.

* * *

As they walked into the club, they found it deserted, except for the five figures sitting around a round booth in the corner. Asmodeus spread a smile as the group walked in.

"I'm so glad you came. You see i'm in quiet a pinch." The archdemon said, leaning back to inspect the group.

"Like what." Nel spoke up, looking at them levelly, not looking at the demon some would call her father. Abaddon smirked at that, looking at Grimmjow who looked at him with fire. Asmodeus continued.

"You see, the big bad boss wants Ichigo. I got a little..carried away the last we met." Ichigo narrowed his eyes then flinched at the laugh that came from Abaddon. Apollyon rolled his eyes at the man to his left on the bench seat.

"Hey, have you laid him yet? He's pretty good." Abaddon piped up suddenly, looking at Shiro. Asmodeus flicked his eyes to the Fallen at the table, Lilth laughed.

"You're cruel, Abaddon." Lilth said. Shiro stiffened, his eyes glowing as he tilted his head. Ichigo had went to move forward but was stopped by Rukia.

"Really?" Shiro summoned his sword without uttering it's name as he slammed it on the table a couple of inches from Abaddon's face. "I'm not here to fuck around i'm here to know why my damned sperm donor wants Ichigo. That's it. I would also like to know where the people who were in this bar at because this one is usually full of people."

Shiro looked back at Ulquiorra who disappeared, after swiping his mask on quickly. Apollyon saw this and soon he too was gone. Lilth smiled and snapped her fingers. Demons slunk out from the shadows, nearing them.

"Did you really think it would be so easy?" Lilth teased. Everyone sprung into action, fighting. Those who were children of Fallen Angels took on the Fallen themselves, Renji taking Belial. He didn't want to risk anybody else. The demons were lessening but when everyone heard a door open and a sick, wet thud everyone looked to the door to the back with human bodies to see Ulquiorra beaten and bloodied, gasping, Apollyon standing above him.

Everyone noticed Rei was missing before he came up behind Apollyon, swinging his sword with his mask on. He created a deep gash on the demons shoulder, who looked surprised. Shiro let his mask down and quickly followed suit but with Asmodeus, Ichigo followed Shiro's example and they tag teamed Asmodeus. Ichigo plunged his sword into Asmodeus' chest. That was until they heard laughter, from the group of Fallen Angels.

Ichigo's eyes widened as he noticed his had plunged his sword into Shiro's stomach. Shiro's eyes widened equally, his mask disintegrating. The noise came in a blur to Ichigo as he felt complete and utter horror well in his stomach. Shiro sputtered. Nel sprung into action with Nnoitra, he swung her into Belial, she called her attack and blasted a hole in his arm. Nel then spun and did the same to Abaddon's leg. Uryu's arrow shot at the same time a blue light they recognized as Chad injured Asmodeus.

Shiro's world spun, his eyes rolling back and going to black.

* * *

Orihime had stablized Ulquiorra, she was now working on Shiro who was sweating and losing the white, beautiful skin and going for a more sickly pale. Ichigo sat off in the corner, staring at Shiro who was breathing terribly shallow. Orihime looked tired, she looked to Ichigo and spoke softly.

"Could you get Urahara for me..?" Ichigo looked up from his target, the floor, and nodded after a moment. He looked lost as he walked out. Everyone except Grimmjow had taken residence in the hallway, they looked up and Ichigo sighed.

"Getting..Urahara." Ichigo said brokenly and started walking downstairs. The group looked off after them.

"I've never seen anyone..faster than Shiro." Nnoitra suddenly said, seeming like he was trying to fathom it.

"He was distracted, Ichigo hasn't either that's why he couldn't react." Nel whispered, watching the staircase at the end of the hall.

"He's gonna blame himself." Rukia said suddenly, sighing.

"He didn't know." Ichigo came back up the staircase with Urahara in tow. He turned to Ichigo before he went in.

"Get some rest, take a shower. It's going to be awhile before he wakes up.." Urahara trailed off at the end.

* * *

Light was everywhere, he looked around the room and saw a small area with a pond and a bench. On it sat a woman with hair that was wavy, her hair was a light brown color. Shiro walked forward with narrowed eyes. The woman turned and smiled at Shiro, he was shocked at how she looked like Ichigo. Wait, where the hell was he. Was he dead..? This isn't what his afterlife should look like.

"You're not dead." She said and scooted over, waving Shiro over to sit next to her. Shiro started slowly walking over.

"Who are you?"

"Masaki Kurosaki."

"Oh.."

"Mhm, and i want to warn you."

"About..?"

"Lucifer. He's not going to mess around anymore. He'll probably kill Asmodeus. I want you all to understand, that..he'll send the horsemen next." Shiro nodded.

"We knew this would be our last shot..I messed it up."

"Nobody is at fault here, let Ichigo know that. He's going to need you, Shiro."

"He doesn't want me right now."

"He does..he's just working through stuff. You can understand that." Shiro nodded again, before Masaki put a hand on his shoulder.

"You need to be there for him." Masaki's eyes widened. "I forgot one more thing! Rei and You are being us-"

The world faded, along with her words. Shiro watched as the woman grew panicked and shook him.

* * *

Shiro came back to a black canvas, he recognized the inside of his eyelids. He heard a voice.

"I'm so sorry, Shi..I didn't..I wasn't paying attention..But i'll get stronger. For all of you." He felt his hands in between a pair of calloused warm ones. He felt a nose pressed against his own hand, he felt the breath on his hand.

When Shiro finally found the strength he opened his eyes. Ichigo had his eyes closed and he looked like he was in physical pain.

"Ichi.." Shiro managed, he groaned at the pain in his gut. Ichigo's head snapped up and relief then guilt flooded his face. Shiro gripped Ichigo's hand the best he could. "Not..your fault." Shiro managed, his abdomen on fire.

Ichigo looked at him for a moment then sighed. he stood, kissing Shiro's hand.

"I'll go tell them you're awake." Shiro nodded as Ichigo walked out. He laid back and then his dream hit him. Was it real..? There's no way he could have conjured that up.

But what had she been trying to say?

* * *

**AN: **Shorter than some of my more recent updates. I apologize again for the late update and the kinda crappy chap. I had an idea of what i wanted, but it didn't really turn out for me. I apologize in advance for punctuation mistakes i was sitting far from the monitor cause i pulled muscles in my legs so i have to elevate them.

Later days, Hollows and Shinigami~


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: **Sorry it took me so long! It was my birthday last weekend and I went to Youmacon the weekend before! Busy busy, bee! I apologize in advance, typed some of this on my phone.

Also i would like to take a moment and send my heart out to any of you who are French or have loved ones that live in France. I hope they found safety, i hope you found safety. I may live in America but i fully wish there was something more i could do. Stay safe, Hollows. You're in my thoughts.

* * *

Shiro had been in bed for two days. He was no where near being able to fight and neither was Ulquiorra. Two of their best fighters were out and that was more motivation for the group to train. Ulquiorra could get out of bed with help, Shiro couldn't leave his. Orihime was still recovering from the use of her new powers, and so much at once.

If she hadn't, Shiro could have possibly died. Right now, Ichigo laid in a chair that reclined. Chad had brought it in for him since he couldn't sleep in the bed with Shiro. Ichigo held the hand that lacked an IV. Shiro couldn't eat anything solid, he would throw up.

Shiro was asleep, Ichigo watched his chest rise an fall, wishing he could hear that his heart did In fact beat. Ichigo sighed softly and looked up at the ceiling. The door opened slowly, he looked over to see Ulquiorra being helped in with Grimmjow. Ichigo looked over, exhaustedly as Ulquorra was eased into the love seat near the door. Ulquiorra hissed and panted when he got there. He looked up at Grimmjow, who got it and sat next to him carefully.

Ichigo was silently amazed at how careful Grimmjow was being. Shiro seemed to feel the added presence in the room, sadly he woke up and groaned softly when h_e_ did. Ichigo looked over to Shiro who gripped Ichigo's hand as hard as he could as he coughed, the lack of water going down his throat the proper way not helping. Ichigo sat up to attention, ready to assist in anyway. Shiro coughed pitifully, as to not make his stomach hurt more.

Ichigo watched, worry on his face, when he was done he sighed and looked at Ichigo and offered a weak smirk then noticed his old friends on the couch.

"Hey.." Shiro managed.

"_How're you feeling_?" Ulquiorra signed slowly.

"Like shit..Urahara is afraid..to give me meds." Grimmjow raised a brow at that.

"Why?"

"Because..he said I would think..I was better, then..open my wounds."

"Bull." Grimmjow said

"_He's done it before_."

"He has?" Ichigo asked, looking at the two. Grimmjow looked at the ceiling for a moment then grinned widely then laughed.

"I remember that now. Nel fucked him up when he was training. She felt horrible." Shiro gave a half hearted grin.

"Your sister..is a bitch..in a fight." Shiro grunted.

"_True._" Ichigo looked to be in thought then he seemed to make a decison.

"I'm..gonna go train. Will you stay here..? I shouldn't be long.." Ulquiorra nodded. Ichigo went to get up but Shiro pulled on his hand slightly, catching his attention. Shiro beckoned him with a black nailed finger. Ichigo leaned down, Shiro lifted his hand with an IV carefully, putting on the back of Ichigo's neck and pulling him down for a gentle kiss.

Ichigo's face heated up but he returned the gesture, then he straightened and left the room. Shiro laid back with a hiss then looked back at the other two in the room.

"..What is..going on with..you two?" Both seemed to get uncomfortable really quick. Shiro narrowed his eyes, not in a patient mood at all really.

"Nothing." Grimmjow answered, Ulquiorra looking at him.

"Rei isn't-"

"What? The state of mind? What the fuck Shiro." Grimmjow responded.

"He's _not._" Shiro started then took a deep breath, pain radiating in his stomach. "He..isn't the same." Ulquiorra hadn't really jumped into the conversation. Grimmjow went quiet, thinking.

"_I don't know what to do anymore so._" Ulquiorra signed, wanting this conversation to end. Grimmjow watched him then sighed. He hated this kind of stuff.

Shiro rolled his eyes.

"Whatever." Shiro finished, the door to the room opened and in walked his twin. Rei felt the tension in the room and looked around.

"What's going on?" He looked at his brother then looked at Ulquiorra and Grimmjow. Grimmjow looked away and Shiro sighed, rubbing his face with his free hand. He winced at the fire in his stomach.

"Nothing apparently." Shiro hissed. Rei raised his brows. Then realization passed on his face. He looked at Grimmjow and gestured for him to come out into the hall with him.

Out in the hallway Rei looked at Grimmjow with a look that made him look much older than he was.

"Grimmjow.." Rei bit his lip. Grimmjow raised a brow and crossed his arms, waiting. Rei couldn't get the words out it seemed. "This..isn't fair." Rei finally breathed.

That wasn't what he had wanted to say. He was going to tell him he was off limits but apparently he couldn't. He couldn't deal with saying those words, he would lose Grimmjow. It was selfish, he knew that much. Ulquiorra was his friend and he knew who was providing that pain to him.

Grimmjow sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Rei watched him, trying to gauge the response. What happened next shocked him. Grimmjow leaned forward and kissed Rei, Rei tensed then felt a sense of familiarity.

He kissed back, wrapping his arms around his neck. He felt Grimmjows tongue slide out to his lips, asking for entrance and he granted it. Their tongues danced, their bodies pressing closer together. Rei threading his fingers into Grimmjows hair. They held each other like they were going to lose each other.

Rei pulled back to breath and leaned his head on Grimmjow's chest, breathing deeply.

"Damn it.." Rei whispered. He hit Grimmjow's chest. "Damn it, Damn it, Damn it." Rei pulled back with tears in his eyes, he didn't even look at Grimmjow as he walked away.

Grimmjow watched then groaned. Fuck, why did it have to be so hard?

"Choose." A voice sounded from the end of the hall. Grimmjow looked over to see a sweaty, tired, Ichigo leaning against the wall. His arms were crossed and he was watching Grimmjow carefully.

"It's not that damned easy."

"It never will be and you're gonna hurt one of them." Ichigo said, watching him. "You need to really talk to Ulquiorra. This affects him too."

"Yeah I really don't do the talking thing."

"Then fucking learn asshole." Ichigo snapped, walking into Shiro and his room. Inside he found two silent people. Ichigo sighed, "You heard?"

They both nodded.

"_I..don't think I can do this anymore._" Ulquiorra signed, Ichigo nodded and Shiro sighed. Ulquiorra sighed. "_I'm not going to be the bad guy._"

"You're not."

"_Well technically, I'm the one that is in the middle._"

"No if Grimmjow grew a pair it would be fine." Ichigo said.

"When did you..let him walk on..you?" Shiro asked. Ulquiorra shrugged.

"_don't know._"

"You guys need to hash it out." Ichigo inputted, sitting down in his chair near Shiro.

"_We really do.."_

* * *

Asmodeus walked the blackened, stone path to circle in the middle of a pit of fire and screams. Towards the end of the path it spread out into a huge circle. In the center of the circle sat a throne and few tables with various trinkets and then on the throne sat Lucifer. The man watched Asmodeus walk towards him, a predator glint to his eye. Asmodeus was still bleeding and wounded, his breath came out in pants. Asmodeus came to a stop three quarters of the way onto the circle.

The two sat in silence, not comfortable for Asmodeus by any means but thoroughly entertaining for his King. Lucifer looked him up and down slowly then let out a laugh that startled the orange haired Archdemon. Lucifer stood then and made his way over to him, he had a look of amusement on his face. Before Asmodeus could register his face was pressed with the ash soot stone floor. Clawed feet met the side of his face, making Asmodeus hiss when those claws were intentionally pressed into his cheek.

"I was amused to hear about what happened at that little club." The watery tone said, tilting his head to observe his prey as he spoke. Asmodeus struggled, causing the claws to tear his cheek more. "Do you have an excuse for me light last time? You let him slip through your fingers and even injured one of my prizes. Give me a reason not to end your pitiful existence." It was more of a statement than a question.

"I-I could sick some of the hounds after them." Lucifer threw his head back and laughed without mirth.

"The hounds?!" Asmodeus stiffened as he went into another round of laughter. "I'm not riskin' anymore of my pets for your shitty schemes. I think i should do that son of yours a favor." Lucifer grabbed his hair and dragged him across the floor, to have half of his body hang off the edge.

Asmodeus' eyes widened but he went still. Lucifer planted his foot on the center of his back.

"I would rather not wait anymore. You see, i'm awfully eager to see some of my relatives again in that parasite ridden world that my father loved more than myself. So i'll send horsemen because they'll get the job done. So while they do that..why don't we let you **_burn _**for wasting my time, huh?" Before Asmodeus could utter a word, Satan kicked him off the edge and reveled in the screams from him and the shooting of rejoice for those who thrived in the flames and lava. They had a meal.

"Fames!" He yelled, his voice booming after the fun had died. The man walked in not even a couple of moments later. Satan grinned widely, crimson eyes pulsing with excitement. "Bring *Mortem, Bellum and Plaga with you." Fames seemed confused.

"Why all of us, sir?"

"All of you together will create enough chaos to make them split up! Then one of you can bring me Ichigo. I'll mess with my sons from here. I know what gets Rei." Fames nodded. "You leave as soon as you are all able."

"It will be done."

* * *

It was nine the next morning when Nel came and told Ichigo to come and have some breakfast. Shiro nodded him on, saying he needed it. So there they all sat in the hall like they had just a week prior when they thought they had Asmodeus. Ichigo had made progress the day before, now his sparring partner would be Ulquiorra. Nnitora had reacted much as Grimmjow had, showing his discontent.

Nel had Haven on her lap and was making her giggle, Nnoitra watched, nobody pointed out the look of adoration on his face as to not spoil it. Nnoitra's sister was off playing with others while he ate his meal. Everyone jumped when one of their phones rang. Ichigo realized he had Shiro's phone on him. He frowned and looked at the phone, seeing the name Sayzay on it.

"Who the hell is Sayzay." Nnoitra burst into laughter.

"It's Szayel, the guy who lived next to us in our apartment." Nnoitra responded because other were trying to contain themselves.

"Why are you all laughing."

"Because you sounded jealous." Tatsuki teased. Ichigo narrowed his eyes then answered it before the last ring.

"Took you long enough, it's rude to let it ring Ogichi." Came the voice from the other line, Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"Maybe i was trying to figure out who it was." Ichigo responded before he set the phone on the table, putting it on speaker. Szayel's voice became tight.

"Who is this?"

"Calm down Sayzay, it's Ichigo." Nnoitra mocked.

"Ah, how much more content i feel knowing the brute is there." Nnoitra narrowed his eye at the device while Grimmjow grinned at the tall man.

"Okay okay, what do you need, Szayel?" Nel broke in, watching her boyfriend and brother and slapping their hands like a mother when they started to get physical when Grimmjow mocked the taller.

"I believe what i have to say should be said in person, however i was quiet distressed to find you all weren't at that dank bar he favors so much."

"We went to Starrk and Tier's place." Grimmjow informed.

"I'll be there soon then."

"Looking forward to it."

* * *

When Szayel showed up he was shocked when he saw Rei. He recovered quickly and determined this wasn't Shiro like he had first thought.

"_Let go upstairs_." Ulquiorra signed and up they went. Ichigo led them, opening the door to the room were Shiro rested. He was asleep until he heard the door, blinking his eyes open he looked at the group then Szayel. He grinned weakly.

"What..are you doing here.?"

"Got some news for you all, i would like to hear what's been going on from you when i'm done, though." Shiro nodded.

"So there have been seals broken, recently." Szayel started. The air grew thick with tension.

"..How would you know about this." Ichigo asked. Szayel looked at the carrot top and sighed.

"That's right you weren't awake when we first met. I'm a fallen child as well i just like to stick to myself. My sire is Belial." Szayel informed, as if it were a common occurrence.

"What..do ya think..is going on..?" Shiro breathed, bring the conversation back.

"Horsemen. I don't think it'll be one." Szayel responded, sitting in the seat next to were Shiro lay.

"What do you mean you don't think it'll be just one?" Uryu spoke up. Szayel looked at him and hummed.

"Because there have been enough seals broken that sum up to four horsemen."

"..How did we not notice." Ichigo whispered.

"_Too busy with Asmodeus." _Ulquiorra answered, looking at everyone in the room.

Shiro felt a rush of dizziness and closed his eyes, exhaling. Rei stumbled a little, Nel catching him.

"Shi..?"

"Rei..?"

"Just..one.." Shiro grunted, images of unspeakable things running behind his eyelids. Rei put his hands to his ears and slid down the wall, eyes wide and unseeing. Chad saw this and sat in front of his and surprisingly started talking about random everyday things while putting his hand on his shoulder. Ichigo walked to the other side of Shiro and leaned over the bed.

"Open your eyes, come on." Ichigo demanded.

"J-just.." Shiro groaned. All attention turned to Rei when he let out a deep watery, laugh. His eyes the crimson on black color they held when he tapped into his power. Chad sat away from him.

"_**Their coming, i can't wait to meet you Ichigo." **_Rei growled out.

"Who." Rukia demanded.

"_**Why, my horsemen." **_A shiver went through the room when they figured out it was Shiro and Rei's sire. Obviously it was easier to get through Rei than Shiro who had gone still, rasping and sweating.

"All of them?" Nel asked tentatively.

_**"You'll just have to see, won't you? I'll be meeting you all so delightfully soon." **_With that, Rei's eyes rolled back and he wen't limp. Shiro opened his eyes slightly looking at everyone.

"..I gotta tell you..something.."

"Shi don't strai-"

"You're gonna want..to hear this..I didn't tell you...when i was unconscious after..i got hurt.." Shiro winced as his side protested all the strain that had just been put on his middle and now the contracting to breathe.

"..I..met your Mom..Ichi..She told me..That Lucifer...was going to..kill Asmodeus..and she was going to say something else..i didn't hear her.." Ichigo looked shocked at the mention of his mother.

"She was probably warning about this if it pertained to Lucifer." Szayel inputted. He then looked at Rei. "I can probably find a way to block it."

"Is that such a good idea?"

"Do you want this to happen in the middle of battle?" Nobody responded to Szayel's answer. "Thought not." Then he looked at Shiro. "I also have my ways on healing that nasty wound you probably have if you are just laying in bed here." Shiro looked hopeful and nodded.

Szayel got up.

"I'll go talk to Urahara and Yoruichi. While you all train and tend to these two." He then made his exit without so much as a farewell.

* * *

Later that night, Ichigo sat in his chair next to Shiro. Szayel had asked for Orihime's assistance, she had enough of her strength back to assist as the two of them helped Shiro's wound. He was able to speak and breathe now that the stabbing pain was gone.

"Are we going to be okay?" Ichigo asked after a moment. Shiro nodded and kissed Ichigo's hand three times.

"We'll make it through, we always do."

"You nearly died last time."

"All of us have to get stronger, even me." Shiro looked at Ichigo and smirked. He took his chin, turning Ichigo's face to his and started raining his face with kisses. He started at his nose, Ichigo smirking slightly and wrinkling his nose, then kissing up the bridge of his nose and on his brow bones. Then he kissed across his forehead, his temples and then his cheeks. He smirked and kissed his eyelids then brushed their lips together.

Ichigo by this time was blushing and smiling, relaxed for the moment and reveling in how close he was to Shiro. He took Shiro's face in his and connected their lips, relaxing into the soft and sweet combination of tongue and lips. Ichigo then pulled away, eyes closed and rested his forehead against Shiro's.

"I-I love you.." Ichigo whispered, as to not shatter the moment. Shiro hummed and kissed him again before pulling away.

"I love you too. We'll be okay, don't treat this like a goodbye." Shiro whispered back. Ichigo nodded, resting his head in the crook of Shiro's shoulder and neck after asking. Shiro rested his head on top of Ichigo breathed in the mixture of spice, soap and something that was purely Ichigo. He was relaxed but what happened early today sat at the back of his mind. He had been able to keep it at bay..but would he be able to do it next time?

He had already lost it once and nearly killed Ichigo. He was being selfish by not distancing himself but he felt as if Ichigo was his anchor. His reason why he fought. He couldn't lose him or he would probably lose himself.

"You know you can sleep next to me if you want?"

"I don't want to hurt you."

"You wont, i can handle it just be careful." Ichigo looked hesitate when he pulled away from his headrest then gave in when he saw Shiro's eyes. His eyes shone with fear.

"..Okay." Ichigo agreed, he carefully slid into their once shared bed and laid his head on Shiro's shoulder.

"Get some sleep, Ichi-babe." Ichigo's face light up red and nodded against the shoulder.

"You too.." He responded, soon the two of them were fast asleep, hoping for nightmare free dreams.

* * *

**AN: **Ah! so much happened in this chapter! I hope you all enjoyed it!

As always! Review! Follow! Favorite! Critique!

Until next time, Hollows and Shinigami!


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: **I'm so terribly sorry for my lack of updates! I've just been hella busy lately. At least the last chap didn't end in a cliffy, am i right?

My Keyboard is fucking up as i type this so i apologized in advance because there will probably be multiple letters in a row and i'm sorry :/.

Don't quote me but i'm on Winter Break now so maybe we can do like..a week of Fate Bound **_if_** i can swing it. Idk i love this story but would love to finish it during my break. I'm not gonna force it but i'm gonna do a lot of writing and hope.

Ya'll know i don't own Bleach.

* * *

Everyone sat in the hallway, it was late, roughly 3 in the morning. None could sleep much, so they decided to camp out in the hallway. At this point it had been a few days since the threat and Shiro laid propped up against a wall with pillows. Ichigo had his head in his lap, reading a book on the horsemen. Books and scrolls were spread out along with food and drinks.

They all laid in various ways, Shiro suddenly rested his arms on Ichigo's head, immersed in the scroll he had. Ichigo scowled and flicked his eyes up at the pale man. Shiro paid him no mind, eyes set on the text he was reading, eyebrows frowned. Nel looked up and so did Orihime, they started giggling. Everyone looked up and stared at them with raised brows then followed their gaze.

Ichigo seemed oblivious and reached up, patting the side of his face. Shiro frowned and stared down at Ichigo with frowned brows then they raised as he noticed he was using the orange head's forehead as an arm rest. He grinned and lifted them off. Ichigo huffed and looked back at the book, Shiro leaned down and kissed his head, it was sweet until Ichigo felt his tongue glide across his forehead. Rounds of laughter were heard.

Ichigo got up to swat at him before Shiro got up and ran away. He felt a small tug on his wound but nothing serious. Ichigo followed with playful eyes, They stopped when Shiro started laughing and couldn't get his breath from the uncomfortable feel it had on his lungs. Ichigo's face switched from happy to concerned, Shiro put his hand out and took in a few gulps of air, everyone quieted down and the hall was filled with only Shiro's rough breathing.

"I'm..fine." He said, breathing in one last time before straightening.

"You shouldn't strain yourself." Szayel informed, not looking up from his place on the floor. Shiro rolled his eyes and made his way back to his spot.

"He's right, Shi." Ichigo said, staying in his spot were he had stopped and crossed his arms. "You're not fully healed and i shouldn't have antagonized you." Shiro sighed and sat back in his spot.

"Alright, alright." Shiro dismissed and looked back at his book. Rei sat up really fast, looking at a book.

"Guys, I found something about the Horsemen."

"What is it?" Rukia asked.

"Alright so obvious there is War, Plague, Famine and Death. We know them but..Lucifer calls them by their Latin names." Uryu hmm'd at the information.

"Does that mean that we could find a way to bind them to hell..?" Nel asked, sitting up from her spot in Nnoitra's lap.

"..If we had the right stuff yeah.."Rei whispered and read on. Shiro tapped black painted nails on the wooden floor, thinking.

"That sounds like something that would call from some ingredients that are shit to get.." He said to the ceiling. Szayel came over to Rei, who tensed slightly and looked over his shoulder.

"It shouldn't be." Szayel answered with a shrug.

"You could get them?"

"With no trouble at all."

"Honestly I don't want to know how." With the new discovery and a new hope in their veins they all went to settle down for the remainder of the night. Ichigo stood thinking at the edge of the bed as Shiro laid down in it with a groan. Being up and doing stuff with a healing wound and finally laying down was the best feeling. He laid on his back and watched him then raised a brow.

"What?"

"Doesn't this seem odd to you..? Like the four horsemen coming together? Why would he send them all." Ichigo asked, seemingly like he was asking himself too. Shiro sat up a little, watching Ichigo for a moment.

"It does, when did you start sounding so much like Ulquiorra?" Ichigo gave him a look then shrugged.

"I don't know, i can't shake this feeling that this is what he wants. You realize we can't all stay in a group when they come right?"

"I realize that." Ichigo started playing with his nails, he look uncomfortable.

"Nothing is going to happen. We've all be training for this."

"I can't..I can't think that though Shi..I-" Shiro sighed, getting up and cupping the man's face, making him look at him. He could feel the subtle shake in Ichigo's body.

"Ichi, we'll be okay. I promised we would be you need to calm down. Thinking about everything and I doubt that just the horsemen are freaking you out. Asmodeus I doubt will be there." Shiro spoke softly but kept Ichigo looking at him.

"I almost killed you..what if-"

"You gotta stop thinking about the what if's. It'll drive you crazy." Ichigo closed his eyes and exhaled.

"I don't want it to dictate me anymore.." Ichigo whispered. That caught Shiro by surprise. He had been doing so well, but out of anyone who could understand getting yourself back together after something traumatic it would be him. Ichigo is strong but even the strong break, especially when you feel you should be able to protect everyone.

"I know. Nothing I will say will make it better, I'm sorry about that. I can be there for you even though that isn't enough either sometimes." Shiro wrapped his arms around him and held him there. Ichigo opened his eyes and looked at Shiro, his eyes looked like he was thinking. "What'cha thinking?" Ichigo watched him a little long then smiled ever so softly.

"When this is over..Can just me and you get away..?" Shiro hummed an affirmative then yawned.

"Anything for you Ichi-babe. Now..can we go to bed? I'm tired as fuck." He received a chuckle.

"Yeah, come on. It's cold as hell anyway."

* * *

Shiro was training with Rei a few days later, he was feeling a hundred percent but he was told to "take a damned chill pill." He showed them that all laid there was a scar after that comment, and he was finally able to convince them. Rei forced his mask away suddenly and took a few deep breaths. Shiro did the same and watched his brother.

"Good job."

"Yeah Yeah..still can't hold my mask for very long."

"Nah but you're getting better."

A yell of triumph was heard and they turned to see Ulquiorra with Ichigo's black katana to his throat. Ichigo was getting fast, he willed his mask away and threw his Zangetsu to the floor with a grin. Ulquiorra let out what was his version of a chuckle and smirked at him. The pale emerald eyed man looked tired. A clang of swords was heard, everyone watching as surprisingly Renji and Grimmjow went at it. It was a little unnerving how serious Grimmjow looked, not his usual battle drunk gaze.

Renji was keeping up but he seemed worried that maybe Grimmjow was intending to hurt him. One particular swing from Grimmjow had Shiro disappearing over there to meet the swing. Renji stood dumbstruck. They both start a danced that bled frustration from one end and the other concern and angry. Ichigo and Ulquiorra watched, Ichigo with a dark look and Ulquiorra with just mere curiosity.

It soon turned to a hand on hand battle, the two katana's thrown to the side. The exertion starting to get to Grimmjow, Shiro could tell with the way his nose flared. Shiro was smaller than Grimmjow in height but that just aided him when he disappeared and then knocked him in the face. Grimmjow growled and spun, one particular blow having the breath rush from Shiro. Grimmjow had got him in his new scar, which was still strange and tender to the touch. It didn't hurt was just odd, his skin getting used to it and so was he. Shiro didn't like using most of his powers but in that moment he did as he saw a rather pissed Ichigo making his way over.

Shiro's eyes bled a deeper crimson, practically glowing as he used the momentum from the punch to fall to his back and spin, his leg catching Grimmjow with a burning heat coming from Shiro. Grimmjow gave a cry as the smoldering heat suffocated him. Shiro sat on his chest and sneered.

"We don' go for injurin' blows." Shiro growled out, still trying to get his breath back. Grimmjow went to move before a black katana was slammed very close to Grimmjow's head in the ground. Ichigo's eyes pure white held rage for what they saw from behind his newly placed mask. It was evident then that if you fucked with one of the two you got the other. Grimmjow got up, pushing Shiro off him and going to walk upstairs.

They all froze however when the air got heavy. Four heavy presences. Shiro's body grew tense, ready to yell orders. Grimmjow had stopped and looked wide eyes back at the rest of them. Shiro shot up.

"Split up! Ichigo, Nnoitra, and Renji you're on War. Nel, Tatsuki, Orihime and Rukia you're on Famine. Uryu, Ulquiorra, and Rei you're on Plague. Grimmjow, Chad and Szayel you're with me." Everyone nodded and they were off, one glance between Ichigo and Shiro before they had to part and do their job.

They all called their swords and masks. They hadn't had time to get most of the ingredients but Szayel passed out little pouches before they left that would send them back temporarily. It was all he had been able to get in the short time. They immediately engaged their respective enemies. The group in charge of Plague kept their distance, Rei knowing this one was the one that killed the last child Satan had.

Those with Famine and Death making sure not to touch skin, swords were what would be used for these battles. War was the easiest, if that gave you an idea of what they were going up against. Battles started, the horsemen quickly figuring out their respective fighting styles. It seemed they anticipated this, smelling the pouch they held with them. Rei went in quickly to throw it at Plague, he saw this and threw his sword at it, the sickly man's eyes widened when he saw the mistake he made.

The sword lodging in the middle of the mask exhausted man's chest. The horseman let out a yell, he had screwed up royally and fear flooded his veins. War heard this, seeing the mistake and cursing under his breath. He needed to get the boy, that would save his younger brothers ass hopefully. He spun and suddenly whistled.

"Fuck." Nnoitra sneered.

"What?" Ichigo asked.

"Hell hounds." Renji's eyes widened as they were over come with growling. War threw his two spears into the distracted Nnoitra and Renji's feet who cried out in their own way. Shiro heard the commotion and his eyes widened as he saw Ulquiorra and Uryu scramble to get Rei and Ichigo get bitten by what was a hell hound assuming because it was War, Ichigo's eyes rolled back and War caught him and dragged him into the portal he called. Death which was in front of Szayel at the time disappeared along with Famine and Plague to retreat.

Shiro was frozen at the scene and suddenly felt a sickening sense of deja vu. He surged forward too late as the portal closed and with it, Ichigo disappeared. Shiro's eyes then flicked to his brother who was on the ground, bleeding now that Plague's sword was gone. Orihime ran over but saw the sickened veins that were around the darkening wound. The sword had held some type of poison and Orihime couldn't fix that..She would make it worse. Szayel also noticed this and looked grimly as Shiro ran over to his brother.

Grimmjow hung back and watched with wide eyes. Shiro knelt down, his pale skin staining with the red blood of his brother.

"Rei.." Rei coughed up blood, looking up to his brother.

"T-This...is oka..y." He chocked out.

"No..No we can-" He looked up at the two healers of the group who shook their heads. He looked down at his brother and tears blurred his vision. Not again..

"I..I wasn't meant...for this life.."

"Shh..yeah you were. It was taken from you..." Rei smirked softly and looked at Ulquiorra, mouthing sorry. He handed Shiro his blade, squeezing his hand before he went limp, his body tingled with the exchange. black on gold eyes staring blankly at the setting sun, long white hair stained crimson.

Shiro closed his eyes, closing Rei's with his free hand. His brother instead of trying to safe himself with the power he had gave it to him, why. He looked up at the sky and opened his eyes. He grew angry.

"WHY US." He screamed, angry tears falling. Ichigo gone in hell and his brother now forever dead. He didn't understand why it had to be them. Grimmjow threw his sword to the side, putting his hands to his face. Nel went to her brother and comforted him, shushing him from going into a rage induced rampage.

After what seemed like an eternity, Shiro calmed and it was a cool calm. He looked tired and a lot older than he was. He tilted his head and then grinned widely, madness shinning in his eyes.

"Why don't we finally meet that bastard of mine."

* * *

Lucifer paced in his throne room, having felt the horsemen return so soon. They soon entered, War dragging a body along by the leg. Satan looked up and delight lit his eyes.

"My ya don't mess around do ya." He gleefully observed. "I know why ya did it but you didn't fuck up! Killing one of those twins made the other stronger, and now we don't have to get two!" He laughed and you could see Plague's shoulders visibly sag at the relief that flooded him.

Ichigo let out a groan and a small hiss as he woke up slowly. War dropped him and backed away. Lucifer got down and sat on his knees, he looked like a child who just got his new toy. Ichigo opened his eyes and terror went through he when he saw the room, the horsemen and then finally a man who looked similar to Shiro and Rei. _Rei.._He thought.

Ichigo's breath picked up as he put it together that he was in hell and this was Satan, their father. Lucifer laughed gleefully and then looked at Ichigo with a deranged light in his eye.

"Oooooh you're going to finally get me what i want!" He sung, grabbing Ichigo by his hair and dragging him, with a fleeting thought that this boy's hair was similar to his father's. He threw Ichigo into a small cage next to his throne. There was a skip in his clawed step as he walked away from the now full locked cage. "Leave me, I want to play."

The four bowed and walked out. Ichigo was shaking with the memories coming to surface. Lucifer turned back to Ichigo and let a low chuckle leave him.

"Oh, I'm going to enjoy having you around."

* * *

They all sat around a table, silent. Shiro was picking at his food. Grimmjow and Ulquiorra were no where to be seen. Shiro's face held a look mixed with pain, anger and emptiness. He was getting to hell if it killed him.

He didn't care, maybe then the rest of the group would be left in peace. What was originally Ichigo's group of only friends looked helpless. Szayel looked at them all and sighed.

"We're doing it, you all look like you're going to die if we don't."

"You know that it's a bad idea.." Uryu mumbled.

"Seals are already broken, it doesn't matter." Szayel told the angel blooded man.

"He's right." Shiro spoke, flicking his eyes up to everyone. "We just have to get messy to do it."

"..What do you mean..? How do you know?"

"I know because i get really close to doing it until Nel burned everything i had to open a portal to Hell." Nel winced at the look sent her way.

"Shiro you know she was trying to keep you safe." Nnoitra defended.

"But now it doesn't matter if I am or not. I don't care what i have to do. Ichigo will not survive in hell."

"You know know that's what he wants, right..?" Shiro surged up, cracking the table with the force his slammed the table with. His eyes burned crimson.

"I DON'T CARE." He boomed. Everyone shrank away, and Shiro realized in that moment he was no better than the thing that was his Father.

* * *

**AN: **A chapter that was full of ups and downs...Man..What will happen to Ichigo..?

Have to find out (that was cheesy i know.)

Review! Favorite! Follow! Critique!

Later Days and Nights Hollows! Happy Holidays!


	16. Chapter 16

**AN**: Hello Hollows and Shinigami! How do you do? I have a slight disclaimer about this chapter! I used line breaks a lot in this, one because there is a part were they do a ritual and honestly I didn't want to google that nor did I want you guys knowing what that was about. I believe in that stuff and was told growing up to not screw with the dead.

NOW, I'm not saying you have to believe that, I'm just not comfortable writing out a scene like what you will see. I know rich coming from me, but I firmly believe that you don't play with demonic things and would like to keep it that way. I won't go into why but ANYWAY! That's why that scene will be so short.

Also I have no idea why but apparently Fanfiction didn't want them in here, but Its not saving my paragraph indents. Just know I put them there and I know how to indent.

ALRIGHT! Serious author moment over! Let's get into this! Ya'll know the disclaimer, I own jack shit.

* * *

Ichigo laid on the floor of the small cage he was in, he felt like he had ash settled in his lungs. He had honestly no idea how Lucifer stayed so clean, he himself was ash sooted. The wound he had been inflicted with by the Hellhound what felt like weeks ago was infected, he hoped he wouldn't lose his arm. He heard the distinct footsteps that belonged to Satan. He hadn't done anything but..question him so far and honesty that scared him more than anything.

Ichigo watched as he approached, having gone for a meal. Lucifer grinned, walking up with a collar and forcing him to the corner of the cage while he opened the front, clasping it around his throat and forcing him out along the leash connected to it. Ichigo let out a yelp when his wound connected with the bars of the cage. Lucifer paid him no mind and dragged him out of the throne room. Ichigo had no desire to see what was outside of it, he didn't want to know what was it there. Screams and howls met his ears and he paled at the noises.

Lucifer hummed along and turned into a corridor that held cells. Ichigo frowned, hearing the laughs without mirth from those who had lost their minds in their cells, Ichigo had the displeasure of seeing some starting to eat their own skin. He cringed away, closing his eyes and taking deep breaths. He felt them stop and a cell door screech open and shoved inside, forcing his eyes open. He gasped when he saw who was in front of him.

Lucifer shut the door without a word and smirked then walked away. Isshin Kurosaki sat in a cell, he looked like a skeleton practically with gray streaked hair. His eyes widened when he saw who had entered.

"Ichigo?!" What would have been a yell past through his mouth had it not been for the poor state of his throat. Ichigo was frozen, he was alive?!

"How..?" Ichigo whispered. Isshin shook his head.

"I don't know..Masaki was brought to heaven they couldn't care about me..She didn't have a choice.." Hope filled Ichigo's chest.

"The twins..?"

"For some reason Lucifer wants us alive and has been providing me the supplies to tend to them. They're in other cells..I'm surprised we've made it so long.." Isshin's eyes went to Ichigo's arm. "Come here, let me see that."

Ichigo did as he was told and sat in front of his father. He was quiet as Isshin looked it over.

"Hellhound?" Ichigo nodded. Isshin sighed and grabbed some supplies from a basket in the corner.

"Dad..I'm so sorry." Isshin raised a brow at his son as he started disinfecting it, which caused Ichigo to hiss.

"For what, my boy?" Ichigo closed his eyes and clenched his teeth.

"If I hadn't been born..if I had been your son..truly.." Isshin grabbed Ichigo's chin and made him look at the hard gaze he gave the orange haired man.

"Ichigo, you're my son. I don't care if it isn't my DNA that made you, I have never seen you as anything less of my son. You're who you are today because of that. You wouldn't have touched the lives you have if you hadn't."

"But you're..here in Hell..and the girls.." Ichigo said.

"We've been the best we can. We're Kurosaki's after all, we have a bit of a stubborn streak." Isshin told him and smirked. "So tell me how have you been." Ichigo sighed and started in on how his life had been, what had happened. Isshin's face darkened when Ichigo mentioned the events with Asmodeus, hesitantly but he got through.

"He was killed, I heard something laughing about it in the hall." Ichigo felt his chest lighten at the knowledge.

Isshin was stitching the gapping wound now, Ichigo hardly felt it. Isshin then grinned his impish grin.

"So Shiro? You sounded all dreamy talking about him~" Isshin teased, Ichigo chuckled at the prospect of being teased by his Dad in Hell. Ichigo smiled softly at the thought of Shiro then it dropped with a realization. He hadn't been thinking about it, Shiro would come here to get him and Lucifer would have him. Isshin noticed the change and frowned at him. "What?"

"Shiro is Satan's son..H-he is gonna come here and then..Satan will have his soul and power..Oh shit..shit.." Ichigo put his hand to his face and bowed his head. "He's gonna die..the end of the world.." Isshin finished wrapping his arm and then something he didn't remember being so spontaneous from Isshin, pulled him and hugged him close. Ichigo settled against his chest and tears fell as Isshin held him.

* * *

Shiro hadn't slept and his friends were concerned, more than they already were. Grimmjow and Ulquiorra seemed to actually be mending themselves, Grimmjow realizing why he needed Ulquiorra. He was calmer than many and could stand Grimmjow's rash nature. They all were training at the moment, Shiro and Nel were sparring. Nel could see how exhausted he was.

He had been up getting the things needed with Szayel for the past two days. Szayel had actually slept, Shiro had not. Shiro had never been a person that did well when he hadn't slept at least five hours and it was showing now. Shiro and Nel had been at it for an hour and a half, most of the others out of strength and sitting, watching the two. Nel spun but not before Shiro grabbed her hand and shoved her against the ground.

He was on fire, she gasped and saw that he was not..there. Nnoitra jumped up along with Ulquiorra, grabbing him before he hurt someone. Ulquiorra pulled the horn on his mask, shattering it. Shiro's eyes faded to their golds, a shocked look on his face. Nel sat up and started and Shiro then she stood up and grabbed his wrist.

"Ne-"

"I know, no one was hurt but you're getting some fucking sleep, Ogichi." She hissed, as she led him up and out of the training area. Grimmjow sighed, shaking his head. He was exhausted too but when he was exhausted he got sluggish and pissy but not full on dangerous. Ulquiorra sat next to him, looking at him then sighing.

"_You know that was you for the past couple weeks?_"

"Yeah I know." They weren't fully mended, both ends still hurt from what seemed like nearly the end of their relationship. Ulquiorra nodded and patted his shoulder. Renji looked over, before he himself started signing.

"_Do you think Ichigo's alright..?_"

"It's been weeks for him so far, he'll be alright for now. He's got some power to help him with that." Szayel answered.

"_Most people eaten or taken there are kept alive for awhile, unless those who took them are..desperate._" Ulquiorra added. Tatsuki's face grew worried after she watched him sign that.

"Wait, you're telling me those eaten are taken to hell? They're not gone?"

"Nah, in Hell its like a cycle. If you're brought to Hell after being eaten the cycle starts again and your soul continues to life there until it's been destroyed so many times that it just breaks. It's..weird. It's how Satan keeps everyone fed, he wouldn't want an uprising." Nnoitra supplied, shrugging when he was finished. Rukia and Uryu's face lit with understanding.

"That would mean Ichigo's family.." Orihime started, after seeing their reactions.

"Has been stuck in Hell for.." Silence went through the group as Uryu started talking,

"If that's the case then not all of them, Masaki was able to talk to Shiro remember? That means Heaven must have..bargained for her." Szayel started before Uryu surged up.

"She would have been brought to Heaven to be punished, that's why they haven't gotten involved!" Uryu's eyes were wide and he looked more lively than he usually was. Tatsuki had gone pale.

"Oh my god those girls grew up in Hell.." She whispered, looking at the floor. Chad shook his head when she said it out loud.

"Ichigo isn't gonna let us leave them, I don't think they'd be able to comeback..would they?" Rukia asked.

Ulquiorra shook his head sadly.

"_Not unless Satan allows it. That's how Rei was able to come here. It's different when you weren't born there."_

"Fucking Hell..this just got more complicated."

* * *

Nel laid next to Shiro in bed. Shiro didn't need to be alone right now, besides it was no different when he had nightmares after Aria and Rei were dragged into Hell, she had held him until he cried himself to sleep. Shiro was like another brother to her and she'd be damned if she didn't be there for him again. Shiro laid on his side facing her as she did the same to him. Shiro was picking at a lose strand on the blanket that covered them. Nel sighed.

"Shiro this isn't your fault."

"If he would never had met me, if we had just dropped him off at home..If I had told Rei to be in my group.." Nel felt that he was about to poor his sore heart out, so she pulled him to her chest and held him as she felt his frame start to shake. He wrapped his arms around her middle and aloud it, squeezing his eyes shut as he actually started to mourn and grieve properly.

Now, crying isn't always the proper way be any means but when Shiro came in, he didn't cry often and it was because he himself was broken. He had been for a long time, he'd been abused and thrown into a lot and Nel sometimes wondered how he did it. Grimmjow and herself had grown up with this, they were adjusted as were most of their makeshift family but Shiro had been thrown into it one day then was expected to handle it like he'd been in the work his entire life. Nel ran her hand through his snow locks as she felt her shirt dampen.

"If I lose him..Nel I-I wont be me anymore. He thinks he need to protect everything and everyone but..He doesn't understand he is the only thing I want to protect and shield from the world. I want him to go back to fucking school..He's told me he'd love to be doctor to help people..I-I love him so much, Nel."

"I wasn't able to protect Rei, that'll eat me alive the rest of my life but _him_, Nel."

Nel hummed a noise of recognition, she stroked his hair some more before she made the now red rimmed eyes look at her.

"Shiro, you weren't meant for this either. Maybe it was Fate you were both dragged in? Maybe you all were meant to be bound this way. I don't know, I do know that we can fight Fate. You weren't meant to survive as long, this world wasn't supposed to last this long but we're here."

"You've been doing that your whole life, fighting Fate and so has Ichigo from the sounds of it." She smiled ever so softly at him. He looked so tired and spread thin. "We'll do this together, don't make this yours to burden alone." He nodded at her and then rested his head back down on her chest.

She laid and stroked his hair until she felt his even breathing. She'd get him to shower after he had gotten some sleep. She wasn't even going to move, dare she wake him up. Nel sighed sadly, Shiro hadn't loved many in his life so far and he didn't throw the word around casually. She knew they couldn't screw this up, or they would lose their best friend.

Nel heard the door slowly open to see the original part of their grown family. Nnoitra, Grimmjow and Ulquiorra stood there, she held a finger to her lips then motioned them in. First it was Grimmjow to lay down, then Ulquiorra on him and Nnoitra stretched across the bottom of the bed, legs resting on the chair Ichigo had sat in when Shiro was injured. They had all assumed a similar position when Aria had died and Rei was taken to Hell. None of the three mentioned the conversation downstairs as they settled down and all four of them joined Shiro, sleeping the whole night instead of the fitful sleep they were used too.

* * *

Shiro woke up the next day being smacked in the face, not hard but enough to get him to wrinkle his nose and open his eyes, quiet a task when tears dried your eyelashes close. He looked to his left and found himself still sleeping on Nel's chest whom of which was still sleeping, her lips parted. It was a graceful scene on his left but to his right was were the smack had come from and soft snoring. Grimmjow held a Ulquiorra to his chest with his left arm and his right was currently above Shiro's head, he shifted his foot and that's when the fun began. Nnoitra got kicked in his stomach which caused him to wake up with a curse.

Ulquiorra woke up to that and saw the carnage that was Grimmjow sleeping with more than one person in bed. A huff of laughter left him, looking at Shiro who looked just as amused. The Jeagerjaques could sleep through an earthquake. Ulquiorra stood up after some maneuvering and stretched. Nnoitra rolled off the bed with a grunt.

Shiro sat up and rubbed his head, looking at the two that laid next to him. Nel shifted..and fell off the bed with a yelp. Nnoitra chuckled and went to help her up, she looked around dazed for a moment. This allowed Shiro to get up and stretch. He felt better, not emotionally but physically he did.

Shiro chuckled a little at the sight of his friends, Grimmjow finally rousing from his sleep.

"Do you think we could do it in a couple of days..?" Shiro asked, silence before nods and agreement were voiced. Shiro got up and ran a hand through his hair that was pressed up on one side, he grinned a little and laughed at what he was about to say. "Let's raise some Hell." Laughter rounded and he walked out and announced to those who had just walked out of their rooms.

"Szay-zay are ya ready?"

"You're scary with or without sleep."

"That's just me I guess."

"I have all of the things we need now, I've been up all night mind you."

"Holy shit, really?"

"Really Really."

"Szay-zay to the rescue." Nnoitra said, walking out as did the other four which caused a few eyebrows to raise. They all started making their way down before Tatsuki pulled Shiro to the side, she started telling him about what they discovered and he nodded.

"Technically, I could get them out too." Tatsuki's eyes widened.

"What..?"

"Yeah, Everyone wasn't shy telling me I pretty much got most of Satan's power. I can undo any chains they have." Tatsuki smiled widely and hugged them.

"Oh my god he's gonna get his life back." Shiro chuckled and sighed softly.

"Hopefully." Tatsuki nodded and straightened herself out, clearing her throat.

"Let's go get food."

"Agreed." They joined a lovely group, he noticed Starrk and Tier looking at them. He walked over after getting his food. "We won't do it here."

"Thank you." Tier said, looking at him.

"You'll want to keep that mask off as much as possible, Hell is going to test your will." Starrk added, sipping on coffee. Shiro nodded.

"Are you going to lock up Hell?" Came a voice behind him, he saw Urahara and he nodded at the man.

"I am, I'm not going to let this chance go to waste." Yoruichi came up behind the blonde man and nodded.

"Be careful Shiro, you can't mess up."

"I know."

"Good, I want you and those kids around longer."

"I would like that too."

* * *

Shiro and Szayel had everything in place, they had chosen a field in the middle of literal no where. Together they all set the fire, the air left them as they were pulled to the other world. Those who didn't have Demon blood in them gasped before they got their bearings. They all looked at each other and nodded, following the distinct fee of Ichigo. They were off to get Ichigo and stop the apocalypse.

* * *

Ichigo hacked into the ground on his cage, he felt like he couldn't breathe. He had no idea how his family survived all these years. Satan didn't give out inhalers..did he? Nah..no way. He was suddenly yanked out of his cage, he saw it was Lucifer again but he noticed they weren't going the normal way to his family.

Ichigo felt fear bubble as he was pulled into a room with various terrifying instruments. That's when he felt it, _Shiro_..

"Let's give him some motivation shall we..?" He took a syringe full of black blood and shoved it into his neck. Ichigo screamed as liquid fire filled his body. Lucifer chuckled softly as Ichigo grit his teeth as Satan hooked him up to the wall by the chained leash. "You're going to be so fun." He chuckled low again as Ichigo watched him, approach with wide eyes.

* * *

**AN**: Ah, what a chapter..The end is near guys..ahhhhhhhhh! But don't worry! I have plenty of ideas for ya'll..that will help withdrawal..hopefully..heh..

Review! Follow! Favorite! Critique!

Happy New Years Hollows and I'll see you later days and nights!


	17. Chapter 17

**AN:** Hello again so soon?! I know! I made my mind up and I'd be damned if I don't get this story done before the end of my break! I'm just excited as you all are to see how this ends!

**Warning**: Torture, gore, and smut

Maybe "I see fire" is appropriate for this chapter? Songs fuel my writing sometimes and this one kept shuffling in and edging me on. The "Omake Pfadlib" covered by Lizz from Attack on Titan also helped, it kinda sums this story up rather well.

Let's go!

* * *

Running through Hell wasn't something they had thought of doing in their lives but here they were, slashing demons that came for them. It was dark, dank and hot here, the floor crumbling blackened stone. Orihime kept a shield up around them when there was a hoard of demons that appeared, it helped immensely. Shiro had his Tensa drawn, without his mask. He had to keep forcing it off every once an awhile, Hell drawing out his mask which was more dangerous for him than his friends.

Down one hall they ran were cells, sights they really didn't want to see in them. Tatsuki halted when she saw one cage, gasping. The group did the same and Shiro's face lit with understanding. In the cage was a auburn haired girl, she was fragile looking but Tatsuki knew her from anywhere. It was Yuzu, one of Ichigo's younger sisters. Tatsuki called out to her, hoping for an answer.

Brown, tea colored eyes looked up and brightened with recognition. She had grown so much, it hurt Tatsuki's chest to know where she had grown up.

"Tatsuki!?" Shiro was at the door, opening the lock with a flick of a wrist and reddening of his eyes. Yuzu's eyes flicked to him and gasped, backing away.

"..Y-You're"

"Not Satan. I know your brother who is here in Hell." Yuzu's eyes filled with tears, she hadn't know. She hadn't seen him or her father in quiet some time.

"Ichi-nii..?" Shiro smirked and nodded.

"I'm going to have some friends of mine get you out of here, they're Ichigo's friends too."

"I-I can't ...I'm chained here. I'm not leaving my family either." She said stubbornly which had Shiro grinning, she definitely was related to Ichigo. The group behind him chuckled a little at that.

"I can help, now..I do look like Satan because that bastard lent me his DNA. I'm not going to hurt you." Yuzu hesitated before Tatsuki nodded from behind Shiro. Trusting Tatsuki, she allowed him near. Shiro went to her, quickly swiping his mask on and grabbing invisible chains and pulling, the air around Shiro reddening and him letting out a growl as he was able to shatter one.

He then went to the others and did the same. Yuzu gasped at the rush of having them broken. Shiro forced his mask away, shaking his hands out. She looked at him and smiled brightly.

"Let's go get the rest of your family, ne?"

* * *

Ichigo panted at the exertion of the demon blood fighting his own. His eyes pure white at the fight that went on in his body. He writhed and struggled, he know there wasn't anywhere to go though. Satan sat back and watched, before he grabbed his sword he took it and drug it across Ichigo's chest who bit his lip to keep those satisfying screams from escaping. He bit hard enough to draw blood as moisture gathered at the corner of his eyes.

He had been locked to the wall, much like before. He shivered at the memory. Lucifer frowned and looked at him.

"Now don't do that, how is he supposed to find you if you don't let that pretty little voice out..?" Ichigo opened his eyes to glare at the King of Hell who in turn scowled. Satan landed a crushing blow to Ichigo's stomach which had him doubling over, coughing up some blood with the force of it. His body shook with wear in his bones. He looked at Satan and with some of the adrenaline in his veins he spat the blood left in his mouth in his face.

Lucifer regarded the orange hairs man with a calm demeanor before he grabbed a tool that made Ichigo freeze. He watched with wide eyes as he came forward, he crouched to his locked feet, Ichigo struggled but he wasn't going anywhere. He knew that by now but it was his instinct. Lucifer took the pliers and starting pulling his toe nails out, causing Ichigo to let out a scream. Blood loss and pain getting to him the world started to spin as one by one, the nails on his left foot were gone.

Ichigo hoped that he would lose conciseness soon, maybe that would make the pain stop. He soon got his wish as the world faded to black with one last throat tearing scream.

Isshin was the last to found and freed, he knew immediately who Shiro was. He gratefully let the man undo his bindings to Hell, he hugged his girls close before they all stopped and heard a long ragged scream. Shiro stiffened when he recognized the voice. That's also the same time they felt down the hallway, Fallen Angels. Abanddon looked at them from the end of the hallway with Apollyon.

Nel and Ulquiorra looked at the others.

"Go we can handle them."

"Are you sure..?"

"_Yes! Go!_" They all nodded and ran on, silently telling they're friends to be safe. Shiro's mask came and he forced it away as more screams where heard, just closer. The last one sounded like a death call. He sounded like he was running out of strength.

Those who didn't have demon blood in them knew the feeling, Hell making them fatigued and wish they could taste sweet sweet air again. They reached the hall it was coming from, Shiro saw the lock on the door and let Grimmjow have at it, breaking the lock in a single blow and Chad breaking any more locks, causing the door to swing open. Ichigo looked rough, his clothes torn and barely existent. At the moment his eyes were barely open, he surged forward and hurled up pure black blood then looked up. His eyes widened with fear as he saw Shiro and his friends standing there.

"N-no..Shiro you need to leave.." He croaked out, wheezing at the affect on his lungs. He swore that the cage he had been in had been zapping his energy now that he discovered he couldn't even produce his mask. They all looked around cautiously, looking for the man that should've been in there with them. Shiro ran forward and shh'd Ichigo, starting to break his bonds. Uryu called out as suddenly everyone but Shiro was shoved to the side, Ichigo seeing his family in the mix and he felt lower than dirt, he couldn't protect them.

Shiro growled and stood in front of Ichigo, brandishing his sword as he looked his sire head on. Lucifer chuckled. He was screaming at the back of his mind, realizing they hadn't been able to get Ichigo's family out because of Abaddon and Apollyon showing up. He didn't want them to see him like what he was about to become.

"It's about time that you showed up, isn't it my dear son?"

"Fuck you."

"Mm. Such language." Shiro's eyes narrowed as he called his mask and Satan grinned. The other struggled against the bonds.

"Don't, Shiro!" Ichigo was fighting his conciseness again, he wanted to get him to stop as did the others. He wasn't listening, rage and Hell's atmosphere causing him to lose himself. Him and Satan locked blades and started the fight that would be the end of the world of the saving of it.

* * *

Light shone from behind the two Fallen Angels Ulquiorra and Nel fought against, they were wounded and started to go on the defensive when a sword was planted in Abaddon's chest from behind. It shown white, the wound blackening and making a hissing noise in Abaddon's chest. He let out a scream before he burst into dust. Nel and Ulquiorra stood dumbfounded as Apollyon didn't want to see how his fate would turn out and vanished. There stood a nearly orange haired woman, her hair was curly and her eyes tea colored.

She brandished a white fire light sword with a bow strapped to her back. She looked at the too and looked grimly at them.

"We should go, I have a bad feeling that things won't go as smoothly as Shiro would hope."

"Who are you?" The woman smiled softly.

"I'm Masaki Kurosaki, I'm here to help you kids seal Hell up."

Shiro breathed hard, his exertion shown. He had used a lot of power on releasing Ichigo's family. A lot more than he realized. Shiro was disarmed in the next moment, Lucifer still fighting fine and still able to keep the group of friends back against walls. Shiro then resorted to his hand to hand combat, much which Satan was ready for and grabbed one of his hands.

He twisted it until he heard the pop and scream of Shiro's arm being popped out of socket. Ichigo didn't have the strength to call out to Shiro, he blinked slowly and tiredly as he watched hazily Shiro get overwhelmed. Cries from their friends to Shiro to flee were heard before everyone's heart stopped. Lucifer pulled him towards him and clamped down on where Shiro's neck met his shoulder. Shiro cried out and then felt dizzy as he felt like his life force was being pulled from him, he start to lose his fight and started going limp. Satan held him in a vice grip.

Shiro's mouth hung open in a silent scream, eyes wide. Ichigo felt tears well up and he let himself succumb to the blackness once more, not caring to see the end of the man he loved and the end of the world. Silence was filed but the sickening sound of Satan getting what he wanted. Shiro felt blackness tint the edge of his eyes as he felt light. That's when there was a shine of light, Shiro was released.

He fell to the floor and convulsed a little. Lucifer screeched and Uryu recognized the arrow that was stuck in his back. It was that of someone that bore angel blood.

"How about we go a couple of rounds, Lucifer?" Came a feminine voice. Nel and Ulquiorra, now back to full strength jumped out from behind her and ran to overwhelm Satan. He hadn't finish Shiro and because of that he was slowly losing steam, what was Shiro's soul trying to fight and return to its owner. Isshin looked on stunned as he saw his beloved wife at the threshold.

Everyone was released, Orihime throwing her shield up but this time in strips to hold Satan down. Grimmjow and Nnoitra surged forward to assist their siblings or significant other, respectively. Lucifer growled as Masaki walked towards him, sword brandished and roaring to life once more with a much more splendid display of heavenly fire. She thrust it into Satans chest to which he howled, pawing at its place in his chest. Shiro seemed to gasp back to life, sitting up slightly and seeing Masaki.

His eyes widened, he heard Ichigo take an intake of breath. He was awake again having been woken by Lucifers scream. Masaki walked to the two, leaving her sword imbedded in the sinners chest. She helped Ichigo down who looked wide eyed at his mother.

"Mom..?"

"Mhm, now you and Shiro need to finish something." She lent him some of her strength which aloud him to call his sword. She did the same to Shiro who did the same. They looked at each other before linking hands and driving both of their swords into Lucifers chest.

* * *

Hell screamed with the loss of their King. Masaki said he would never truly die, he was now in a cage that would seal him by himself forever where he could never touch lives again. Surprisingly Horsemen showed up, they readied for battle before they realized they were there to help. Death stepped forward and bowed.

"Lucifer had us bound, truly we are only aspects of death that the mortal world constructed." Came the old, whispy voice. With that explanation they lead them from Hell. It wasn't easy but they let them through a portal, they themselves stayed in Hell as they all exited. Shiro and Ichigo were drained, both injured but they knew they would be taken care of by Szayel and Orihime when they got home.

Shiro and Ichigo were both being held up by Masaki and Chad. They made it to the meadow and collapsed, everyone breathing in the fresh air. The three that had been stuck in Hell covered their eyed to see the newly rising sun, they had been gone for a good two days. Ichigo pulled his family down and hugged them, Karin and Yuzu clinging to their older brother. Ichigo held them to his chest and buried his face into their ash soothed hair.

Masaki watched with a smile. Isshin looked at her and pulled her down to hug her which she did gladly, laughing as she was peppered with kisses. She has been in a trail for awhile, she had had relations with someone without angel blood and hadn't killed Ichigo when he had been born. Many sympathized with her, so he oh so horrible punishment was being banished to Earth. She watched he family as Ichigo laid back and let Orihime finally take care of his wounds.

He winced at the mending of his wounds but could help but close his eyes with a smile on his face, letting the rising sun warm his skin.

It was over, they had won. Once Orihime lifted the shield he felt arms pull him to his chest. Ichigo hummed and buried his face into the familiar chest. Shiro buried his face into the orange locks and held Ichigo close. Ichigo wrapped his arms around the pale mans middle. Shiro chuckled, kissing his head.

"It's over.." Ichigo whispered.

"It's over." Shiro confirmed. Ichigo looked up at Shiro from his place on his chest and kissed him. Shiro kissed him back, a smirk on his lips. Ulquiorra let a smile grace his lips and looked up at Grimmjow who looked down at him. He grinned and kissed his cheek. They were going to be okay, no more running.

* * *

With Masaki's help they closed the portal they had opened to Hell. They finally made their way back to the orphanage to be bombarded with cheers and hugs. After much celebrating they all laid down in their beds to get some much needed rest after taking down Satan. Ichigo however couldn't sleep, with Shiro sleeping and not budging he walked out to find his Mother on the window sill seat, looking out at the moon. He walked over and sat across from her. She regarded him and comfortable silence settled over the two.

"Mom?"

"Yes?"

"What made you decide to keep me..?" Ichigo started, Masaki looked at him. A pained looked crossed her face.

"It..wasn't easy. I had been raised to despise those who were demon blooded. That's when I met Aria and her two twin boys. Urahara had found me ready to end it all when he took me to his bar and there she was with a little Rei and Shiro." Ichigo's eyes had widened.

She had know Shiro's mother.

"I was made to see that you kids were the next generation of hunters. I didn't want that for you but when I saw all of the kids in the orphanage after I need more convincing..that you were my baby too and you had done nothing wrong . It took me awhile but that's when I met Isshin and he was surprisingly understanding. I'm so glad I met them, Ichigo or you wouldn't have ever helped me learn that not everything that came out of Hell was evil." Ichigo nodded, Masaki leaned forward and kissed his forehead.

"Ichi?" A sleep riddled voice sounded from down the hallway. Masaki and Ichigo looked down the hall to see a sleep rumbled Shiro. Masaki smiled and patted Ichigo's shoulder.

"Go back to bed, sweetie." Ichigo nodded and hopped off to go to Shiro. He took his hand and led him back into their room with a kiss to his cheek. Masaki sighed and looked out the window. She was happy that she got this second chance. All because of her baby boy.

* * *

Ichigo hummed as he settled back into bed, Shiro wrapped his arms around Ichigo and pulled him to his chest. Ichigo snuggled to Shiro and kissed his chest. Shiro hummed in his drifting state and pecked an eye open at the man. Ichigo looked back up at him, his eyes were conflicted and this made Shiro frown.

"Is everythin' okay?" His sleep drugged tone asked. Ichigo was quiet for a moment before he nodded and smiled softly, he leaned up and kissed him. Shiro returned the gesture, their mouths moving together as Shiro swiped his tongue along Ichigo's bottom lip. Soft lips opened and allowed Shiro tongue to explore his mouth before meeting the appendage with his own.

Ichigo let a soft sight of contentment out through his nose before they pulled back for air. Shiro rested his forehead against Ichigo's. Ichigo let out a shakey breath, opening his eyes to find gold ones looking back at him. He smiled softly before he pulled Shiro back in, this kiss full of heat. Shiro returned it with just as much heat.

Shiro pulled back and left open mouth kisses on Ichigo's throat, gaining soft moans from him. His heart was beating hard in his chest, he wanted this it just felt so serial. He had a say on who he gave himself to and he wanted it to be Shiro. Shiro carefully ran his hands and fingers down Ichigo's torso to the bottom of his shirt, tugging on it to give Ichigo the hint. The orange haired man pulled his shirt up and over his head, once his torso was exposed Shiro dipped lower to his nipples, taking them and rolling them in his mouth.

He nipped at them a little and reveled in the moans Ichigo was letting out. Shiro glanced up to see Ichigo flushed and he smirked. He pinched the neglected nipple and Ichigo hmm'd threading his hands through Shiro's hair. Shiro mouthed his way down Ichigo's chest to his sweat pants. He looked up at Ichigo when he got there.

"Can I take these off?" Shiro's voice was rough, Ichigo was getting to him. The man made eye contact with him and nodded. Shiro took the sweats off, seeing the tent pitched in Ichigo's boxers. Ichigo's breath was shaky.

Shiro looked up again and sat up to be eye level with him.

"Are you okay? Do you want me to continue?" Ichigo nodded, wrapping his arms around Shiro's neck with a small smile.

"Please..I want this, Shi." Shiro didn't need to hear more, he dove in for Ichigo's lips and shared a sloppy kiss with him that had both ends moaning their pleasure. Shiro snaked his hand into Ichigo's pants and grasped his length, thumbing the slit and pumping it experimentally. Ichigo broke away and lolled his head back. "Hah.."

Shiro smirked, leaving open mouthed kisses on the presented neck and continued pumping the hardened member. Ichigo gripped Shiro's shoulder, panting. Shiro pushed Ichigo's boxers down more to reveal the red tip of Ichigo's penis. Ichigo huffed softly and took his boxers off himself, Shiro raising his brows as Ichigo did so. As he did so Shiro went to his suitcase and opened the zipper to his personal bag and got a bottle of lube and a condom.

He set it on the nightstand and descended onto Ichigo who let out a gasp when Shiro licked from base to tip. Ichigo made eye contact with Shiro as he went down on him, hollowing his checks and bobbing his head up and down the length.

"F-fuck..Shi.." Shiro hummed around him which made Ichigo's eyes roll back. Shiro tongued the slit before he relaxed himself and took Ichigo whole. Ichigo cried out, covering his mouth after he did. "I-I'm gonna c-cum if you keep doing that.." Ichigo groaned.

Shiro stopped, massaging his balls after he did so. Ichigo whined at the loss before Shiro went down on his again, taking him whole. Ichigo shuddered and moaned. Shiro came off of him only for a moment again.

"Then do it." Came the hoarse reply. Ichigo cried out with those words and Shiro sucking hard on the tip of his cock, massaging his balls as Ichigo saw stars. He came with a loud cry, gripping Shiro's hair tightly and letting his head fall back. Shiro swallowed all of it, licking the tip which made Ichigo jolt and Shiro chuckle. Ichigo breathed harshly.

_Holy shit_..

Shiro came up to kiss his cheek, shedding his pants and own boxers as he did so. Thank god he didn't sleep with a shirt on.

"Do you want to keep going..?" Ichigo smiled and nodded.

"If you can get me to cum like that again, definitely." Shiro grinned at the response and grabbed the lube, coating his fingers thoroughly. He kissed Ichigo's hips while he slowly pumped his reawakening erection as he settled one finger against his entrance.

"Relax, Ichi-babe. I promise I won't hurt you." Ichigo nodded slightly and tried his best to relax and focus on the feel of Shiro's hand on his member. Shiro slipped one finger inside which made Ichigo make a face. It was t comfortable but it didn't quiet hurt. Shiro started a slow rhythm, his finger searching for that sweet spot he knew was there.

Shiro definitely found it when Ichigo's back came off the mattress and he let out a moan, eyes wide.

"_Yes_! S-shit.." Shiro had slipped another finger in when he had hit that bundle inside of Ichigo. He started scissoring while still paying attention to that spot. "S-Shiro..please.." Shiro looked up into Ichigo's eyes. "Fuck me.."

"I'm not gonna fuck ya, I'm gonna show ya how much I love ya." Shiro whispered, he kissed Ichigo softly before slipping the condom on and lubing up. He pressed to Ichigo's entrance, both taking a deep breath before Shiro slowly pushed in. Ichigo gasped, willing himself to stay relaxed. Shiro gritted his teeth, he was _tight_.

Shiro stopped and breathed deeply before he felt Ichigo wrap his legs around his waist. He took that as a sign and started to thrust slowly into Ichigo. Ichigo moaned softly and wrapped his arms around Shiro as they found their rhythm. The slap of skin filled he room along with their moans and groans. Shiro locked lips with Ichigo as he picked up speed.

Sweat dripped down Shiro's forehead and he groaned, he could feel the end near. He grabbed Ichigo's length along with his thrusts. Ichigo moaned loudly. "Shiro.." He nailed Ichigo's prostate, helping him reach his peak for the second time that night. "SHIRO!" He cried out, bringing Shiro's face into the crevice of his neck as he felt Shiro shudder and growl.

"Ichigo.." He whispered as he came, thrusting shallowly through his climax. He then went limp over Ichigo, just breathing with him as he let the sweaty snow locks.

"I love you.."

"I love you too.."

* * *

**AN**: Whew..my first smut scene! I hope I did well!

Full chapter or an epilogue next? I don't know! We'll have to see!

Review! Favorite! Follow! Critique!

See you in the New Year, Hollows! Stay safe!


	18. Epilogue

**AN**: Hi! So..we've reached the end of this fic! I'm sad to see it go! Before we get into it I've got some thank you's I need to say!

First, thank you to all who've made it to the end! I'm so glad that you enjoyed it enough to get past the first chapter!

Thank you to all of you who have followed Fate Bound! It means a whole lot! Thank you to those who encouraged me to continue the story on the first chapter and didn't get pissy at the prospect of a mute Ulquiorra, or the fact he was with Grimmjow. Thank you to Enjali and MidnightEden for being faithful in their reviews for this story. You two helped with some of the plot development and helped me out of what could've been a disastrous writers block which could've caused this story to go a very different direction.

Lastly, Thank you for just being here and having spent this emotional ride with me and being so understanding when I fell ill. That means so much to me that I didn't get pushy comments telling me to update, because I have chronic illness that tire me out along with a lot of advanced courses. You guys not providing me more stress is when continues to let me enjoy writing again.

Let's do this, shall we?

* * *

**-2 months later-**

Ichigo and his original group of friends finally made it back to school, questions raised on where they had been. It's not like they could tell them they defeated Satan. Who got the most attention was why Renji wasn't being the loud red-head he had been known to be. That had lead to Ichigo calming him down and Rukia holding him after he had remembered what exactly had happened to him. They had moved into the same apartment building as Shiro's makeshift family.

Shiro and Ichigo hadn't left to go on a much needed break yet, Shiro wanted to see Ichigo graduate from college. Shiro wasn't into the idea of going to school, which Ichigo respected. Instead, Urahara and Yoruichi helped him open a diner. He had considered a bar but he didn't want somewhere were Haven and Max couldn't come and hang out with their siblings. Ulquiorra and Nel helped him with it, Grimmjow and Nnoitra really just helped when the other three were too tired to.

Masaki helped along with the other non-demon blooded part of the group when demons showed, which they still did but they were much easier to get rid of now. Ichigo was so much more happy with his family back in his life. His sisters were being home schooled by Tier and Starrk from all that they had missed. They were thriving, Masaki teaching the girls everything she remembered of the living world. Isshin opened a clinic again, in the city where nobody knew the name Isshin Kurosaki.

Ichigo wanted to open one as well, with Orihime and Szayel for those who came that were involved in the other half of his life. Uryu surprisingly helping him too. Things were settling into a routine and nobody had any complaints. Ichigo did have a few choice words, however as he sat in Mayuri's mind numbing class on things that made the others in his class squirm. He was the only one in his friend group with the class today and he hated it.

He groaned softly and let his head drop to his desk. He just kept talking.

"Apparently this information is too much for your small brain, Kurosaki."

He'd rather fight fucking demons than this. Ichigo sighed and looked up, a part of him wishing Shiro was having a better day than he was.

* * *

"You've got to be fucking kidding me." Shiro said, staring at Nnoitra who was staring at him with what wasn't a look normally seen on his face. Nel apparently was pregnant and she had told him and he had left their apartment. Shiro had thrown his apron in his face then shook his head when the taller man sneered at him. He wished Grimmjow were here, he would have let him lay into him.

"You're an asshole, why would you run out on her?!"

"Because I'm shit, Shirosaki!" Shiro stopped and sighed, running and hand through his hair. Ulquiorra walked into the back room at that moment and rose a brow, looking at the two obviously stressed men.

"_What's going on_?" Shiro walked over and gave Nnoitra a look that told him to explain. Ulquiorra's face darkened and he smacked him in the back of the head.

"You get to stay here, I'm going to go do what you should have done."

Nel was alone in their apartment, having told Nnoitra what was going on and Grimmjow being with their little sister for the day she was alone, in more ways than one. Everyone across the hall was gone as well, off doing things. She felt like this is one of the most mundane things she could worry about but that's really all they had to worry about anymore. The front door opened to reveal Shiro, he looked at her tired face and sighed. Shutting the front door and locking it he held his arms out to which Nel found herself walking to and leaning into.

She cried into his chest and he rocked her gently. Shiro had been doing much better with himself and his nightmares quieted, Ichigo over here and sleeping with Shiro more than across the hall.

"You'll be okay. You've got a lot of people that would be willing if Nnoitra doesn't grow a pair." He whispered. Nel chuckled softly and nodded.

"Thank you, Shiro."

"Pfft, I'm just doing what Nnoitra should've done." Nel patted his shoulder.

"I think he'll come around..I don't know though."

"Doesn't make it suck any less."

"I know."

"I'll make ya something to eat, yeah?"

"That sounds great."

* * *

Later that evening, they all gathered into one apartment for some food after Nnoitra and Nel had talked, Nnoitra apologizing for what he'd done. Nel forgave him but smacked his arm and told him not to do it again. Ichigo sat in Shiro's lap as they played an intense game of Bullshit with Grimmjow, Rukia, Tatsuki, Nnoitra and Nel. The others off playing video games.

"This shit isn't fair, you two are winning but know each other's cards." Grimmjow said, staring at Shiro and Ichigo. Shiro grinned at him.

"That's love, bitch." Ichigo snorted at his boyfriend and called bullshit on Tatsuki whom of which cursed and gathered the pile on the floor. Rukia chuckled at the affair and looked at Ichigo who looked really content. Shiro rested his head on Ichigo's shoulder when it was the orange heads turn and watched him choose what he was gonna do.

"I have four aces." All four sets of eyes watched both of the men for any signs of dishonesty. Nel's eyes narrowed.

"Bullshit." Ichigo smiled widely and showed the last four cards in his hands. Four aces.

"Damn it!" Laughter rounded as Ichigo got up to get more food. It was Friday night and he didn't have classes tomorrow. Shiro sat back and watched him, Ichigo caught that and raised a brow as he went into the kitchen that had a small window that saw into the living room where they sat on the floor so the others had the furniture.

"What?" Shiro grinned at the question which made Ichigo blush because he knew that the look Shiro was giving would only give him hell.

"Nothing."

"Other than you undressing him with your eyes." Rukia said which caused Ichigo to face palm to cover his face. Oh it had been no secret their first time together. Neither had thought about how loud they had been, until Grimmjow and Nnoitra had laid into them the next day. What was worse is that Ichigo's /mother/ had heard them.

Ichigo's face rivaled Renji's hair as laughter rounded.

"Like we don't know how that goes." Grimmjow joked before Ulquiorra looked at him, eye brow raised in a rival manner.

"_Says the man who can't keep it in his pants._" Shiro nearly pissed himself with laughter. Ichigo sighed happily and shook his head, a smile on his face.

* * *

When the college students went on summer break is when they left to go on a vacation. Ichigo and Shiro had their own place to themselves while the others found their own areas. Nel was by this point three months along, her stomach barely having rounded but anyone who knew her knew her muscular abdomen was curved and had lost said muscle. At the moment they all were at the beach, Nel having stolen her brothers shirt to wear to hide under. Orihime had came over to here and decided that shirts were in style, stealing one of the boys shirts and she too wore a large shirt over her body.

Nel smiled warmly and hugged the woman. They had told everyone a couple of days later, Grimmjow found out what happened with Nnoitra and the scene was similar to when they had to drag the blunet out of the store in the mall. Said men were currently acting like children, Haven and Max joining them all on the vacation. Grimmjow and Nnoitra had them on their shoulders, making the two girls giggle and yell when they were thrown into the water. Ichigo was walking back with the requested food, he was struggling with it but before he could do much he had one woman come up to him, intent clear.

Shiro watched with amusement as she took the things he was about to lose. He had been ready to run over but now he was watching his boyfriend and the girl with a grin. He decided to make his appearance when Ichigo started to look uncomfortable.

"Ey Ichi-babe, ya need help?" Yes, in more ways than one. The woman looked between them, eye brow raised. Shiro pecked his cheek and took one of the drinks in Ichigo's hand. She blushed then and stammered, especially when she caught sight of matching promise rings on the two's ring finger.

"I d-didn't.." Ichigo shrugged before she could finish.

"You didn't ask, thank you for the help though." Shiro took the food out of her hands as they walked off she heard her cal angrily after them.

"You're both going to Hell!" This caught the attention of the group they walked too, especially when Shiro and Ichigo busted into laughter. Shiro cackled as Ichigo had to struggle to keep his hold on the food. If she only knew, as she stalked away Tatsuki ran over and took the food from Ichigo, Chad taking it from Shiro. Ichigo leaned on Shiro and held his stomach and shook his head, it was to ironic not to laugh.

Shiro slung his arm around Ichigo's shoulders and whipped tears from his eyes. Ichigo let one last chuckle slip past his lips and kissed Shiro's cheek. A good laugh about what had happened with them and Hell? What a strange dose of medicine.

* * *

Six months later at 2 a.m, a panicked Nnoitra burst into Shiro's room. He laid on his stomach with his arm draped across Ichigo who was on his stomach. Both evidently in the nude, the blanket only over their most private parts. Shiro sat up quickly at the intrusion, the blanket coming off his ass and presenting it to Nnoitra. He stood frozen, looking back at the taller man as Ichigo slowly woke up and his eyes widened to saucers.

"What the fuck!?" Ichigo yelled, fully awake and aware he was very nearly presented to Nnoitra in his glory. Shiro had already done that.

"Nel's in Labor!" The room froze again before Shiro shot up, modesty forgotten as he threw pants at his lover and threw them on himself. He could hear Grimmjow thud in the next room, having heard the yell from Nnoitra's loud mouth. It was chaotic until all men in the house made it to the door were a pained Nel stood at the door with her bag.

* * *

**-4 years later-**

A little boy with sea foam hair and purple eyes rain to Grimmjow, giggling. They were at the orphanage, Ichigo's family was there too. Amett Gilga was now toddling around, he was a mix of his two parents. He adored his blue haired uncle and would cling to him when he was present. They remembered the fight that had taken to name the little boy.

However, they weren't there for just them that day you see. Ichigo and Shiro were adopting a baby that had been found, in a abandoned house alone. The little boy had platinum blonde hair, tan skin and gunmetal colored eyes from what they saw. They had fallen in love with him and wanted to give him a home. They didn't know who was responsible for him being there, they just knew he was a fallen angel child.

Ichigo had finished school, Shiro and I buying themselves somewhere to live alone and decided they'd take the boy in. They loved him the moment they met him. Tier handed the little bundle to Ichigo who smiled brightly at him. Ichigo's family was there to witness this and they cooed over the new addition to the family. His name was Jasper Rei Kurosaki-Shirosaki.

It was hilarious because there last names were so similar but until their little boy could decide what he wanted to go with, a hyphen it was. Shiro watched Ichigo and grinned widely, Ichigo's face was so bright. It tugged at his heart strings. Shiro looked back at his friends and laughed, Amett running between the adults legs to his Uncles go get a view of the new baby. Ichigo sat on the floor for Amett to get a better view.

Shiro sighed happily as Masaki walked over to him.

"It's a good life, Shiro." Shiro smiled genuinely at her, looking at everyone.

"It really is and I'm so glad things worked in our favor.."

"So am I." She looked at her now teenage girls and smiled. "I never thought I would get here." Shiro made eye contact with Ichigo as he hummed.

"Neither did I."

* * *

Ichigo and Shiro laid on the couch, exhausted after taking care of Jasper all night. They wouldn't trade it for the world, however. Ichigo sighed tiredly but smiled up at his husband. Shiro and Ichigo had decided to tie the knot after Masaki told them it wasn't like it was a holy thing by any means and honestly, calling the other their husband felt nice. Shiro's face was sullen which made Ichigo's smile disappear.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Ichigo whispered, tracing the tattoo Shiro had on his right pectoral. It said "Bound." Ichigo had "Fate" on his left pectoral. It had been in their vows and meant quiet a deal to Shiro, remembering Nel's speech to him before he went to Hell to get Ichigo.

"It's tomorrow." Shiro whispered back looking down at Ichigo. Ichigo's face dawned with realization. Tomorrow was the day that Rei died. Ichigo nodded and kissed his cheek gently.

The clinic and Tensa Zangetsu would be closed for the day.

"Then we should try and get some rest, Shi." Shiro nodded, Ichigo getting up and holding his hand out to him. He remembered also Amett would be coming for them to tell him about Rei and Aria, who had a grave stone next to Rei. After checking on Jasper, they went to bed for some much needed rest for the next day.

* * *

Amett walked with his hands in his parents hands. He didn't understand where they were going but everyone looked so sad. Even his silly Uncles Grimmjow and Shiro were sad! It was clear when he saw a cemetery come into view, Shiro making a beeline for his brothers grave, roses in hand. He laid one on his mothers grave, his chest clenching at the knowledge she would never again be seen or heard from.

Even the next life. Shiro and Grimmjow assumed the position on the ground in front of Rei's grave. Amett came up to them and he saw the vacant look in Shiro's face, Grimmjow glared at the ground. Nnoitra went and put blue liles on Aria grave. Amett could identify the word "Shiro" on the two gravestones. He looked at his Papa.

"This is Uncle Shi's family, that's Rei his brother and this is his Mama." Nnoitra told his son. Alert looked at his uncle and frowned. Ichigo stood behind Shiro and rubbed the scar that Satan had left when he had bit him. Shiro liked to rub at it when he was thinking about the past.

"Why did they die?" Everyone looked at a loss before Ichigo stepped in.

"Rei and Aria died protecting their loved ones. The rest your Uncle will tell you when your older." Amett walked over to his uncles. He didn't like seeing them so sad.

"We'll see them again, right? Like Mrs. Masaki and Mama say?" Shiro smiled sadly at him, knowing there was hope for Rei but not Aria. She wouldn't be able to see the white gates like she had deserved. Shiro pulled him in to hug him and kiss his hair.

"That's right squirt." Amett smiled at Shiro.

"And they wouldn't want you to be sad!" Grimmjow ruffled his sea foam hair and grinned.

"You're right lil' man. Rei would kick our asses and Aria would roll her eyes and make us some damned good food." Laughter rounded, Ichigo smacking the back of Grimmjow's head lightly at his choice of words. Shiro decided to open Tensa Zangetsu to his friends and family, the group making there way there after saying their goodbyes. Ichigo sent a quick text to his is adult sister, Karin who had Jassie.

Tatsuki and Chad volunteered to make food for everyone instead of the usual canadates. Shiro sat down and Ichigo walked over to him, kissing his cheek.

"You alright, Shi?"

"Yeah..I think I will be." Ichigo nodded. Renji, Rukia and Orihime passed out the food as the Kurosaki's came with Shiro and Ichigo's little boy. Shiro took his baby boy and kissed his nose, causing him to sneeze. Shiro grinned at him, food forgotten for the moment.

Ichigo gave Jasper his finger to play with as he ate with the other. Life was good, it couldn't get much better after what had happened to them. As Shiro looked as his family he smiled softly, one reserved for only Ichigo and Jassie. Everyone caught as they looked on with varying smiles and grins. Shiro was oblivious, he didn't care as he watched the family he'd thought he'd never have.

He kissed Ichigo's temple.

What a wonderful life they'd fought for, he couldn't wait to see what else came out of it.

* * *

**AN**: And with that, this story comes to a close. *sniff* All loose ends tied in a bow!

Review! Follow me, not this story! Favorite! Critique!

For the last time, Later days and nights Hollows.


End file.
